More Than One Heart
by xXGaKuXx
Summary: Kadmiel's world turned upside down when a celestial being came in to her life. Losing control of its power, she destroyed her hometown. Forced to hide her identity, she ran away. Even though her cover's been blown, she's always reminded that her team will be there for her. After all's said and done, will she learn to have faith in them? (Credits to isaiahjordan on DA for the photo)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my main story with Kadmiel. This is my first time writing a full story so I apologize if it sucked and watch out for possible grammatical errors. xD (Sorry for my long absence though. ^^')**

**Again, this is how Kadmiel looks like: Short, spiky raven hair with orange eyes. Her bangs are like Natsu's (Fairy Tail) and her hair looks like she has cat ears (she's not a Faunus) but is swayed to the right side (left side for Kadmiel). Same height as Blake. :)**

**If you don't get my description, I'll just make a Kadmiel drawing for you guys to see. You'll see it one day. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>~ <em>You who wish to safeguard the future however limited it may be, go forth without falter with your heart as your guide <em>~

* * *

><p>…<em>: Kadmiel :…<em>

_**Fire. That's all I could see, fire. I could smell the foul scent of the burning houses, the forest, and most of all,**_

_**Burning human beings.**_

_**I covered my ears in attempt to ignore their screams of agony, pleading for the torture to stop. **_"Stop! Please, stop it!" _**Tears flowed freely down to my face as I begged to just end it already. But of course, it didn't oblige. My knees gave in and before I realized it, I was crouching on the ground.**_

_**Suddenly, I could hear murmurs in the background. I look up, only to be met by a sword pointing its sharp tip to me. **_"You killed my son! You… you _monster_!" _**I can tell from the deep voice that this person is a guy, voice filled with anger and hatred.**_

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear! P-please hear me out!" _**In all honesty, I really didn't mean to. It was too powerful, I couldn't control it.**_

"Like hell I would listen to a **monster **like you. Son, can you see this? I will bring you justice." _**He raised his sword and smiled like he lost his mind. I knew it was futile, but I tried.**_ "Go to hell!"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Kadmiel's Room… <em>~

I immediately sat up and gasped for air as the nightmare ended. I felt dampness on my forehead and noticed I was sweating. I wiped it with my forearm and began taking deep breaths. I clutched my head to calm me down. When will this stupid nightmare ever going to stop? _**'You alright, partner?'**_

"For now, yeah." The Eidolon hummed inside my head. Ifrit is one of the celestial beings they call 'Eidolon'. Eidolons are created by The Creator that said to be protecting Remnant for many years. An Eidolon can choose its master if they see their potential master has pure intentions for the world, naming them 'Eidolon Holders'.

What's cool is that Eidolons can lend their power to its holder if he/she commands it and the holder will transform, resembling their Eidolon's form. Pretty neat, huh?

"Kadmiel! Time to go hunting, honey!" Whoops, duty calls.

"Coming!"

I got out of the bed and began stretching my arms and legs. I stretched my neck to the side to wear off its numbness. I swear, every time I sleep, I couldn't get to a more comfortable position thus leading to a stiff neck in the morning.

After that, I went to my closet and brought out my usual attire. A short-sleeved white jacket with a black hood that has a vertical white stripe and shoulder pads, a black undershirt with a white fang-shaped on the collar, black pants with gold lining and my boots with gray straps, and finally my black fingerless gloves. I went to the bathroom near my door to take a shower.

~ _15 minutes later… _~

As I finished drying myself, I took the bandage from the medicine cabinet and wrapped it on my chest, making it flat. I have to hide my identity, or else _**he **_will find me. Then, I wore my clothes.

After wearing them, I straightened out the collars of my undershirt and pulled, covering my neck and I pulled down the zipper just below my collarbone. I took my navy blue belt and attached it to my pants. I grabbed my casino dust cards (a gift from my childhood friend's uncle) and throwing knives, strapping them to both sides of my belt. I attached my pair of swords that can be a double ended sword, named 'Wind Cutter', on the back of my pants.

I also grabbed my small red bag and clipped it on my left thigh. I looked around my room to see if I forgot something, "Alright, all set! You ready, Ifrit?"

'_**Hah! Of course I am! Who do you think you're talking to?'**_

Okay, no need to get cocky you know.

'_**I heard that.'**_

I brushed it off and laughed lightly and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Dining Room… <em>~

"Good morning, Mrs. Brightshade." I held my hand up as my way of making my presence known and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie." Mrs. Brightshade smiled warmly. I sat one of the chairs and was greeted by a mouth-watering sight of chocolate chip pancakes with two strips of bacon and a glass of milk. "I made your favorite, Kadmiel. Eat slowly so you won't choke again, dearie." She chuckled.

I chuckled. I sometimes choke on my food if I'm really hungry or it's delicious or both. "I'll try not to." Mrs. Brightshade is a woman in her mid-40s and her brown hair is always tied on a neat bun on top of her head. Her name is Cecilia Grants-Brightshade, married to Chael Brightshade. They're kind enough to let me stay in their house when I ended up here in Vale, which I'm eternally grateful for.

They also knew about my situation and still accepted me even though I'm a complete stranger to them. I'm glad that I found them.

I noticed that my father figure is nowhere to be found, "Where's Mr. Brightshade?"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "How many times do we have to tell you to just call us 'Mom' and 'Dad', sweetie. And to answer your question, he left early for the delivery in Atlas."

Oh yeah, I forgot.

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and smiled, "Heh, sorry. Old habits die hard."

She owns a bakery named 'Happy Tummy' while Mr. Brightshade owns a weaponry shop (that's where I got my throwing knives). Mrs. Brightshade is well-known for her delicious breads, cupcakes, cookies and all kinds of bread. The bakery and the weaponry shop are just beside their beige-colored, two-story house.

They didn't have any children due to Mr. Brightshade's 'condition'. They treat me like their own child as I treat them like my parents.

After finishing my heavenly breakfast, I stood and pecked Mrs. Brightshade on the cheek. "I'll be going now. Thanks again for the food!"

Mrs. Brightshade smiled warmly and waved me goodbye, "Be careful, dear!"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Outside… <em>~

Ahh… What a beautiful, sunny day. The cool breeze, birds chirping, and the sky filled with clouds. _**'You really like to be free, huh?'**_

I nodded, "Yup, just staring at the sky makes me calm my nerves."

'_**Sometimes I wonder if you and I are a good pair 'cause it seems to me that it'd be good if Bahamut chose you instead.' **_Ifrit jokingly said while laughing.

I laughed. We get along just fine, you know. Besides, I prefer red, hot flames than strong winds.

'_**Despite your surname refers to the wind?'**_

I shook my head in a friendly manner and smiled. Alright, time to start my daily routine!

~ _Emerald Forest… _~

*THUD*

Man, these Beowolves are pretty easy to kill! Hell, I didn't even break a sweat! _**'And you told me **__**I'm**__** cocky.'**_

Hush you.

I separated Wind Cutter and wiped the blood off with a swing and sheathed it. A yawn escaped from my mouth, "Well, I'm gonna take a nap."

I sat down to the nearest tree and rested my back on it. I didn't even bother to look around if there are any Grimms near me, too lazy to look. I gaze at the sky and spotted clouds with different forms, some are animals and heck, there's even a pie-shaped cloud!

As minutes pass by, my mind started to drift to my home. I wonder if my family missed me, if _she _missed me…

Then, I felt a sudden tug at my heart. I sighed, "I wonder if they're looking for me right now…" I closed my eyes as I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

After a minute or two, my slumber was disturbed by a rather loud voice echoing in the forest.

"UGH! RUBY ROSE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE _AGAIN _IN THE FOREST!"

Damn, who the hell was _that_?! Just when I was about to fall asleep! Is someone having their 'time of the month'?! Whoever that is, she's gonna pay for disturbing my slumber. Just you wait, sleep destroyer.

I got up, feeling cranky, and looked around at the source of the voice. I could hear some whining and frustrated stomps on my right (thanks to my sharp hearing) and proceeded to jog to the source.

As I got nearer, I see a girl in all white. Her silver hair tied in a side ponytail with a tiara and at the back of her bolero bears a snowflake crest. She wears an elegant skirt that turns to blue at the ends of it and a small bag on the back of her waistline. A silver rapier can be seen on her hip and she's wearing heels too.

Pfft. I swear, if she removed her heels, she'd be a midget. _**'Wait a minute. I think I've seen that crest before… It's in one of those magazines you read.'**_

It looks like she knows that someone is standing behind her as she starts to turn around and said, "Well, look who decided to come ba—"

...

Whoa.

_Whoa._

_**WHOA.**_

Ifrit whistled, _**'What. A. Babe.' **_Got that right. I'll let this one slide. _**'Calm down, lover boy. Your heart rate spiked up the moment you saw her ~' **_Wait, _what. _You're serious? _**'Yup.'**_

Well, it looked like she was shocked too. But not like me, it looked like she was not expecting to see a stranger. But _man, _those _eyes. _Oh, she has a scar. _So what?_ It goes well with her face. _**'Dude, control yourself.'**_

Oh! Uh, right. I hope I don't mess this up. I tend to go brain-dead when I meet new people. _**'Attractive people, that is.'**_ Alright, you can do this! Ahem! Come on, just say something! "A-are you lost, miss?" Nailed it.

"H-huh? I'm not lost! I-I was just playing hide and seek with my teammate! Me, lost? T-that's just absurd!" White Girl said while keeping a straight face and nervously laughed.

I see how it is. I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow while smirking, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

I continue to challenge her by maintaining eye contact with her. _**'You're just using that as an excuse just to stare into her eyes.' **_Shut up, Ifrit.

She gave up eventually, "Ugh, fine. I _am _lost. My teammate moves too fast sometimes that she's just suddenly not there anymore and I don't know the forest all too well." She looked away from me and crossed her arms, "Happy now?"

_Tsundere Alert. __**'You're reading too much comics.' **_It's _not_ a comic, it's _manga._ _**'Yeah sure, whatever.'**_

White Girl approached me, "By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, uh. It's Kad—"

*ROAR*

We looked behind us and found an Ursa Major. We immediately draw our weapons and went to a fighting stance.

"Let's go!" I said to her as I dashed towards the Ursa. I always go 'Dead Serious Mode' when I see a threat.

"H-hey wait!"

The Ursa was about to hit me, but I quickly dodged it and connect the end of Wind Cutter's hilts and sliced the Ursa's arm. It howled in pain and started to blindly attack us. I somersaulted backwards to avoid another attack.

I took out a Six Diamonds card and threw it towards the Ursa. Once it made contact, it froze half of the Ursa's body. "Now!"

White Girl acted quickly and charged towards the Ursa. I noticed her rapier had a dust revolver. Cool. It revolved and stopped at the red mark. The blade glowed red and White Girl pierced the Ursa.

Wait, red means fire in dusts, right?

Oh shit, that's not good.

I immediately ran as fast as I could to her. I quickly grabbed her arm to get away fast. "What are you-!" We heard the Ursa Major howled one last time and it exploded.

We weren't fast enough, so the impact blasted us away and land roughly on the ground, both losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Some time later… <em>~

As my consciousness is starting to come back, I hear voices around me.

"Pfft. Well, this is a thing."

"Yang! Not so loud!"

"Maybe we should leave. We wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds."

I groaned and opened my eyes. Huh…? What am I touching? I squeezed it again to feel it. It's… soft. Then, I heard Ifrit laughing uncontrollably in my head. What the heck's going on? _**'That's right, keep touching and squeezing it, partner!'**_

I pushed my body off the ground to see what or who's under me. As I saw _who _it is, well, let's just say that my heart and head exploded.

_White Girl _is the one who's in front of me. A-and my h-hand is on h-her… breast, the part I k-kept _s-squeezing _earlier. She's starting to show signs of consciousness and when she's fully awake, the first thing she saw is my _very, very red_ face and my mouth was agape.

And when she saw where my hand is, she went ballistic. Once I saw her reaction, I immediately removed my hand. "W-wait! I-I can explain!"

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"

She punched me _hard_ on the face and fell backwards, losing consciousness again. I could swore that there's blood flowing out of my nose though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow! This. Is. My. FIRST. LONG. CHAPTER! I had <strong>_**so much fun **_**writing this! xD**

**How was 1st chapter for you guys? Good? Bad? Please let me know so I could somehow improve. Whether it's a positive or negative response (I really wanna know. :3).**

**Since comics are canon in RWBY, I added anime and manga there! So, yeah. Kadmiel is an otaku. xD**

**Sorry that the action was short. It's already late here and I'm tired now so, I'll just go to sleep now. xD**

**See you in the next chapter peeps! God Bless You! :)**

**P.S: Kadmiel is a girl. Just in case you didn't notice. xD :P**

**UPDATE: Added Kadmiel's tagline (Persona 3) and fixed some things.**


	2. The Invitation

**Author's Note: BTW, the story takes place before season 1's episode 15. The characters may tend to be OOC but I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>~ <em>Emerald Forest… <em>~

...: _Weiss _:...

The nerve of that guy! I, Weiss Schnee, have never been so _violated_ in my entire life! I haven't got his name yet then he has the _nerve _to make a move on me! And now, we'll be taking said guy to the clinic! This is insane! "I say we should leave him here."

Our leader, Ruby Rose, turned to me with a disappointed look on her face. "Weiss, we can't just leave him here. I understand why you wanna leave him, but he's injured and his back is mostly covered in tiny ice shards."

I saw Yang carrying the pervert by swinging his arm across her shoulders. "Ruby's right. The least we could do is take him to the clinic." Blake nodded in agreement and took out her scroll, calling the academy to pick us up.

I groaned. Well, he did found me here. If it wasn't for him, I would be walking around aimlessly. "Fine."

"By the way, how did you two meet?"

"After you _left me again_, he must've stumbled upon here and asked if I was lost. Then, an Ursa Major came and you know the rest." Ruby winced and nervously laughed. I glared her in return.

Yang came to me, still holding the guy. "Mind telling us why hot stuff here was on _top of you_?"

I blushed at what Yang is referring to. Does she really need to bring that up? I still haven't forget at what that pervert did. Probably never. "Get your mind out of the gutter! We got blasted away by the impact, okay?!"

Yang continues to smirk, "What impact?"

"The Ursa was covered in ice and I pierced it with Myrtenaster coated in fire dust and it exploded but we weren't fast enough, so the impact blasted us away!"

Yang rolled her eyes in a teasing manner, still wearing that irritating smirk on her face. "Sure, whatever you say ~" Ruby is chuckling while Blake has a small smile on her face.

I stomped my foot in anger. "It's the truth! You saw his back is covered in ice!"

"For all we know, you could've put the ice on his lower body so he couldn't get away while you do _things _to him."

Ruby and Yang burst out laughing at what _Blake_ is implying. I can't believe this! Even Blake is on their side! "W-why would I do that?! I just met him! And even if I did froze his lower body, it wouldn't melt that fast!"

"Correction, the sun is scorching hot right now. It could melt some of the ice." Yang stated.

Blake continued to tease her while wearing a cat-like smirk. "So if you knew him for quite some time and the sun wasn't scorching hot today, you would've done _it_?"

Then, they finally lost it. Ruby clutched her stomach while still laughing and soon enough, her legs gave out and is now laughing on the ground.

Yang struggled not to fall on the ground because she's carrying the still unconscious guy. Wow, is my punch really that hard?

I blushed even harder at what Blake said. "W-why don't you ask _him _when he wakes up! Let's just go back to the rendezvous point, alright!?" I walked away from the rest, still angry at what happened.

"The rendezvous point is on the other way, princess!"

I knew it. I face-palmed for being stupid and I walked to the other way, "I know! I was just making sure there aren't any Grimms around!"

I can hear them chuckling behind me. Ugh, they'll never going to stop teasing me about this.

* * *

><p>~ ?<em>? <em>~

...: _Kadmiel _:...

Ugh, my head hurts. It felt like I've been run over by a train. _**'Well, look who's awake.' **_Hey Ifrit. _**'Time to wake up, partner.'**_ Can't I sleep a little longer? My head feels like it's being rip apart. _**'Nope. Just wake up and you'll see.'**_ Fine.

I opened my eyes and saw three different people around me. Who are they? "Oh hey! You're awake!" Said a busty blonde.

I sat up and look at my surroundings. The room has a white color walls and beds surrounding us. As I saw a medicine cabinet, I knew I'm in a clinic. "Why am I here? How long was I asleep?"

"Well, after Ice Queen here knocked you out," The blonde referred to the girl on my ri- oh hey! It's White Girl! And she doesn't look happy to see me.

"We noticed you got injured and your back is mostly covered in ice shards. So we took you here." Oh yeah, our fight with the Ursa Major. That explains why my back is still cold.

"And to answer your other question, you've been asleep for three hours." Said the black-haired girl with a bow. Three hours? That also explains why my stomach is begging for food.

A girl in red jolted as if she forgot something. "Oh! That's right, we haven't introduce ourselves yet! Anyway, I'm Ruby Rose. That's my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

She referred to the busty blonde. "Heya!" Yang flashed a smile. _**'They're sisters? They look nothing alike.'**_ Must be paternal sisters.

"The girl with a bow is Blake Belladonna." She referred to the girl next to Yang. "Nice to meet you." Blake nodded.

Wait, did her bow just twitched? I must be imagining things. _**'Possibly. White Girl's punch knocked your lights out.'**_

"And this is the girl you met in the forest, Weiss Schnee." So that's her name, it suits her. And a Schnee, huh? _**'I knew that crest is familiar.' **_

They own the Schnee Dust Company, right? _**'Nope, the Shiva Sisters own it. OF COURSE THEY OWN IT.' **_Alright, alright. Sheesh, no need to get sarcastic. Is that also why she has Dust? _**'...You're painfully clueless sometimes.'**_ Hey, don't blame me! I just woke up!

"Can we know your name now?" Weiss said. Apparently, she can't let go of what happened in the forest. _**'You enjoyed it though?' **_Oh sure, I enjoyed getting punched hard on the face afterwards. _**'So you did?'**_ No, _I didn't_.

"My name's Kadmiel."

Weiss quirked an eyebrow while glaring at me. "Surname?" Crap, should I tell them or not? They seem like nice people. Maybe except for princess here. _**'You can't trust someone you just met, Kadmiel.'**_

I inwardly sighed. You're right, I shouldn't. That was a bad habit of mine. _**'You gotta be careful. She'll surely ask why.'**_

"Sorry, I can't say it."

"And why?" She pressed further. I maintain eye contact with her as I think of a good reason. Come on, think.

As I was about to say it, Blake intervene. "It's okay. You don't have to say it. At least we know your first name." Weiss was about to object, but Blake looked at her. Weiss didn't pressed any longer.

Then, a doctor came. "Ah, you're awake. You're free to go."

...That's it? "Uh, aren't you gonna inform me if I have any other injuries or something like that?"

"Well, I didn't see any major injuries. Just scrapes on your body and a headache." I know who's responsible for my headache.

"Oh, I almost forgot Mr. Kadmiel. The headmaster would like to speak to you."

Ruby and the others were pretty surprised when the doc said that. "Why would the headmaster of this clinic would wanna talk to me?"

I heard Weiss groaned. What? Is it wrong to ask why? "You're in Beacon, you dunce."

"I'm in _Bacon_?"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang chuckled while Weiss is on the verge of ripping my head off. As I said, I just woke up. So, don't ask me questions if you don't wanna be mad. "_BEACON, _you idiot!"

I'm in Beacon? Whoa, this means the four of them are future huntresses. But, why would the headmaster wants to talk to me? "Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know, doc."

The doctor nodded and excused himself out of the room.

After that, I grabbed my boots near me and put them on. "Alright, ladies. Where's the headmaster's room or something?" I straightened my clothes and fixed my hair to look presentable for him or her.

Ruby approached me with a smile, "Don't worry! We'll take you there!" Blake and Yang nodded.

"I'll be heading to the cafeteria. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Weiss said as she left. I was kinda expecting she'd come too.

"Don't mind her, Kadmiel. She can be nice, but what happened earlier really ticked her off." Yang said while apologetically smiling. I returned her smile, "Nah, it's alright. I understand."

Yang swung her arm around me. She's being _too _friendly to me. "Alright! Let's get going then!"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Interrogation Room<em>… ~

Why do I feel like a criminal here? I mean seriously, who wouldn't? A room like this would definitely make you feel like one. A single table in the middle and two chairs, the light doesn't help too.

I sat at the chair and waited for the headmaster, feeling nervous.

Minutes later, a man with white hair wearing green scarf, green coat, and green pants. _**'He likes green a lot.'**_ He's also wearing eyeglasses and a cane. As soon as I caught sight of what he's holding, my stomach grumbled. Man, a plate full of _cookies_...

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kadmiel." He sat on the opposite chair. "Would you like some?" He handed me the cookies. I look at it, then to him as if asking permission to do so.

He only smiled at me. That's the only signal I needed. Soon, the cookies were transferred to my stomach. "Thanks, Mr...?"

"Ozpin, Professor Ozpin." Then, his face turned serious. "Okay, let's get down to business, Kadmiel. Or should I say your _original _name?" I immediately became cautious as soon as he said that.

He knows me. And possibly where I came from. _**'Be careful, Kadmiel.'**_ I clenched my fists under the table to control myself.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" No use denying it if he knows.

"I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy and also in charge of protecting the citizens of Vale, I know _every person _that resides in Vale. I know where you come from and I know you're hiding your true identity, _Kadmiel_." He said, looking me in the eye. I audibly gulped as I maintain my composure.

He looked at me with sympathy. _**'Okay, I wasn't expecting that.'**_ Me neither.

"Why do you hide your true self from the world?"

"I have my reasons."

"Can you tell them to me? Maybe I can help." I was considering it, but decided against it. At least until I got to know him better. I didn't answer him and stayed silent.

He sighed, "From where you came from, the people mostly have brown or green eyes. But, yours are orange. I can tell that you have a different... _atmosphere _around you. You're special, I can sense it. I just can't figure out why though."

I remained silent as I listen to what he has to say. He can sense that I'm special... Is it because of my eyes? Or maybe something else? "There is power _radiating _from your eyes, like dancing flames. I have to ask Kadmiel, but are you possibly an Eidolon Holder?"

My eyes widened in shock. Shit, how did he...? He smiled as he saw he struck a nerve. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I've met different Eidolon Holders in the past that's why I can tell."

Oh. Well, that explains it.

"Now, can you please tell me about your other secret? On why do you need to disguise as a _boy_?"

"Sorry, still not gonna tell you."

"...I understand. It's just that I see many people getting judged by their looks, take the Faunus for example. People judge them for being different, but they never see what the heart contains. And now, because of people's judgement, they started to approach us in a violent way. It's sad to think that people nowadays are like that. Don't you agree, Kadmiel?"

"I agree, but that's not the reason why. Though, I experienced it when I was a child." I smiled at him, "It's nice to see someone who is understanding like you, Professor Ozpin."

He returned my smile. Looks like we're getting on the right foot. "I need people like you, Kadmiel. I've seen you fight many times and I must say, I'm impressed."

Aw, it's nothi- wait, what? How does he know? _**'Great, the headmaster is a stalker.' **_"Uh..." He chuckled at my reaction,

"I have cameras set all over places where Grimms are to check if there are any Grimms that needed to be killed. Lately, Grimms have been decreasing in Emerald Forest. Thanks to _someone_, I have no any problems in the forest. I send my students now to Forever Fall for missions. I wonder who's behind all this, hm?" He said as he looks at me in a friendly manner. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and laughed.

"Would you like to go here in Beacon? Someone like you are needed to maintain the peace, Mr. Kadmiel. And if you'll agree, you will be going through the initiation like the other students." Wow, I'm going to the school of my dreams.

This is so cool! At least I already know some people here in case Mr. and Mrs. Brightshade agreed. "I'll have to ask my parents about this, Professor."

"Oh don't worry, I already asked them and they said yes."

...

Can Ozpin see the future or past or something?

"And no, I don't have the power to see the future." He just read my mind! _**'Maybe he's psychic.'**_ "But of course, they asked if you could stay with them for one more night before you go."

I nodded and chuckled, "I see."

"So, what do you say, Kadmiel?"

Maybe _**he**_ won't find me here as long as I stay low, right? Plus, I'm finally going to be a huntress after this. What do you say, Ifrit? _**'As long as you're careful, do anything what makes you happy.' **_Alright! Thanks, partner. _**'You're welcome, kiddo.'**_

I looked at Ozpin with determination and smiled, "I'm in."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Aaannndddd that's the 2nd chapter! Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in your lovely reviews whether it's good or bad! :D<strong>_

_**BTW, the room where Ozpin talked to Ruby in episode 1 really looked like an interrogation room. You know, like in the movies? xD also, did anybody noticed my pun? :3**_

_**I took the Eidolon concept in Final Fantasy. They look cool and I thought it'd be nice if there are Eidolons in RWBY. :3**_

_**I based Ifrit's looks in his design on Final Fantasy VII -Crisis Core-. The only difference is he has clothes but he still looks cool! I'll post it one day with my Kadmiel drawing. :)**_

_**And also, the Shiva Sisters looks like from Final Fantasy XIII. I'm debating whether to include them or not. xD**_

_**See you in the next chap and God Bless You! :)**_

**UPDATE: Fixed and added some dialogue.**


	3. Initiation and Team RWBY

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait! A lot happened these past few days especially Christmas and New Year. ^^' Anyway, here's the 3rd chap!**

**Warning: A lot of swearing. xD**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

* * *

><p><em>~ Beacon Amphitheater ~<em>

…: _Weiss _:…

"Why are we here again?"

"A new student is going through the initiation right now and Professor Goodwitch called the entire class to watch." Blake said while reading a book.

"I see." I'm glad we're here though. I'm getting tired of listening to Professor Port's never-ending stories. "Ooh, I'm excited to see how he or she fights!" Ruby said.

"I wonder if it's Kadmiel. Gotta say, it's gonna be interesting to have him here." Yang smirked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yang chuckled, "Oh, nothing ~"

I was about to say something, but Professor Goodwitch arrived. "Students, may I have your attention for a moment?" She began, "As you may have heard, we're going to have a new student today and we will observe the student's performance in the initiation. I expect your full attention on this. Now, let's begin, shall we?" A big screen appeared in front of us and it showed the Beacon Cliff.

We saw Professor Ozpin talking to the new student, about the task he/she needs to complete. As we saw who, I had to stop myself from screaming.

"Oh hey! It's Kadmiel!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake looked up from her book and focused at the screen now. "Well well, if it isn't your Prince Charming ~" I glared at her but Yang merely chuckled.

I frowned at the thought of _him _being here, much worse if Professor Ozpin placed him in our team. But, Professor wouldn't do that. It would be an abomination if he did that. A pervert in an all-girls team? He's likely be placed in Cardin's team.

But wait, aren't all teams only consist of four members? At least, that's what I noticed. I'm just gonna have to find out later.

"Hey Weiss, you keep staring at Kadmiel." Yang gasped, "Wait, could it be that you're _attracted _to him?" Ruby laughed quietly while Blake only smiled. "Wipe that grin off your face, Yang! I will never be attracted to a _pervert_ like him!" I glared at her. Yang chuckled, "Whatever you say ~"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Cliff <em>~

…: _Kadmiel_ :…

Damn it, I'm so nervous. I hope I don't screw this up. _**'All you gotta do is to kill a bunch of Grimms, right? Relax, don't be nervous. You have your Semblance and me when things get chaotic, you know.' **_You're right. Whew, alright Kadmiel. You can do this. You've been doing this for many times now. No need to panic when it hasn't even started yet.

Professor Ozpin took a sip in his Beacon mug, "Alright, here's what you're going to do. Are you ready?" I nodded.

"At the east side of the forest, there is a temple. Find the amulet I placed and bring it back to me. Be careful, there are traps inside and Grimms as well. There's no time limit to this so if you need to rest, be my guest." Yay for traps and Grimms.

"I almost forgot. There's a place in the temple that will need a code."

"A code?"

He nodded, "Yes. Don't worry, it will give you hints." He chuckled, "Though I must say, the code is quite _amusing_." I wonder what kind of code that is. _**'Probably something unusual?'**_ Hmm… Maybe.

"Also, all your actions will be observed even the students back in the Academy. It will also be graded by the professors according to what you have done."

Professor Ozpin approached me and whispered, "The people in the Academy can hear you so if I were you, I'd be extra careful using too much of my _other power_." I'll just say that it's part of my semblance if somebody asks. But I nodded anyway, "I understand."

Professor Ozpin smiled, "Good. Now, about your landing strategy." I raised my eyebrows, surprised at what he said. _**'Wait, what?' **_"Landing strategy?" He nodded and sipped again in his mug, "Yes."

"What do you mean by landing strateGGGGGYYYYYYYYYY!" DAMN IT, OZPIN! I WASN'T READY FOR THIS!

* * *

><p>~ <em>Back at the Beacon Arena <em>~

Everybody was laughing at how the pervert got launched and screamed like a little girl. I have to admit, that was funny. Yang clutched her stomach at how hard she's laughing and Ruby doing the same. Blake laughed too, but not as hard as them. I think I saw Professor Goodwitch trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh God! That's even funnier than Jaune!" Yang said as she struggles to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Emerald Forest <em>~

CRAP! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I'M STILL FALLING, DAMN IT! _**'Calm down for a sec! I see a tree branch!' **_Yeah, I see it! _**'Aim for it!' **_

I fixed my position and aimed at the branch. I hold on to it then spun myself and let go of it, landing nicely on the ground in a crouching position. I stand up and dust off my hands. I grinned, "Hah, nailed it."

I looked around if any Grimms noticed me. Oh yeah! Almost forgot 'bout my MP3 Player! _**'You brought your MP3 Player?'**_ Yup! _**'Why? What if a Grimm managed to sneak up on you?'**_ Don't worry, I'll keep it in low volume.

I took out my silver, square-shaped MP3 Player with my black earphones from my red bag. I clipped the player on my jacket and turned it on. Aah, finally reunited with my player. I'm surprised it still has some battery. Time to move.

I began running east and encountered several Grimms but I killed them immediately (with style, of course). Few minutes later, I saw the temple.

The temple looked old with vines on some cracked rocks. I went inside and was greeted by three pathways. One in the middle and the other two on the left and right side. "Where should I go?" What do you say, partner? _**'Let's try the left side first.'**_

I walked towards the pathway and saw that it looked pretty normal. Well, as they say: 'Looks can be deceiving'. I carefully stepped in and looked around if there's something moving or strange.

I continued to do that, until I stepped on a button or something.

I looked around, nothing's happening. "I'm sure this is the part where I activated a trap, right?" Then, a loud sound came from ahead.

The ground is slightly shaking and when I saw the source, It's a fricking_boulder _coming fast.

Shit! I immediately run back and moved out of its way, the giant boulder blocking the right pathway. _**'Well, we got no choice but to go on the middle pathway, huh?'**_ No shit, Sherlock.

I sighed, "Seconds time's a charm, right? Hopefully this pathway is safe." I went inside and found another pathways. Only two this time, though.

"No middle pathway, huh?" _**'Why don't we go right this time?'**_ I walked to it and was greeted again by a frustrating sight.

Axes from above swinging left and right in moderate speed while arrows coming out of the right side of the wall. _**'The axes looks sharp as hell.'**_ "Lemme try something." I picked up the rock near me and dropped it on the first axe. Guess what?

It got _slashed _in fricking half. It didn't break, it got _fricking slashed_. A _clean cut._ How is that even possible?

A moment of silence for the rock I sacrificed.

I took a deep breath. I have to do this. "Well, wish me luck."

~ _Many tortured cries later… _~

I trudged outside of that hellish pathway, feeling like shit. I _narrowly_ dodged those motherfucking arrows while _trying hard_ not to fall on the hellish axes.

It's a miracle I'm still alive right now, though some parts of my clothes are torn but thankfully not the cord of my earphones and my player. "Let me… rest first before… I go." I said as I'm trying to catch my breath.

*ROAR*

Oh come _fucking _on! Seriously?! A bunch of Beowolves came and dashed towards me! I'm not in the fucking mood for this bullshit.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. _Just_ when I was about to fucking sit in peace and these pieces of _shits_ come and _threaten_ me?!" I cracked my knuckles in anger and exhaustion. I can feel my eyes glow and fire around me. These shits are _really_ gonna get it.

:_ Where did it go, our peaceful youth seems to be gone forever_

_And in its place, a life of war. Every truth has severed. _:

I took out Wind Cutter and let the fire surround it. "Come on, you sons of bitches! I'll turn you all to ashes!" All of them dashed towards me and raised their claws to rip me apart. Big fucking mistake.

:_ We'll live our lives, watching our backs. Not knowing who to trust or fear_.

_The hate just swallows all the love and all the truth will disappear__!_

_Lost and blind! _:

I flared my fire until the point I exploded and all of them were pushed back with powerful force while burning. Another group came but this time, a bunch of Ursai.

:_ Seems our dreams and peace have all been left behind_. _It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lines._

_But the future's looking bleak, and the storm is set to rise! _:

I dashed and slashed them while running. An Ursa was about to attack me but I flicked my fingers and all of their movement slowed down.

:_ Say goodbye, time to die_…

_Say goodbye, (just say goodbye) time to die! _:

I quickly killed the Ursa by beheading it from behind. Then, I shot the others with my fire. Feeling exhausted, I flicked my fingers again to return their normal speed. I dashed towards an Ursa and stabbed it in the chest.

:_ Feel it everywhere and you see it growing, enemies arise and the hate is flowing_.

_Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky! _:

Suddenly, an Ursa appeared behind me and was about to hit me, but I hit the Ursa with the dead body still attached to my sword.

:_ The machines of war will fuel both sides, and the greed will only grow more lies_.

_Farewell to days of peace, 'cause now it's time to __**die**__._:

I connected the end of Wind Cutter's hilts, coating it with fire and began whirling it around me. Fire surrounded me while I hear the Grimms' agony as they burn.

I suddenly remembered what happened three years ago, the night that changed my whole life.

Memories came rushing into my mind and I could still hear the people's cries as they burn. My knees gave in and I clutched my head to stop remembering that painful memory, "Stop! Please, stop it!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent at what we're seeing. Just moments ago, everybody was amazed at how he killed those Grimms so quick. And now, we're surprised at how he's acting. "Is he going to be alright?" My voice filled with worry for him.<p>

"I hope so. Looks like he remembered a traumatic experience when he created that massive fire…" Yang said. Ruby didn't say anything as she's caught up at what's happening to Kadmiel.

"I hope he gets through it." Blake said. Yang and I nodded.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Kadmiel <em>:…

'_**Kadmiel! Calm down! It's over!' **_I-Ifrit! Help m-me, please! _**'Take deep breaths, okay? Deep breaths.' **_I did what I told and I'm starting to calm down. I can feel the fire around me disappearing as I regain my sanity.

Damn it, I got too careless. _**'You okay now?' **_Yeah, thanks partner. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and took a deep breath again.

I stand up and straightened my clothes. I'm surprised my player and earphones survived in that fight. _**'It's still playing too.' **_I sighed, "Let's just find this amulet and get the hell outta here."

I proceeded to the left pathway, ignoring the foul scent of the Grimms' burned, dead bodies.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Weiss <em>:…

Whew, nice to know that he recovered. "Good thing Kadmiel managed to get ahold of himself." Yang grinned, "Oh? He's not the 'pervert' anymore?"

"I know that he has a name, Yang."

* * *

><p>…: <em>Kadmiel <em>:…

When is that nightmare ever gonna end? Will it haunt me until I lose my mind? _**'Let's put that aside for the time being. We need to focus on the initiation.' **_Focus, right. I continue to walk until we reach to the next pathway.

So far, nothing's happening in this one, which is something I can be thankful for. Few minutes later, I saw two paths again. There's no right side this time. _**'Let's try left again.'**_ Alright then. Hopefully the amulet's here.

~ _Some time later… ~_

Seriously, WHERE THE HELL IS THE FRICKING AMULET?! I've been inside this temple for a LONG time now! I almost fell because of the crumbling pathway and now I can't go back! After that, I got chased by monkeys even though I didn't do anything wrong!

Then, I nearly died of a _heart attack _because I didn't see the fricking _mummy _behind me and run _really fast _(and screamed) like I'm being chased by an angry mob! I thought that only exists in the movies!

So all in all, I'm tired as _fuck_. _**'I gotta say, your face when you saw that mummy was priceless!' **_Sure, go ahead. Laugh all you want while I risk my ass in here.

…huh? That's strange. _**'What is it?'**_ There's only one pathway this time. _**'Think this is it?'**_ I hope so. I proceeded to the middle path and I gotta say, this is _weird_. _**'And funny.'**_

Instead of the rocky road you always step on in the temple, the floor has white tiles that it's like a button? There are statues around with axes on their hands, colors appearing to one tile after another.

At the end though, there's a large door. _**'Is this the 'code' Ozpin was talking about?'**_ Maybe? We've never seen anything like that in here. "That door… I think the amulet is inside." _**'So how are we gonna do it?'**_

"Hmm…" I put my foot on a white tile, then a sound was heard and the axe _nearly _chopped my foot off! "Okay… So all I need to do is to step on a colored tile without a part of me getting chopped off or worse 'till I reached the door, huh."

Seems easy enough. _**'Gotta be fast though. It changes to white pretty quick.'**_ I took a deep breath and stepped on a colored tile near me and as I was about to step on the next one, it changed to white.

Well, shit.

One of the statues took a flamethrower out and released its fire at me. I hissed in pain and I could feel the burnt area. Now I know what the Grimms feel.

I stepped on _another white tile_ and this time, _small arrows _come flying at me from the statue. Having no choice but to stay put, I withstand the pain as the arrows shot my arm.

Have I had enough torture for _one fucking day_? As I'm nearing to the door, my consciousness is starting to fade. I fell face down, then I heard the door opening.

Huh?

I opened my eyes and saw that I hit on a colored tile near the door. I forcibly pushed my body up on the ground and looked ahead. _**'Finally! We've found it!'**_ Ah, thank God I managed to survive.

I stand up and almost fell again if I didn't balanced my position, feeling weak. I trudged towards the amulet and grabbed it. Finally! My hellish initiation is about to end! _**'Let's get outta here before something happens.' **_On it. I'm getting sick of this place.

OH, PRAISE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE THAT'S HOLY! THERE'S A _FRICKING _EXIT!

* * *

><p>~ <em>Back at the Beacon Arena <em>~

…: _Weiss _:…

Everyone is cheering for Kadmiel, some are whistling and screaming for him. Even Ruby is doing the same, "Go Kadmiel!" Blake is cheering for him too. She even got a small red flag with Kadmiel's name on it.

Wait, where and _when_ did she get that? "Looks like Kadmiel started a frenzy, huh?" Yang grinned. "Well, yeah. Anyone should be dead at what Kadmiel experienced, but not him. He's strong, I give him that."

"One day, I'm gonna spar with him to see who's the strongest!" Yang stated, getting excited. Maybe he's not so bad after all…

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Cliff <em>~

…: _Ozpin _:…

Impressive… She managed to survive all that? "Hey, Professor Ozpin! I got the amulet!" Said a voice behind me. I turned around and smiled, "Well done, Mr. Kadmiel! The amulet, if you would?" I held out my hand for the amulet. She gave it to me with a smile,

"Now that's done, will ya let me rest for a minute? My clothes are torn, Half of my body is burnt, I have arrows on my arm, I'm tired and miraculously my MP3 Player and earphones survived all of that." I chuckled at what she said in the last part. I wonder if that player and earphones have some kind of barrier on it?

"Don't worry, the nurse will treat your injuries and you can have your rest inside the aircraft. We also have your spare clothes so you can change, your mother insisted." She smiled. I held out my hand once again, Kadmiel held it and shook. "Congratulations, Mr. Kadmiel. You have passed the test."

Kadmiel sighed in relief, "I'm so glad to finally hear that! I thought I was gonna die in there! Seriously, Professor,_don't _let another student take this kind of initiation!" She joked and laughed. I chuckled, "I'll try not to."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Arena <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

I wonder which team I'll be placed. Ooh, this is so exciting! _**'Don't get your hopes up, kiddo. You might end up with a team full of brats, bullies or 'Shit People' as you like to call them.' **_I hope not. I can't stand those kind of people. "Psst! Hey Kadmiel!" I looked to my right and saw Ruby and the others smiling and waving at me. Well, except Princess since she looks pretty neutral.

I smiled and waved to them in return. "Ahem." Oh! It's starting! I stood straight with hands on my back as I listen to what Professor Ozpin is saying,

"Kadmiel Crosswind, you endured all the temple's trials and retrieved the amulet. Though you almost gave up, you recovered and persevere through the challenges. Congratulations once again, young man."

The crowd started to clap their hands and some were whistling. Wow, they already like me. _**'Of course. Anyone would be amazed at what you've been through earlier.'**_

"Now, as for your team." Oh man, here it comes! "You will be placed under…" Oh man, I'm so nervous yet at the same time really excited to the point where I can feel my heart will explode! "…Team RWBY."

"WHAT?!"

…: _Weiss _:…

Why is HE in our team?! This isn't right! Why would _Professor Ozpin _place HIM in an _all-girls team_?! "U-um. Professor? Would it be weird to have a _guy _in a team like ours?"

"I don't see any problems with it, Ms. Schnee. And I assure you, I doubt _he _would do anything wrong to you and your teammates."

"But-!"

Ruby puts her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Weiss! Kadmiel's a good guy and Professor's right, Kadmiel wouldn't do anything bad to us!" Yang smirked, "C'mon, Weiss! Still can't let go of '_that_'?" I glared at her when she said the last part.

Blake is my only hope now, "W-what about you, Blake?" Blake merely smiled, "I don't see why not." Not you too!

"Now that it's settled. Team RWBY, kindly come up here and accompany your new teammate."

I reluctantly went with the others to the stage. I stand next to _him _and observed him. Average height, probably the same as Blake but few inches high. Orange eyes and wearing a _smile_.

"Smiling, huh? You must be happy you're in an _all-girls _team, _pervert_." I whispered. "You seriously still can't let go of '_that_', princess?" He whispered, still wearing that irritating smile. "Don't call me that, _pervert_."

"I'll stop if you stop calling me 'pervert', _princess_."

"Pfft. As if, _pervert_."

He's about to say something back, but Professor cut him off. "Is there a problem, Mr. Crosswind and Ms. Schnee?" We fixed our position and faced Professor, "None, sir." We both said. We both looked at each other incredulously. Great, now he's copying me?

Professor Ozpin chuckled, "As I was saying, your team will now be named as Team RWBYK (Rubic). Is it alright with you, leader?" Ruby smiled and gave a thumbs-up, "It's alright, Professor! The more, the merrier!"

"I hope you all get along. And welcome to Beacon, Mr. Crosswind." Pervert nodded.

"That will be all, dismissed."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Team RWBYK's Room <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

Man, I'm _soooooo_ tired! Can't wait to be reunited with Bed-san! _**'Hey, look. Your things are here.' **_And my uniform too. Good thing he understands my situation and gave me a guy's uniform.

_**'Professor Ozpin must've already decided which team you'll be in.'**_ Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Hey, Kadmiel!" Yang greeted. I smiled in return, "Hey, Yang."

"So, where are you gonna sleep?" I looked around to see if there are any space for Bed-san and my other things. Bunk beds, huh? That's fun.

_**'And they're using books as stands. That's unusual.'**_ "I guess on the right side of whoever's sleeping on the right side of the room? If it's alright with you guys."

"Oh! That's our side, me and Blake! Of course it's alright! But you gotta be careful though. I sometimes fall down from the bed." She chuckled.

I'm guessing she's on top, if you catch my drift ~ _**'You really are a pervert.' **_I was just _joking_!

Yang looked to my side, "Are those your stuffs?" I nodded. "Good! I'll help you with it!"

"I appreciate the offer, Yang. But you don't have to do that." I politely said, not to sound mean or anything. "You don't have to be so polite around us, Kadmiel! We're teammates now. We help each other!" Teammates, huh. I like the sound of that.

~ _15 minutes later… _~

"Whew! That's a nice workout!" My books (Mangas) are placed nicely on the shelf above, my black headphones and sketchbook are on the side of Bed-san, my two fluffy pillows sitting comfortably on Bed-san. "Are you fine with just a mattress? We could ask Professor for another bed if you want."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm much more comfortable with Bed-san."

"Bed-san?"

"That's what I call her."

"Her?"

"It's an Otaku thing." I sheepishly laughed. "By the way, where are Ruby and the others? I need tell you guys something."

_**'Are you going to reveal to them that you're not actually a guy?' **_Yeah. I want them to be more comfortable with me, _especially _Weiss. _**'Well, I guess it's okay.' **_Thanks, Ifrit.

"I think they went to the cafeteria to eat, but they'll be back shortly. Ruby's excited to greet you in the team." Yang smiled. "I see."

Soon enough, the door opened and revealed the three of them. "Hey guys!" Ruby happily greeted. I waved and smiled in return. _**'She's pretty energetic.' **_

She approached me and I could see her silver eyes _sparkling_ at me, "Welcome to the team, Kadmiel! You were _awesome _at the initiation earlier! How did you move so fast? Are you alright? What's your Semblance?" I really don't know which question to answer…

Yang puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Whoa calm down, little sis! Take it easy, nice and slow." Ruby sheepishly laughed, "Haha, sorry about that. I tend to speak really fast when I'm excited."

Heh, she reminds me of a friend back in the village. I smiled, "It's alright."

"So, now that we're all here, what is it you wanna tell us?" I saw Weiss quirked her eyebrow curiously. I took a deep breath, feeling nervous.

"If we're gonna live under the same roof, might as well tell you guys my secret." They all nodded, signaling me to continue. "But! You guys _need _to promise me that you won't tell _anybody _about it. Got it?" They nodded again.

"I'm… not what you think I am."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Are you a Faunus?" Damn, this is harder than I thought. I shook my head, "No, I'm not." I took a deep breath again, "What I mean is…" They all looked at me in anticipation. _**'C'mon, you can do this.'**_ "…is that I'm not a guy."

They looked pretty surprised when I finally said that. "You're not a _guy_?" Weiss asked. _**'She's pretty shocked.'**_ "Yup. And no, I'm not a transgender or anything." Ruby blinked, "Okay. So, what do you mean?"

"I'm a girl disguising as a guy." Weiss crossed her arms, "Prove it." Alright then.

I took off my white jacket and tossed it on Bed-san. I pulled the zipper down of my collared-black shirt and revealed the bandages around my chest. "Enough proof, princess?"

Weiss blinked, "Yeah, it's enough." I pulled the zipper up just below my collarbone. "Wait, why do you need to disguise as a guy? Are you a secret agent or spy or something?" Yang asked.

I shook my head again, "No. I'll tell you guys someday. That's all for now."

"By the way, Kadmiel. I've been meaning to ask you something." Oh hey, she's not calling me 'pervert' anymore. "Shoot."

She pointed at my cards, "I seen you used a card when we were fighting the Ursa Major and it turned to ice when it touched the Ursa. Are those cards with Dusts?" I nodded, "Yup. My childhood friend's uncle made it for me."

"Cool! Does each symbol has different Dust in it?" Ruby excitingly asked. Nice, she likes weapons like me. "Yeah. Diamond gives me magic, Spades gives me buffs, Heart heals me or someone, and Clover gives me traps. The Royalties, the King, Queen and Jack, have strong Dusts."

"I just wore it as a remembrance to her since I rarely use it." Ruby's eyes sparkled again. She's so adorable. "Wow…"

"What's your Semblance, Kadmiel?" Yang asked. "I can either slow down or stop time itself as long as I can. You'll also be affected if you're inside my range." Blake widened her eyes, "You can do that?" I nodded, "Yup, it's as if I'm moving fast to the people outside my range when I do something. They can still see me, of course. But, I'm like a blur to them."

"Example, did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly. Nah, I'm just joking, princess." I chuckled while Weiss rolled her eyes. "But seriously though, I can do it if I snapped my fingers. I don't use it often 'cause it takes a _lot _of my energy. I only use it in emergencies."

Yang grinned, "Nice pun there, Kadmiel." She held up a hand for a high-five. I high-fived her, "Thanks, buddy!" Yang wrapped her arm around my shoulders and grinned.

_**'Well, she's friendly.'**_ I hope I get along with them and I'm glad I'm part of their team, no new people and awkward introductions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, that's a pretty long chapter. (consider this as a New Year's present for all of you. xD) I've decided that Kadmiel's theme song will be 'Die' from the RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack. It suits her and it foreshadows her past (which will be explained in the story. :3) Thanks for the lovely reviews too! I hope you guys will still review it even though the updates are slow. ^^' Million thanks guys! :D<strong>

**I hope it's alright with you guys that I changed their team name. ^^'**

**School's coming in Monday and be busy again with school and such. But don't worry, I'll still update. (you'll just have to wait though. xD)**

**See you in the next chapter peeps! God Bless You! :)**

**UPDATE: Changed and fixed some of the dialogue. I hope you can understand Kadmiel's Semblance better now. xD**


	4. Monochrome

~ _At the town…_~

…: _Weiss_ :…

So… Kadmiel is not a guy. With that body and appearance, she can deceive everyone, also with her mannerisms. I looked behind and saw her besides Ruby, hands in her pockets and wore her headphones while looking around.

My mind wandered off a bit about yesterday. Why does she need to disguise herself? Is she a fugitive? No. Professor Ozpin wouldn't let a criminal in the Academy.

Wait. What about during the initiation? Her fire, her breakdown, none of them was mentioned last night. And who is Ifrit? She mentioned that name when she was asking for help. Though I could've sworn I heard that name before…

I shook my head. I'm sure she'll explain someday when she's ready. I noticed a banner getting hanged from each side of the lamp post. I smiled widely, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said. "It's weirding me out a little bit though." Kadmiel commented, still wearing her headphones. I turned to both of them, "Aren't you _excited_? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Live bands! Games! Students representing their kingdom in parades _including_ us! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!"

Yang sighed, "Wow, you sure know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you."

* * *

><p>…: <em>Kadmiel<em> :…

We walked to the docks and saw ships nearby. _**'S.S White Rose? S.S Bumblebee? That's a pretty weird name.' **_Really? I thought it's cute and funny. "Why are we here anyway?" I asked Yang. She shrugged, "Don't know either. Ask Weiss." Ruby covered her nose, "Ugh. It smells like fish…"

"I've heard students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss puts her hand on her chest, "And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel that it's my _solemn_ duty to welcome them here in this fine kingdom!"

"I highly doubt that." I whispered. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said while her arms are crossed.

Weiss scoffed. Hah, I knew it! "You can't prove that!"

Ruby looked to the right and noticed something, "Woah." Curious, we looked to the right and saw a store with shattered windows and the door filled with yellow caution tape. The two officers from the Vale Police Force are currently investigating it. We approached the nearest officer, "What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning to a jungle…" The officer walked over to his partner, complaining that they don't get paid enough.

"That's terrible…" Yang said.

"Looks like they left all the money again."

They did? _**'So the robber only needed the Dusts?' **_Well, yeah. Where would the robber use that much Dust? Ruby must've heard it too since she turned again, "Huh?"

"Yeah, doesn't make sense though." The officer said. "Maybe they're building an army?" His partner asked. "You thinking the White Fang?" The officer removed his sunglasses, "It's a possibility."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" That's not nice. Sure, from what I've heard, they're an organization full of rebellious Faunus but we can't judge the book by its cover.

Blake turned to her, "What's _your_ problem?" She turned to Blake, "_My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake crossed her arms, getting serious. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then they're _very _misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust Shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Blake's got a point." Ruby intervened. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Hmm… It's a possibility it could be that guy. I've seen reports about him robbing a Dust Shop few months ago too.

"Or just regular robbers. Also, the police only _assumed_ that it was the White Fang and from the looks of it," They looked back at the store as I removed my headphones and stopped my MP3 Player. "It looked like it was done by a regular bunch _or _the Torchwick guy." I stated.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of _scum_." I could see Blake getting angry at Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to _lie, steal, and cheat_." Yang looked at Weiss, "That's not necessarily true…"

"Stop that Faunus!"

We heard the police's cry for help and ran back to the docks. As we arrived, we saw a blonde guy with a golden monkey tail running down the length of the boat and leaped on the edge as the sailors were about to stop him. The Faunus looked back, "Thanks for the ride, guys!" He laughed mockingly and jumped off running on the docks.

"You no-good stowaway!"

The Faunus _hanged _on the lamppost using his tail and peeled a banana. How does his tail supporting his weight? "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" Before he ate the banana, the officer below threw a stone to get his attention. "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The monkey Faunus only responded by dropping the banana peel on the officer's face and growled in return. The Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost and laughed in amusement. He leaped off and runs away from the officers.

As he ran past us, he _winked_ at the surprised Blake in _slow motion_ before it returned to its normal pace and continued to be chased by the officers.

And here I thought I was the only one who could do that. Ifrit laughed jokingly, _**'Looks like you got competition!' **_Meh, It's probably just a coincidence anyway. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang gestured at the blonde guy moving farther away from us.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" We chased after them but I stopped for a moment to call out Blake who is lost in thought. She snapped out of it and we ran to catch up with Ruby and the others.

We turned to the next corner but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped, revealing a _certain view_. I quickly look away from the sight out of respect as I feel the blush coming, _**'What? Not satisfied?' **_Ifrit snickered. "Shut up." I mumbled.

Weiss looked up and saw the Faunus jump on to a building and disappeared. "No! He got away!" Yang points at the girl underneath Weiss, "Uh… Weiss?" She looked down to see the girl _smiling_, which startled her and got up quickly. "Sa-lu-ta-tions!" The girl said, still _smiling _and still _on the ground_.

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted. "Are you okay?" Yang asked the strange girl. "I'm _wonderful_! Thank you for asking!" She replied, _still on the ground_. We looked at each other in bewilderment before I asked her, "Do you… wanna get up?"

It looked like she thought about it for a moment, "Y-yes!" She leaped back on her feet while we took a step back, feeling a little weird about the girl. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said casually.

"I'm Weiss." She said while smiling awkwardly.

I raised my hand, "Kadmiel."

"Blake." She said while crossing her arms.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Blake hit her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said while smiling. "You already said that." Weiss pointed out. She paused again for a second, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" We turned and started walking away. Ruby waved, "Take care, friend!"

"She was… weird." Yang said. I nodded. "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said as she looked around. I gotta admit, Penny is pretty strange _**'She's always smiling, even after Schnee bumped into her.'**_ Oh, well. What are the chance running into her again?

We stopped to see _Penny_ right in front of us. How the hell did she get here _so fast_? "What did you call me?"

Weiss' reaction was _priceless_. She kept looking back and forth, wondering how Penny got here. Yang looked apologetic "Oh! I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Penny looked at Yang, "No, not you." She walked through us and leaned down to Ruby, "_You_!"

Ruby became startled at what the strange girl said. "M-me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me _friend_! Am I_ really_ your friend?"

"Um…" Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder, silently asking for our help. We motioned to deny her but Little Red did the opposite, "Y-yeah, sure! Why not?"

We comically fainted while Penny looked overjoyed and laughed, "Sen-sational! We can paint our _nails_, and try on _clothes_, and talk about _cute boys_!" I cringed at what she wanted to do with Ruby. I'm glad I'm not in her place 'cause I _seriously_ _don't like_ doing those kinds of things.

Ruby groaned and whispered to Weiss as she brushed herself off, "Is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No. She seems _far _more coordinated."

Yang rolled her eyes, "So, what are you doing here in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" She replied cheerfully. Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Wait, _you're _fighting in the tournament?"

"Says the girl wearing a _dress_?" Blake and I said. We looked at each other and gave a small smile. Weiss crossed her arms, "It's _a combat skirt_!" Ruby quickly went to her partner's side, "Yeah!" Weiss held her hand out, Ruby low-fived it.

If Ruby and Weiss are 'Team Combat Skirts', Blake and Yang 'Team Combat Scarfs or Shorts' but I like 'Combat Scarfs' more, I have a hoodie, then who's my _partner_? Ruby is already taken. Damn, better find a combat buddy. _**'You're having a problem with this because…?'**_ It just crossed my mind, that's all.

Weiss approached Penny, "Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament," She grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer, "Does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Penny tilted her head in confusion, "The who…?"

Weiss held up a poor drawing of the Faunus guy. Since when did she made that? "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Oh man, this is gonna get _ugly_.

Weiss switched her attention from Penny to an angry Blake, "Huh?" Blake approached her, "Stop calling him a _rapscallion_! Stop calling him a _degenerate_! He's a _person_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Weiss released Penny and motioned at the trash can, "Would you like me to stop calling the trash can as a _trash can_?" Then she motioned at the lamppost, "Or this lamppost as a _lamppost_?"

"_Stop it!_"

"Stop _what_? He _clearly_ broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

She growled, clearly she have had enough. "You ignorant little _brat_!"

Weiss looked offended, but when Blake started to walk away, she followed. "How _dare_ you talk to me like that! _I _am your teammate!"

"_You_ are a judgmental _little girl_."

"What in the world make you say _that_?!"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group _solely_ based on his species makes you just as much of a _scoundrel_ as you believe him to be!"

Yang slid up to me and Ruby, all three of us looking uncomfortable, "Um, I think we should probably go…" Suddenly, Penny popped up behind us and smiled. "Where to?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of _terrorists_!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon, Team RWBYK's Room~<em>

Their fight continued until we head back to Beacon to our dorm room, each minute getting worse. Both Weiss and Blake sat on their beds, opposite from each other. Yang, Ruby, and I just stood here in the middle of the room, still observing them in case something goes out of hand. "I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!"

"That _is _the problem!"

Weiss got up from her bed. I was about to stop her doing something bad, but Yang held my arm. I looked at her and she shook her head, saying not to intervene. I stopped and stood on my place. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?! The Faunus of the White Fang are _pure evil_!"

Blake stood from her bed as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity _so much_? It's because people like Cardin, people like _you_, that force the White Fang to take such _drastic _measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're _discriminatory_!"

"I'M A VICTIM!" We're really surprised at her outburst. What does she mean by that? They stare at each other in silence, Weiss glared at Blake as she spoke quietly, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?"

She walked over the window and leaned against it, "It's because they've been in war with my family for _years_. War, as in _actual _bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed. An _entire _train car full of dust, _stolen_." I saw Blake's eyes widened at what Weiss said at the last part. Does she have something to do with it?

"And every day, my father would come home, _furious_. That made for a _very _difficult childhood." Weiss' hand clenched her fist and lightly slammed it on the table. I looked down, I always thought that her childhood would be like a typical rich kid one, always getting what you want, always being pampered by her parents, and likewise. Never knew her childhood was… _dark_.

Ruby approached her in hopes of comforting her, "Weiss, I-"

"_No_!"

She walked back over to Blake, "You want to know why I _despise_ them so much? It's because they're a bunch of _liars, thieves, and murderers_!"

"Well maybe **we **were just tired of being pushed around!"

…what? Silence came over again as a surprised Weiss backed away slowly and Blake realized her mistake. She looked around at her teammates then stopped at mine. I could see her amber eyes in fear when she stopped at my shocked orange eyes. "I… I…" Then, she dashed out of the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby said. I snapped out of my trance and chased Blake outside, leaving my three shocked teammates. Before I left though, I saw Yang sat down and Weiss only looked down while Ruby reached her hand out when she called Blake.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Academy School Grounds <em>~

…: _Blake_ :…

I ran outside as fast as I could, hoping to outrun Kadmiel or at least make her tired. I heard her when she ran outside to catch up to me, "Blake, wait!"

Stop following me already… I don't want to face you or anybody right now… I increased my running speed until I got outside. I stopped when I saw the school's statue just a few feet away from me. I looked back to see if she's still following me. Not seeing her, I closed my eyes and slowly pulled the string to release the bow on my hair.

I wiped my tear away as my cat ears twitched. Then, I felt water dropping from the sky. I looked at the ground as the drops slowly multiplying and before I knew it, it started to rain.

I sat on the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs, bringing it close to my face and started to cry. I don't care if I looked like an idiot here, all I wanted is to cry and cry until I'm alright.

Suddenly, I felt a piece of clothing draped on me. I sniffed the clothing and smelled a familiar scent, then I knew who this belonged to.

"You could catch a cold, idiot."

I only responded by burying my face on my knees deeper and continued to cry. I don't want anyone else see me like this, this weak and pitiful side of me. I heard her sigh and scratched her head, probably from frustration. She walked in front of me and crouched. I lifted my head ever so slightly so she wouldn't notice, I noticed that she's looking at me. Thinking that she caught me looking at her, I buried my face again.

I heard her chuckled. Damn, she caught me. What she did next surprised me.

She started to caress my _cat ears_. And worse, I _purred_.

I could hear her snicker at my reaction. I looked up, glaring at her. I saw her drenched form, some of her hair were down because of the rain, her black-collared shirt sticking to her body. But, that's not what caught my eye.

Her face. Her _smiling_ face and her _warm, gentle _orange eyes. I continued to glare at her, hoping she'll take a hint to stop at what she's doing. The reaction I got was a raised eyebrow. She's not stopping unless I say something, isn't she? I growled, "Stop it, Kadmiel."

She shook her head, "Nope."

"_Kadmiel._" My voice filled with mock anger to scare her. "If you say 'meow', I might."

What.

Is she _mocking _me?

"I'm not in the mood for this, Kadmiel. _I mean it_."

"Come on, admit it. When you purred earlier, you know you enjoyed it. Hell, you're even purring now _loudly _than before." Ugh, I sometimes hate my cat characteristics. "If you tell me your side, I might reconsider it." She said as she caressed my cat ears even more. Mm… it feels so _good_. Then, I heard her trying to contain her laughter as I purred so loud I didn't know I could do that. I blushed in embarrassment and buried my face again.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Just please tell me your side of the story." I could still her chuckle but I didn't move an inch. I heard her sigh again and touched my hands. I flinched at the physical contact, not expecting that she'd do that. How are her hands still warm while raining? "Look, I know we only just met and all, but we're teammates. We're supposed to help each other, right? You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there."

I looked up and slightly smiled, "That last bit. That was a part of a song, wasn't it?" She laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, "Well, yeah. I only did that to make you smile. Did it work?" I nodded, "Yeah, it worked." She chuckled and smiled afterwards, "But I mean it though. And I'm sure Yang and the others too."

My smiled disappeared and I stared down. Yang and the others… She noticed my change of mood and tilted her head down to look me in the eye. She smiled, "Blake, can you please tell me your side?"

I stared at her eyes. Deep inside me, I can feel that I can trust her. Her eyes and actions proves it. I took a deep breath and let it out, "Alright, if you insist." She sat down in front of me, ready to listen.

"I was once a part of the White Fang. Remember when Weiss mentioned that a train full of dust was stolen?" She nodded. "That was our doing, my old partner and I infiltrated it. After we destroyed the robots inside, I left." Water began to surround my vision again.

Kadmiel noticed this and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, signaling me to continue. I slightly smiled as thanks, she smiled back. "Back then, the White Fang wasn't like that. Our previous leader stepped down due to old age, so our leader appointed someone to take his place. He thought he made the right decision since he knew that someone would follow his example, treating people with respect and equality while they did the same to us, a happy and peaceful age like he accomplished."

"But he was wrong."

"The leader has a _different _way of thinking. Since then, they started to rob banks, torture innocent people for _fun_, hijacking trains, and other awful things you can't imagine. Our once peaceful approaches were replaced by violence to serve us. If one of them refused, the result would either be _death_ or their family _dies_. And the worst part is, it was _working_."

"We were being treated equally. But not out of respect, out of _fear_. Couldn't take it anymore, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence."

"Though, they're not afraid of a Faunus outside the White Fang. As some sort of revenge, they discriminate them, they _bully_ them. I thought that people and Faunus are the same, _cruel_ and _dangerous_."

"But, when I met you and the others, I could feel that there's a way to change their perspective towards each other. So, I dedicated myself to be a Huntress to change the world."

I brought my knees together again, "But when all's said and done, I'm still afraid at what others think of me when they saw who I _truly _am. I don't want people to see me for _what_ I am, but for _who_ I am. That's why I ran away earlier, I'm afraid that you'll be afraid of me or do something bad to me because I'm a Faunus, a Faunus who was once a part of the White Fang."

Kadmiel removed her arm around me and moved in front of me again. She slid her right hand on top of my head to the back and lifted my chin with her left hand, forcing me to look at her. "Blake, why would we think like that of you? Like I said earlier, you're our _teammate_. Sure, you were once part of the White Fang but you left because of their wrong doings. We can't undo our mistakes, but past is past. Let's leave it all behind and face the future with a determination to change something you want, no matter how hard it is." I widened my eyes at what she said.

"We _accept _you for who you are, Blake." Kadmiel touched my cat ears again, "And I'm sure Weiss will. Just give her some time. With Yang and Ruby, they'll help Weiss realize that."

I couldn't take it anymore and cried, tears of _joy_ flowing outside of my eyes. Kadmiel hugged me and rubbed my back in circles. I'm glad that Kadmiel is here, I'm glad she chased me. "Oh, hey. The rain stopped."

I looked up and true to her word, it did stopped. I smiled at her, "Thanks, Kadmiel. I appreciate your help." She smiled back, "Of course! What are teammates for?"

She stood and stretched her arms while I stood and removed her jacket on me. I handed it to her, "Here, thanks for your jacket too." She took it, "Yeah, I bet it didn't help that much, did it?" She said jokingly. "Well, yeah." Then, we laughed quietly.

"By the way, you do know that I can't 'meow' like a real cat does, right?" She chuckled nervously, "O-of course I know! I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all!"

Of course, she doesn't know.

I miss having moments like this, having someone who to trust. Even if you only just met her. "So, do you wanna go back? I understand if you still don't want to."

I shook my head, "No, not yet. I'll come back when I'm ready." She nodded, "I understand. Be careful, Blake." I nodded back, then she started to walk back inside. "Kadmiel, wait!" She stopped and turned to me, "Do you know about the well-known bakery in town?" She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Meet me there after the weekend ends. Is that alright?"

She gave me a smile and a thumbs-up. "And keep it a secret, okay Kadmiel?" She gave me a thumbs-up again and started to walk back again.

Time to find that Faunus boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry for the very long absence but I'm sure you're used to that by now, huh? xD<strong>

**I admit that I looked at the episode 15 transcript and typed it here. I added dialogue for my character so it wouldn't be like I stole it or something. But! Of course, RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. :)**

**I saw something in the transcript where the part Weiss and Blake are fighting in their room** **that made me laugh a bit. It said '**Weiss leans in close, **leering **as she speaks quietly.**' Curious, I searched the dictionary what 'leer' means and this is the result, '**to look at someone in an evil or unpleasantly sexual way**'. I know that's not what it meant but it still made me laugh because **_**certain**_** images appeared in my corrupted mind. xD**

**Also, have you seen the ship names? :3 xD**

**Anyway, see you in the next chap peeps! God Bless! :)**

**UPDATE: Fixed and changed some of the dialogue.**


	5. The Game Is Set

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum (may he rest in peace ^^) and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

><p>~ <em>At the town… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

We, well, _they_'re calling Blake's name to find her as she's gone through the weekend. We gave her some time to cool down, thinking that she'd be back by then. I'm not worried 'cause I know she can take care of herself and we'll meet up later at the Happy Tummy. _**'Heh, I can't wait to eat Mrs. Brightshade's pastries again. I've been craving them these past few days.'**_ Aw man, I miss those… Blake's got taste for choosing that place.

Our leader sighed, "Where could she be? She's been gone all weekend…" Then, Ruby turned to me. "By the way, did you caught up to Blake when she ran out?" I shook my head, "Nope. I still searched for her when it rained but I got nothing. _Achoo!_ Ugh, excuse me." I wiped my nose with my handkerchief. Apparently, I got sick after Blake and I talked under the rain. I get sick easily when I'm soaked.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Yang looked at Weiss, "Weiss, come on. She's our teammate."

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Maybe she already left, princess. She wouldn't be here if she's still a part of it." Weiss was about to speak but I cut her off, "_And_ _if_ she's still one of them, she would've killed you guys before. So I'm pretty sure she quit."

"Don't call me that, _perv_." Okay, that last bit struck me.

"Maybe she is, maybe not. The point is, she's missing and we need to find her!" I heard my scroll rang in my pocket. I stopped walking and checked.

**Blake: Where are you? We're already here at the bakery, by the balcony.**

We? Who's '_we_'? "Kadmiel? You coming?" Yang called. I put my scroll back, "Oh, uh no. Sorry, I just remembered that I need to go see my parents for something. Good luck finding Blake!" Weiss looked at me suspiciously. "Oh, okay. Well, see you later!" Ruby said. I nodded and ran ahead of them.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Happy Tummy Bakery <em>~

Mrs. Brightshade saw me as soon as I got here. "Oh! Kadmiel dear! It's been awhile!" I walked towards her and hugged her, "I miss you so much, dear. Are you doing well in Beacon, hm? I hope you're not getting into trouble." I chuckled, "You don't have to worry about me, mom. I'm fine as always."

Mrs. Brightshade smiled, happy to hear that I finally called her 'mom'. "Would you like something, dear? I have freshly baked cupcakes and brownies if you want." _**'Ooh, ooh! I want that! I want that!' **_I inwardly rolled my eyes and chuckled. You can be such a kid sometimes, partner. _**'Can't help it! Been a long time since I ate those delicious things!'**_

I smiled, "Sure, mom. Thanks in advance!" She smiled back, "I'll give it to you with your friends upstairs, dear!" How did she know that? _**'Because they're the only ones upstairs at the moment and mothers know everything, kiddo.' **_Heh, good point.

I went upstairs and saw Blake sitting on the table near the balcony. Sitting across from her was the Faunus guy from the other day. I smiled, "Sup? Anything I missed?" Then, I sneezed again. Ugh, damn it. "Excuse me." I took the chair from a near table and placed it between their places from their chairs and sat on it.

"Whoa. You okay, dude?" I gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, don't worry about me." Blake sipped from her tea and smiled slightly, "And to answer your question, nothing much. Kadmiel, this is Sun."

The monkey Faunus, Sun, set his cup down on the table using his golden tail. He smiled and held out his hand, "Heya! The name's Sun Wukong! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Blake sipped from her tea again, "So, Sun. You want to know more about me?" She looked at him intently as we sat down. "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talks and weird looks!" Blake semi-glared at him. "Yeah, _like that_." Blake rolled her eyes and closed them. I chuckled at Sun's remark.

Blake opened her eyes then looked at him sadly, "Are you… familiar with the White Fang?" He nodded, "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them!" Blake sipped her tea again. "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" He drank his tea using his tail. Well, at least Weiss' expectation is a false alarm.

She calmly put down her cup, "Well, I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun went cross-eyed for a bit and choked on his tea, making him put the cup down and wiped his mouth. "Hold up, _you _were the member of the _White Fang_?!" I smiled, "Hard to believe, huh?"

She nodded, "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it…" Then, she explained her history with the White Fang and how she left. I could see sadness in her eyes while explaining it to Sun. _**'Who wouldn't? The White Fang is like a family to her before they went batshit violent.'**_

"…so, here I am. A _criminal _hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." She twitched her cat ears to prove it. Aw, so cute. I wonder if I can touch them again ~

Sun looked like he's still processing at what he heard. After that, he asked Blake. "So… have you told your friends all this besides Kadmiel here?" Blake merely looked down in shame and said nothing.

"Kadmiel dear! Here are your cupcakes and brownies!"

Then, Mrs. Brightshade came with the said pastries on a tray with three glasses of milk. I could feel my mouth water at the glorious sight, "Thanks, mom!" She placed the tray on table and smiled, "You're welcome, dear!" Sun and Blake looked pretty surprised when I said 'mom'. "She's your mother, Kadmiel?" Sun asked. _**'He must be wondering why you two look nothing alike.'**_ I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck, "Haha... well, yeah."

Mrs. Brightshade chuckled then turned to Blake and patted her head, earning a surprised look from Blake. "Deary, pardon me for overhearing your dilemma but, once you settle things with the White Fang, always remember that you don't have to be afraid of showing your true self. Prove them that a Faunus previously from the White Fang can be good, can _change_."

Blake looked at Mrs. Brightshade with shock and hope. Mrs. Brightshade smiled, "Turn that frown upside down, honey. Don't waste God's gift to you." My heart warmed at what Mrs. Brightshade said. She sure is one of a kind. Blake sighed and returned her smile, "Thank you, um…"

"Oh dear! I haven't introduce myself, have I?" She chuckled once again, "I'm Cecilia Brightshade. You can call me 'Mrs. Brightshade' or even '_Mom_'!" Blake laughed quietly at my reaction when Mrs. Brightshade said that last bit. "My name is Blake Belladonna." Mrs. Brightshade looked at Sun, "And who is this handsome fellow?" Sun lightly blushed, clearly embarrassed at what she said. "O-oh, I'm Sun Wukong. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Brightshade chuckled, "What a polite young man! I hope I get to meet all of your friends soon, Kadmiel dear." I smiled, "Of course, mom. Someday." Mrs. Brightshade started to walk towards the stairs, "Be careful whatever it is you children are going to do!" We waved at her, "Say 'hello' to dad for me!" I shouted. "Will do, dear." Then, she went downstairs.

I clapped my hands to get their attention, "So! Wanna try these _awesome _creations called cupcakes and brownies?" Aw man, can't _wait_ to eat them! "Well, I am a little hungry." Blake said then took a cupcake and ate it. I saw Blake's eyes widened and her cat ears twitched again. She swallowed it and brought her hand to her lips, "Wow, it's delicious."

I smiled and winked at her, "Heh! Told ya!" Sun took a brownie and ate it. Sun smiled in delight as soon as he tasted it, "Man! That's a good brownie!" He said when he swallowed it. I took a sip on my glass of milk and after that, I ate a chocolate cupcake. Then, we began to eat in comfortable silence as we enjoy our delicious food.

* * *

><p>~ <em>At the streets of Vale…<em> ~

The three of us walked down the street after filling our stomachs at Mrs. Brightshade's bakery. _**'I'm so satisfied right now, I'll go to sleep right now. My stomach's full.' **_You mean _our_ stomach. We eat the same thing, partner. _**'Yeah, yeah whatever, kiddo.' **_Sun put his hands behind his head, "So, what's the plan?"

We stopped walking and looked at Blake expectantly as she contemplates, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun's eyes widened, as if realizing something. "What if they _did_?" He started to pace in front of us while doing hand motions, "I mean… the only way to prove that they _didn't _do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were _to do it, and not find them there!" He smiled and made a hand motion, "Right?" I nodded, "Well, yeah. Good thinking, Sun. But, the problem here is, do either of you know where that would be?" Blake shook her head, "No idea."

"While I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"_Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Sun nodded. "Well, let's go then." They nodded then we ran to where the shipment will be.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Weiss <em>:…

Yang and I came out of a shop for an umpteenth time today. Yang waved at the person inside the shop, "Thanks anyways!" She sighed, "This is hopeless." You think? I began to walk forward until Yang called me, "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

I turned to her, "Don't be stupid, of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." I walked forward again then called her over my shoulder, "The innocent _never _run, Yang." Yang looked down in thought then I walked again.

Maybe I was too hard on Blake… I guess Kadmiel's right, Blake must've quit before she met us. And I was too hard on the Faunus too… I couldn't help it, they're the reason why I have such a _difficult_ childhood. I know there are other kind Faunus around but, I just couldn't help it… Better talk to Blake once we find her.

By the way, where is Kadmiel? I don't think she went to her parents earlier. The way she looked when she checked her scroll mean something… She's really suspicious.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Ruby<em> :…

Up until now, we still haven't find Blake. Oh, where could she be… "So, is Blake your friend?" Penny asked. We bumped into Penny earlier after Kadmiel separated from us. I was with Yang and Weiss, until they left me with Penny. Those guys, always leaving Penny to my care. I don't mind though. I sighed as we walk down the sidewalk, "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. _Weiss _is."

"Is _she _friends with Blake?" I sighed again, "Well, that's kinda up in the air right now…" Penny tried to contemplate this, "But _why_?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was…" She gasped, "Is she a _man_?" I was surprised at what she said and denied it, "No! No, Penny. She's…" I stopped and sighed and looked at Penny, "I don't know _what_ she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off. Kadmiel chased after her, but she didn't made it."

"Kadmiel? Your other _female_ friend?"

…

How does Penny _know_ things when it comes to this? Like how she figured out that Blake is a Faunus. And you'd know Kadmiel is a guy because of her _disguise_! "Um, uh…" I really don't what to say. I was about to say something, but Penny cuts me off. Whew, thanks for cutting me off! "I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

I looked down sadly, "Me too…"

* * *

><p>~ <em>At the rooftop of a building…<em> ~

…: _Kadmiel_ :…

Blake and I observed the Schnee Dust containers' shipment, Blake lays flat on her stomach and I dropped down to one knee while listening to my MP3 Player. "Aren't you cold with your stomach flat on the floor?"

"A little, but I don't mind." She said, not taking her eyes off the containers. I hummed to the tune of the song to lessen the silence we're in. Feeling about to sneeze _again_, I turned to the other side and sneezed while covering my mouth. Sun came, holding green apples and tissues. "Did I miss anything?" Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to my right side, "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there."

"Oh! Here, Kadmiel. I stole you some tissues and food for all of us." Sun handed me the tissues and I gladly took it. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked. I excused myself for a while to blow my nose. "Hey, weren't you part of a cult or something?" Sun countered, receiving an angry glare from Blake. "Okay, too soon." I came back after blowing my brains out, "So, anything happened?"

Right after I said it, the wind blew around us. We looked up and saw a Bullhead searching for a spot to land with its searchlights, it landed in the middle of the containers and extended a ramp. Then, two black hooded individuals came out, one with shades and the other with a metallic fanged mask. _**'Who wears shades in the evening?'**_ I don't know, just for style? I removed my earphones and stopped my player to focus on this guy.

"Oh no…" Blake said as she saw them. That's weird, the one with the shades doesn't have a bloody wolf logo on the back, unlike the one with the mask. _**'That could only mean one thing: he's not part of the White Fang.'**_ Is the White Fang collaborating with someone? "Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake stared at the one with the mask, "Yeah… I'm not sure about the other one though." I stared intently at the one with the shades, I don't know why but my heart is beating fast every second I stare at the guy. _**'It's best to avoid him, kid.'**_ All right, I have a bad feeling about him. The White Fang Soldier motioned to the other members with his rifle, "All right, grab the low cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked. Blake just stared sadly at the scene, "No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be _right_…" She closed her eyes in sadness, but opened them again when we heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup?!" The White Fang members looked up at the orange-haired guy in a white trench coat with a cane, who I assumed would be Roman Torchwick, coming down from the ramp. "We're not exactly the _most_ inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you _animals_ try to pick up the pace?"

Blake shook her head, "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with humans, _especially_ not one like that." She stood up and unsheathes Gambol Shroud before jumping off the edge of the roof. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" I unsheathed two of my throwing knives and handed one knife to my other hand, not needing Wind Cutter for this one. Then, I jumped off too, leaving a bewildered Sun behind.

Blake and I fell to the ground in a crouching position, then we ran to one of the containers to hide. Blake peeked around a corner and saw Roman berating a White Fang soldier holding a coil of rope, "No, you idiot! This isn't a _leash_!"

"I'll handle the other soldiers, you go handle that guy." I suggested. Blake nodded and I went to the other side. I looked back and saw nothing, Blake must've moved already.

I hide behind on a container and took a peek. I saw a soldier with a rifle near me facing his back to me. I snuck behind him and covered his mouth then kicked his leg from behind, making him fall. Then, I knocked him out. I carefully dragged his body behind the container I was hiding on and placed him there.

I climbed the container to get a better view, I crouched so they can't see me. I saw soldiers guarding the cargo and some soldiers circling the area for intruders. _**'They're not from the White Fang. Maybe it's the orange-haired dude's men.'**_ "Heh, this shouldn't be a problem killing them. People don't look up." I used my hood to cover my face, kinda like an assassin.

I ran and jumped on the cargo to my left, immediately crouching as soon as I land. They were alarmed by the sound and started looking around. One of the soldier shook his head, "Stupid bird." I smirked. You wish it was, buddy.

I took out three of my knives then threw at the soldiers guarding the cargo, all hitting them at the chest. The soldiers near my position started to look around frantically. I landed behind the soldier and stabbed him from behind. They turned around as they heard the soldier's cry and started shooting at me.

I used the soldier as a shield and used his rifle to shoot them. I took out the knife on the soldier's back and started running for the other one. As he's about to turn around, I jumped at the wall of the container and kicked it, making me boost towards the soldier then I stabbed his back. Man, I'm getting good at this.

The soldier ahead noticed me and started shooting. I dodged the bullets as I ran towards him and slide, making him trip. I quickly got up and kicked him from behind, making him go straight to one of the containers and hit his head hard, knocking himself out.

*CLICK*

I stopped moving as I felt the gun's barrel behind my head, "So, this is the _other_ troublemaker that killed my men, huh?" What? So it's not Torchwick's? "Turn around _slowly_." I did as I told and saw it was the one with shades. My heart started to beat fast again in nervousness. He removed my hood and revealed my face, glaring at him as if hoping to burn a hole on his head. He was silent for a few seconds until he _grinned_. "Heh, so this is _it_." What's he talking about?

'_**Let's just hope that this guy is not one of **__**his**__** men.'**_ I somehow doubt that, Ifrit. Have you seen this guy before? _**'No, he's not familiar. I haven't seen him around the building before.' **_So, we're safe? Please tell me we're still safe. _**'Either way, you need to get out of there **__**now**__**. As much as I want to deny it, I have a **__**very **__**strong feeling he's one of **__**his**__** men or it is **__**him**__**.'**_

"And here I thought it was the Faunus girl." My heart skipped a beat when I heard what he said. Faunus girl? What did he do to Blake? I try to hide my shock by glaring him more, hopefully to scare him off.

As he was reaching out to my chest, I quickly grabbed his pistol and pulled it to my side, his grip still on the gun. I grabbed his face with my free hand and moved it to my other side then kicked his leg, making him fall on the ground. "Ugh!" I quickly pinned him down on the floor, my hand gripping tightly on his other hand holding the gun and aimed my blood-covered knife to his neck dangerously close.

"_Who are you and what have you done to the Faunus girl?_" My voice filled with nervous and anger. The man mockingly laughed, as if I was joking around. Isn't he damn nervous that he's got a _knife close to his neck_? "As if I'll tell you, _asshole_."

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the other side. Shit! Blake! Sun! "Argh!" I fell to the ground as the guy punched me on the face, setting himself free and running away. I quickly threw my knife at him and it sliced his right shoulder but he still kept running. I stood then looked up and saw that he's not there anymore. Where on _Remnant _did he go?! _**'I don't know but we need to go to where Blake and Sun are!'**_ I'm on it!

I ran to the other side, hoping that the two of them are all right.

* * *

><p>…: <em>Ruby<em> :…

Penny and I turned around when we heard an explosion and saw smoke rise from the docking bay, only a few buildings away.

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>…: <em>Yang<em> :…

Whoa! What was that noise? An explosion? "Weiss, did you hear that?" Weiss rolled her eyes, "Of course I did. I have ears too, you know." I ignored her and pointed at the smoke not too far from here, "Let's go! I'm sure Blake's there!" We ran to the direction where the smoke is.

Blake, please be okay…

* * *

><p>…: <em>Kadmiel<em> :…

I arrive to see Sun surrounded by a bunch of White Fang soldiers. I pulled out a Five Diamonds card and threw at the soldiers and it exploded as soon it made contact to the other soldiers. "Yo! How's it hanging?" I said as I slide next to Sun, my two knives ready in each hand. Sun smirked, "I could've handle these guys but you came just in time!"

The soldiers charge at us but we quickly beat them down then, Sun pulled out his weapon, a collapsible red staff. He started to hit them when they get near, each hitting them back with a flaming blow. He even managed to create a scorching shockwave to end them.

We were fighting them smoothly until we got blown away by Roman's attack, hitting our backs against the container. Then, I saw Blake leaped into action. "He's _mine_!" Blake attacked him with both blades while using her Semblance, Roman backs away and kept deflecting her blows at incredible speed. Blake slid around Roman to try to find a weak spot, but Roman managed to land a few hits on her until one final blow that caused her to go down.

My turn.

Just as Roman was about to relax, I quickly grabbed his arm, catching him by surprise. I twisted my body while still holding his arm, making him shout in pain, then I focused my fire energy to my free hand and punched him _hard_ that sent him flying upwards, "Sun! _Now_!" I somersaulted backwards for Sun's turn.

Sun jumped and kicked Roman in mid-air downwards. Roman recovered immediately as he dodged Sun's attack from above, then Sun disconnected his staff in two spinning circles of bullet-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing everything he has at him. _**'That's pretty badass.'**_ But Roman still managed to deflect Sun's attacks until a millisecond-long pause allowed Blake to slashed him and knocked him back.

"Nice combo attack." I said as me and Sun smiled and fist-bumped. Then, we heard an explosion again and looked up to see a container was about to fall above us, but we managed to dodge just in time. Sun ended up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane, ready to blow his head off.

Just as he was about to fire, our attention was drawn by a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

We looked up and saw Ruby on the rooftop. She swung Crescent Rose, ready for action. Roman waved to her, "Well hello, Red! Isn't past your bedtime already?" We saw Penny approached her and said something that made Ruby divert her attention. Roman saw an opening and fired his cane to her, blowing our leader away. "AAAAHH!" Penny ran to Ruby to help her up.

Roman laughed at his attack on Ruby. "Bastard…" I was about to attack him again, but I saw Penny on the edge of the roof again. This time, a _sword_ appeared from behind her and _multiplied_. Several blades hovering from Penny's back, "It's official, that girl is a _robot_." I mumbled.

She leaped the rooftop with her blades acting as wings, she send three of her swords at the two White Fang soldiers, knocking them down before even touching the ground. She flung her swords at a bunch of soldiers, one got impaled to the wall, created a barrier of spinning blades against a running attack, leaped over a soldier with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she threw to knock multiple soldiers off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun said in amazement. I called out to him, "Sun! Time to run off to safety unless you wanna get caught in the middle of it!" Realizing he's still in the _middle_, he quickly went to our side.

Then, three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle. But, Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, pulling Penny back with her strings. _**'Strings?'**_ When her swords swirls around her again, she commanded them to build up a large, glowing ball of green light. With a punch, bright lasers hit the Bullheads, slicing each one in half and causing the White Fang members inside to fall. The pieces fall behind the building Ruby was on.

Wow, never thought I'd see a real life robot. And a _badass _one.

Penny aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crates of Dust and pulled them, tugging the aircraft with them. I saw Roman grimaced at what happened and headed towards the last transport. We just watched him go as we can't do anything right now.

Penny pulled with all her might on the strings and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion. We watched Roman observed from his transport and went inside, probably feeling angry at what happened, then the transport flew off.

* * *

><p>Few minutes after the battle, police cars arrived on the scene. Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny, and I sat on the boxes in silence after Blake explained to Ruby about her, feeling exhausted from the battle. The silence broke when Yang and Weiss came. All of us stood up and Ruby immediately spoke, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing! See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute…"<p>

Weiss ignored Ruby and approached Blake. Blake calmly looked at her, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"_Stop_. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" She paused, "_Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And I've decided…" Sun, Ruby, Yang, and I looked at each other, feeling worried.

"…that I don't care."

All of us were pretty surprised, Blake the most. "You don't?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Weiss silenced her, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not some," She looked at Sun, "…someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang, who are grinning at her. Then at me, also grinning and happy that this issue's finally solved. Blake smiled at us and wiped a tear from her eye, "Of course." Weiss smiled at Blake's response.

Ruby waved her arms wildly, "Yeah! Team RWBYK's back together!" I only chuckled at Ruby. As we gather with each other, Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Sun only laughed nervously. Then, she pointed at me, "And you! Why didn't you tell us you were supposed to meet up with Blake? I knew that was a lie earlier!"

I held my hands up defensively, "Whoa, calm down, princess. I was told to keep it a secret and I respect that and it's _not entirely _a lie, you know."

"Would you _stop _calling me that?!"

I stick out my tongue playfully, "But where's the fun in that, _princess_?"

Weiss only responded by growling angrily and glaring at me. I merely laughed at her reaction. I noticed Ruby was looking around, "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?"

Yang looked around too, "Huh, that's odd. She was just here a minute ago." Then, Yang draped her arm around Blake's shoulders, earning a surprised look from the Faunus. "Oh well! She can take care of herself! Let's get going, guys!" We walked out of the docks, heading back to Beacon.

"ACHOO!"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Darkened back seat of a limo…<em> ~

…: _3rd Person POV _:…

Penny watched Ruby and the others walk out of the docks, "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said. Penny looked down sadly, "I know, sir…"

"Your time will come, Penny…"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Elsewhere… <em>~

…: _?__?_ :…

Where the hell is _he_? What's taking him so long?

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in." The metallic door slid open and the person outside came in, "So, did you find _him_?" He nodded, "Yes, sir." He took off his shades and gave it to me, I immediately scanned it for data. After a few seconds, _I finally found him_. "So this is that _bastard's_ master, huh?"

Raven-black hair, average height, _orange eyes_. Well, would you look at that, Efreet? I finally found your _other half_. _**'HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' **_I grinned, "Hmm… Interesting. It said here that this _boy _is a _female_." I chuckled, "Forcing your master to _disguise_ so that I can't find _you_, huh? He must've forgotten that I can _create any kind of technology_ to find him, technology is so advanced these days." I grinned, "I knew finding you was hard but, _it's all worth it in the end_." Now, all I gotta do is to find where they're hiding.

"Sir? Should I find this person and extract _him_?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. Let them have their moment while it lasts. Besides, I already know where his master is."

"And where would that be?"

I moved my chair to show him where, "Beacon Academy, my friend." I stood up and approached him, "You shall infiltrate this school and _find_ her. Bring an ally with you, someone you can _completely_ trust."

He grinned, "And what shall I do after finding her?"

"_What do you think?_"

He laughed maniacally and left the room. I returned to my chair and searched info about this _girl_. Hmm… Team RWBYK. Then, something caught my eye. I chuckled, "Well, well, Frederick. Looks like fate is on my side after all. Your _beloved daughter _is in the same team as my prey. This will be _good_…"

I clicked that girl's profile, "Hmm… Kadmiel, huh." I chuckled, "I shall _break_ you _bit by bit _until you _turn into a beast like I am_." I punched the screen with her picture on it, glass pieces getting stuck on my hand, making it bleed. I licked the blood that is dripping from my injured hand, my blood red eyes glowing in the process. "_Blood has_ _such a wonderful taste and color. Won't you agree, Efreet?_"

'_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

"_Torturing you will be so fun. I can't wait for the day that I shall take back what once was mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey peeps! How's it going? Having a good day? I hope so! :)<strong>

**So yeah, I think there's mild violence in this because of Kadmiel's 'Assassin Kills'? xD**

**Remember peeps, if you're having a bad day, just remember what Mrs. Brightshade said in this chapter: "**Turn that frown upside down, honey. Don't waste God's gift to you.**" Don't be shy 'bout your appearance, face, etc. You should be proud of it 'cause God made you that way! :)**

**Anyway, that's all peeps. See you in the next chap! God Bless as always! :D**


	6. The Princess And The Pervert

**Author's Note: hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait (I guess?)! Since our vacation already started, (actually it started on the 1st week of April but laziness took its toll on me. xD) I'll try my best to update a **_**little**_** fast for you lovely readers out there!**

**Anyway, this chap is full of Weiss and Kadmiel moments (hence the title xD). It's not a filler, it's a part of the story how the two of them bond with each other. **

**Forgot to mention, the previous chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum. We have our own way of grieving. Sure at first, I cried when he died 'cause he's the reason why I started this fanfic, my inspiration to write this. **

**What I like about his works are the fight scenes. I haven't seen yet his other works but when I saw the fight scenes in RWBY, it made me loved it. It was so cool and awesome and the flow of the battles are AMAZING. **

**That's the reason how I got into RWBY in the first place. And I hope he's doing okay up in heaven (he's probably dancing to his heart's content or something like that. xD)**

**WARNING: Kadmiel. 'nuff said. :p**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. :)**

* * *

><p>~ <em>Team RWBYK's Room… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel_ :…

Zzz… Zzz… _**'Hey kid, wake up.' **_Hmm… leave me alone, Ifrit… _**'Do you even know what day it is?' **_Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… _**'Well, you asked for this.' **_Can you just _shut up_? Trying to sleep here.

Hmm? Is it me or did it suddenly got hot?

"AH! What the _fudge_, Ifrit?!" I touched my right arm and rubbed it gently. I could feel Ifrit rolled his eyes, _**'You wouldn't get up, so I did what I thought was necessary.' **_Gee, thanks.

I looked around and saw everyone else sleeping, except for Weiss's bed which is empty. Looks like they didn't hear me, even Blake.

I sighed and scratched my messy hair, "What time is it anyway?"

'_**I think it's 7:00 in the morning.' **_I face-palmed and let it slide down my face, "And what _possessed _you to wake me up this _early_?" Ifrit sighed, _**'Like I asked earlier. Do you know what day it is?' **_I grumbled and checked my scroll.

Oh shit, today's Tuesday! Damn, I need to get ready! I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room. Where's the shower room again?!

~ _20 minutes later… _~

"Whew! That's refreshing!" I wiped my face with my towel. After five minutes of searching, I finally found the boys' shower room.

Yup, _boys' shower room._

I don't have any other choice, you know. If there was a special shower room like the one from an anime I watched, I'd _gladly_ take it. Also, I managed to get in and out with the other guys still in their cubicles.

So yeah, I think I'll survive.

I still haven't worn my blazer and the blue vest yet. _**'What about your necktie?' **_I chuckled nervously. I was hoping I could make an excuse for not wearing the tie.

'_**You still don't know how, do you?' **_How should I know? In my old school, you just clip the tie in front!

I was about to open the door when I remembered something. Whew, I didn't forget. I slide my hand down from my chest to see if it's really flat.

Feeling satisfied, I opened the door and saw Weiss standing in front of the mirror, fixing her uniform.

She should _really _consider letting her hair down.

…

Okay, weird. I got the sudden urge to pat her head and let my fingers stroke her beautiful, shiny hair.

"Well, you're up early, unlike the past few days. Pick up your jaw and get ready, would you? I _don't _want to be late in class."

I didn't even realized my jaw dropped, "What about those three?"

"I'll wake them up. Just get ready." Alright, alright. Sheesh, I'm on it. I set down my bag on Bed-san and took out my blazer, blue vest, and the black shoes. I left my necktie on purpose.

Wait a minute. Where's my scroll?

My hands searched my pockets for the scroll. Damn it, first day of my school year and I already lost something. Great job, Kadmiel.

Then, something caught my eye. Oh hey! There it is! Ha! Not today, karma! I was about to grab it, _until Yang decided to crush me_.

Actually, I take that back. R.I.P my spine, you will be dearly missed.

"Ack! Yang!" I squirmed below her to wake her up and get myself free, but Yang only mumbled something and wrapped me in a _bone-crushing hug_. If this is about the tie, I'll wear it so please _stop_! I still wanna _live_!

Blake seems to be awake as I hear movement on her bed, "What's that noise?" I heard as she yawned.

She turned to her left side and saw Yang _squeezing _the life outta me. She saw my messy hair and few of my undone buttons on my now messy shirt.

Seeing this, she looked at me blankly. "This… is not… what… it looks like…!" I struggled answering because you know what.

She looked up and saw Yang's blanket hanging on the edge of the bed, "Let me guess, she fell?" I was about to answer but she cut me off, "On second thought, don't answer."

"Gooooood Morning, Team RWBYK!" Ruby cheerfully greeted, still in her pajamas. "Uh… What's going on…?" She asked slowly when she saw the situation I'm in.

"Just how long are you two going to play around?" Weiss appeared besides Ruby, arms crossed and her hair in its usual ponytail.

"We're not… playing… around! Just get… Yang off of… me, will you…?!"

"Oh look. Something came out of her mouth."

~ _After Yang temporarily killed Kadmiel…_ ~

Haa… Haa… Haa… I really thought I was gonna die back there. _**'Well for me, it was a pretty good experience ~'**_ Get your mind out of the gutter, Ifrit.

I stretched my body to see if it's still working. Ruby and the others left to get ready, leaving me and Weiss in the room.

It's so quiet, I could hear the cricket sounds.

I finger-combed my hair back and sighed tiredly, some of my bangs went back its usual place. I walked up to the mirror and fixed my long-sleeve white shirt, leaving the first button undone. Then, I wore my blue vest.

"Aren't you going to comb your hair?"

I shook my head while finger-combing my hair backwards again, not looking at her. "Don't need to. It'll return to my normal hairstyle once it dried off."

"Well, that explains it." Thanks for your oh-so-wonderful _compliment_.

…

Okay, this is awkward. I'm not one to spark a conversation with anyone, I only talk when it's needed. Sure, I talk too but mostly I prefer to stay quiet and observe.

"Aren't you going to wear your necktie?"

The _dreadful question _I've been avoiding. I turned to her, "W-well, I thought that maybe I'd look good without the tie. So… yeah." I chuckled nervously.

"Your face says otherwise."

Ah, damn it. I couldn't lie when it comes to this. I heard her sighed and stood up from her bed then walked towards my bag and took out the red necktie.

I just looked at her dumbfounded as she walked up to me. Is she going to do what I think she's…?

"Hold still."

I did as I told and she raised my collar. Since I'm tall and she's a midget (Ha!), she tip-toed and I backed my head a little, feeling her head a little close to my face.

She put the tie around the collar, slightly making her forehead close to my lips. Okay, this looked like it came out straight from a romance manga.

She stopped tip-toeing and adjusted my tie to a right length. Weird, she's pretty calm about this. I slightly looked down to see her face… blushing?

'_**Whoa… Is that for real ~?' **_It's not a full blush but it's still counted as a _blush_. I looked around the room to hide my _own _blush. Been a while for someone who's _this close _to me, physical contact's a little foreign to me.

"I told you to _hold still_, didn't I?"

"Um… y-yeah."

As she starts fixing my tie, I looked down again and saw _nothing_. I snickered, "What's so funny?" She asked. I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid my full-blown laugh at her. Then, I removed my hand and grinned. "I gotta ask."

"What?"

"Why is your chest _flat_ when you wear your usual clothes _and _your uniform, but you have _some _when you're in your _nightgown_?"

'_**Dude, seriously?' **_What? I was just aski- ack! "W-weiss…!" She _tightened _the necktie even more. After a few seconds of choking, she loosened the grip. "Aw come on! I was just teasing you." I chuckled at her reaction. She's so fun to tease ~

She put the tie under the blue vest to keep it secure. Seeing my first button undone, she buttoned it and raised the tie on the collar's level.

Ugh, it feels like I'm gonna choke with my tie _this_ _close_ to my neck.

I lowered the tie a bit and unbuttoned it again. She semi-glared at me, "Why did you unbuttoned it again? That's against regulations, you idiot."

I rolled my eyes, "One button wouldn't hurt. Besides, it's not like a major one if I'm gonna be punished."

"You still broke the rules."

"Meh."

Her eye twitched at my response. After that, she opened the door and looked at me. "Come on, _pervert_. I don't want to be _late_."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, taking my blazer with me. "As you wish, _princess_."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Professor Port's Class… <em>~

…: _Weiss_ :…

Seriously, is that _pervert _out of her damn _mind_?! Commenting about my _chest _of all things! I looked to my right side to see if this _idiot _is even listening at the lecture and saw that she's _sleeping_!

She's been sleeping for an _hour_ straight! Does she even _care _about passing?!

Wait, is it me or there's something moving my hair?

I looked down to my side and saw Kadmiel's hand, who is awake, stroking my hair absentmindedly. I looked at her, her head resting on her right arm on the table, with an annoyed expression. "_What _are you doing?! I'm trying to listen here!" I hissed.

"Not my fault your hair's beautiful and soft." Does she even know what she's _saying _right now?!

"By the way, class. Test is coming up this week, so I expect you to scan your notes." The idiot suddenly stopped and slowly perked at the announcement and looked like the world is ending. "A-a test?" She mumbled.

"And Mr. Crosswind," She immediately stood straight, catching her full attention. "I expect you'll get a _high grade._"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Library… <em>~

After classes, I told all of them we should go here to study for the upcoming test. Most of them complained but obliged anyway.

Ruby is scanning her notes with a bored expression while Yang is reading a comic book, occasionally laughing. Blake is also reading her notes with her arm supporting her left cheek.

It was nice, studying in a peaceful, quiet place. _Until the idiotic perv raised her MP3 Player's volume. _

Seriously, we're in the _freaking _library. I could hear the music's upbeat rhythm with her foot tapping with the beat as she happily reads her so-called _manga_ (She said it herself) with a _ridiculously _long title.

She doesn't really care about passing at all, does she?

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. You shouldn't care about every little thing she does. If she fails, then fine. It's none of your business, it's her fault after all. So, just focus on getting a perfect grade, Weiss Schnee.

It was going smoothly _until she started humming it_. My eye twitched at the sound, irritation growing with each tap of her foot.

I closed my notebook and glared at her. I clenched my fists and slammed it on the table to catch her attention, Ruby and the others were startled.

My fists were shaking from irritation as the idiot continued doing what she's doing, _completely _ignoring me. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were starting to get worried at what I might do if this _idiot _continues to ignore me.

Then, she turned the page. Okay, _that's it_! I'm going to take those _damn headphones_ and _comic book_!

I immediately stood and took both of her headphones and the book. "Wha-!" She turned to me abruptly and glared at me, "Hey, I was just getting to the good part! What's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_? You just sit there, listening to your player and you're _humming _it while your foot _taps_ with the beat! And you're reading a _comic book_-"

"_Manga_."

"_Whatever_! I can't concentrate because of your _ignorance_! Do you even _care _about passing?!"

She smirked, "Aw, you're worried about me. How touching ~" Did she just _joked _at a time like this?! I can't believe this! This girl is too _carefree_!

She stood up and sighed, "Look, the test is still in _few days_. That means, I still have _time _to do whatever I want _before _studying."

"Besides, I can just use my common sense, you know. And I'm sorry if I was too distracting."

My eyes widened slightly at her apology. I was honestly not expecting that.

"So, please?" She held out her hand, indicating to her headphones and her '_manga_'. I just stared at her hand, debating whether to give it or not.

But, I made up my mind.

"I'll give it to you, _on one condition_." She groaned, "Fine. What is it?"

"Let me tutor you."

…: _Kadmiel_ :…

Wait, _what_. What's with the sudden change? I blinked my eyes and got tongue-tied, "I… um, uh… what, ah…" Ruby and the others were pretty surprised at Weiss's change of mood.

"Uh… come again?"

She sighed impatiently, "Great, are you deaf now? I'm not going to repeat it again, Kadmiel."

To be honest, I _hate _studying. That's why I only use my common sense and I always nailed it. But at the same time, I'm actually nervous that I'll fail yet I don't want to study but-

Argh! Damn it, I can't decide! _**'But the problem is, you just got here. There's still lessons you missed when the semester began, you know. Let her do what she wants with you.' **_

…seriously, Ifrit? _**'What? I didn't **__**imply**__** anything ~'**_ Sure, act more innocent, partner.

Wait, why would she suddenly do this? Don't tell me…

"And consider it as _payback from earlier_, Crosswind."

I freaking knew it. It'd feel _so good _to wipe that _smirk_ off on her face.

I sighed and groaned, "Alright, alright. Now, can you please…?" I held out my hand again. She looked at me skeptically then slowly gave my headphones and manga to me.

I smiled as she gave them to me. This is my precious headphones and I'm _not _gonna let them take it or borrow it unless I trust them, it has a sentimental value in it.

She sat down, "Now it's settled, we'll start by-"

"Uh, just a minute. Let me do something first."

"What is it now?"

I immediately _dashed _outside of the library, but not before I smirked and stick my tongue out at her mockingly. Hah! Think she got me, huh?

"KADMIEL CROSSWIND!"

* * *

><p>~ <em>Evening, Team RWBYK's Room… <em>~

I carefully opened the door and looked inside if Weiss is inside and only saw Ruby, Blake, and Yang sitting on Blake's bed.

I've been hiding from Weiss this whole afternoon, screaming my name wherever she goes with _cute_ death threats in it.

I went to all the places that can hide me in the _whole academy_. Hell, I even went inside of the _boys' comfort room _and hid inside of a cubicle.

I was actually _terrified_ when she screamed my name _inside the room_. I could hear her tired sighs echoing inside, then she asked all of the guys if they've seen me.

They quickly shook their heads since I told them if an angry midget comes in here looking for me, just deny it.

Also, I accidentally hid inside of Professor _Goodwitch's _office without knowing (Her office was simple). But, I managed to get out by the window without her noticing. So yeah, I jumped out of a room on the _3rd floor_ and survived thanks to a _tree_.

All in all, I'm _dead _tired. Nice workout, though.

Yang raised her head from the comic book she's reading, "Hey, Kadmiel! How's your game of hide and seek with Weiss?"

I sighed tiredly, "Exhausting. Is she really _that _determined to tutor me?"

Yang chuckled, "Well, pretty much since she's not back yet."

I sat down on Weiss's bed. "By the way, what did she meant by 'payback from earlier'? Did you pranked her or something?"

I shook my head while removing leaves on my hair, "No. I commented about her chest then she choked me while fixing my necktie and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _Hold up_. _Weiss _fixed _your _necktie for _you_?" Well, I guess it _is _a big deal, considering her _Weiss_-cold personality.

Eh? Get it? _**'No. Bad Kadmiel, bad pun.'**_ Aw, c'mon. Humor me at least a bit. "Uh… yeah…?"

The three of them looked at each other with the 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look. Then, looked at _me_. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at them each.

…

Oh.

_Oh._

_No. NO. _They _seriously _thought of _that possibility_?! What the hell are they _thinking_! I straightened my body and made hand gestures denying it, "Guys, _no._ There is no _freaking _way that she's-"

"Think about it. Why would _Weiss _do that? As far as I can tell, she only does those things with people she's _comfortable _with. We know since we are her teammates after all _and _we knew each other long enough for her to be comfortable with us." Blake clarified.

"_Yours _is a special case." Yang continued, "During your initiation, she looked pretty _worried_ when you broke down _and now_, she's _concerned_ about _your academics_."

She grinned, "And what about the day when you two first met? That escalated quickly, you know!"

"Isn't that _normal_? To be concerned for your _teammate_? And what escalated quickly? How come I can't- Oh."

I blushed when it came back to me. I really don't wanna remember that anymore. "_Really, _Yang? Do you _have_ to mention that?! For the record, we were blown away by the impact!"

...

"So the impact thing was actually true..." I heard Ruby mumbled.

I stood up, "And aren't you guys forgetting something? _I'm a girl_. It _won't _work out! Besides, I don't think she swings that way!"

Blake walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She smiled, "Love is genderless, Kadmiel. You love who you love, regardless of who they are."

"Are you _that _interested in this, Blake?! Your eyes are practically _sparkling_!"

Yang went beside me and wrapped her arm around my neck, "Don't worry, buddy! We respect people's lives and their choices, you know. Right, guys?"

Blake and Ruby nodded while smiling, showing their support. I face-palmed, "Ugh, it's like middle school all over again…" I mumbled.

"I, for one, will help you guide your way in melting the Ice Queen's heart! What do you say, Kadmiel?"

"No."

"Tip #1!" She ignored me anyway. "As you mentioned earlier, you shouldn't comment such things in a girl's chest, even if they _are _flat."

I removed Yang's arm around my neck, "I told you, I _don't _have _any _intentions in asking her out. And even if I was interested, I don't and _never will _have a chance with her."

I'm not falling for this. Not again, not _ever_.

Ruby shrugged and smiled, "You never know, Kadmiel. Maybe one day, you'll realize you're head over heels for Weiss." C'mon, not you too…

'_**Or the other way around.'**_ Shut up, Ifrit.

Yang grinned, "See? Even Ruby's in this!" Then, Yang went to the middle of the room enthusiastically. "Alright! Ruby, Blake, and their _sexy hot _teammate, Yang are in favor of Team _Winterberry_!"

She held out a fist in the air, "BANZAI!" Then, Ruby and Blake followed. Winterberry? What's a winterberry? _**'They're usually bright red berries and deciduous leaves that turn black in the fall.'**_

"Uh… why 'Winterberry'?"

"Because it has 'Winter' on the name and winter is a cold season…?"

Yang chuckled and pat Ruby's head. Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Blake smiled, "Also, her full name means 'White Snow' in a foreign language and since winterberries are red, we decided it'd be your 'combo name'."

"Plus, I think it's cute!" Yang added.

"Combo name?"

"Well, I thought it'd be cool if we have combo names when we're fighting. We haven't thought of the rest, and we thought 'winterberry' would be okay for the two of you." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Shouldn't that be _your _combo name, Ruby? Your insignia is _red _after all."

Suddenly, I can hear footsteps from outside and stopped near the door. "Crap! That's gotta be Weiss!" I climbed on the window and looked back at them, "See ya tomorrow, guys!"

"Wait! Where're you gonna sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry! I have a place to crash."

I heard the doorknob's click, "Gotta go now bye!" I hurriedly said and jumped off. Looks like I'm gonna crash at Mrs. Brightshade's place for the mean time.

Oh well! Snack time, here I come!

* * *

><p>~ <em>The next day, Beacon Academy…<em> ~

Aw, man! I'll never get tired of pastries! Especially from Mrs. Brightshade! They were pretty surprised that I came home last night, but they just laughed it off when they heard the whole story.

I climbed the tree near our room's window and grabbed on the ledge. I slowly took a peek and- MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY! I WAS _NOT _PREPARED FOR THAT! ACTUALLY SCRATCH THAT MY _ENTIRE BEING _WASN'T READY!

I quickly ducked my head and moved to the further left side. I put my hand to my chest and felt my heart beating _really fast_.

Holy _shit_… Did I just saw Weiss _naked_? I just saw Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, _**naked**_?

_Fudge_! I can't take it! I-I need to calm down, damn it! But, man… She sure is _beautiful_. Hell, I don't think 'beautiful' is enough to describe her. It's like I saw a _goddess _or something like that…

Argh! _Stop it_! That was _too_ over-the-top! Shit, my face feels _hot_. I wonder what would she look like if she's a Faunus, like an arctic fox?

_An arctic fox Faunus Weiss laying on the bed with nothing to cover her sexy body but her fluffy tail, "Oh, Kadmiel ~" She said seductively._

Argh! Stop thinking about her _like that_! Seriously! Get a _grip, _Kadmiel! I blame all of you for this, guys.

: _**Go on girl, let me touch that body.**_

_**You know I like it when you drop it **low**!**_

_**Hike up that skirt, get **naughty _ :

_FUCK YOU, IFRIT_! _**'What? I was just tryin' to help ~' **_HELP, MY _ASS_!

"Coast is clear, buddy! You can come in now!" How did Yang know I was here? I made sure I moved at the end of the left side of the ledge.

I moved to the other side a bit and climbed up. As soon as I got in, I covered my red face with both of my hands and crouched. I still couldn't get that _image _out of my damn mind.

"What's wrong, Kadmiel?" I heard Ruby asked.

"Seeing you like this, I assumed you saw _it_?" Yang snickered and Blake chuckled. Getting it, Ruby chuckled also. I only glared at the busty blonde.

Ugh, at this rate, I couldn't look at Weiss the same way before…

"KADMIEL!"

"Wha-! Weiss!"

…! Fudge! _Not again! _"Why are you covering your mouth as if you just saw a _ghost_? And why is your face so _red_?!"

"Um, uh… I don't, uh…" I started to back up and my back hit against the book shelf.

I put my hands behind the shelf, gripping it tightly. I could feel my face get hot every minute I stare at Weiss, still thinking about _that_.

'_**You seem to enjoy yourself. How 'bout another one ~?' **_DON'T YOU _FUCKING _DARE-!

And that was the final blow.

"Don't you know how I was _so exhausted _yesterday _hunting _you?! And now you got the _nerve _to show up?! And- Oh, _great_! Now you're just _sitting _there, clearly not paying _any _attention to me!"

She sighed, "Ugh, let's just go to the library, idiot." Then, she dragged me by my hood.

I just let her drag me while I'm _sitting on the floor_, too weak to move by myself because of that _damn image_.

And how she managed to drag me just by my _hood _is unbelievable.

"Good luck studying, Kadmiel! _You're gonna need lots of it_!"

HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA SURVIVE WITH _HER _THE WHOLE DAY?!

* * *

><p>~ <em>Library…<em> ~

"What is there to study for? I mean, Professor keeps telling us his '_magnificent stories of his youth_'. Is the test about his '_manliness_' or something?"

I have now regain the ability to speak after '_that_'.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course there's something to study for. He _is _a professor for a reason."

"Oh yeah? _Like what_?"

She took out her notebook and gave it to me. Each turn of the page my face gets more _dreadful_. "What. The. Actual. _Fudge_."

She scoffed and smirked, "What? Too amazed by my fine _handwriting_?"

I showed her notebook _full _of Professor's _stories_, with occasional drawings which I assumed Ruby drew it, in disbelief. "You seriously wrote the _whole thing_, Weiss?"

She semi-glared at me, "Yes. Unlike _you_, who slept through classes, _I _pay attention to their lectures and write them down."

I sighed, "So, you're gonna torture me with these _freaking large books_?" I gestured at the books beside me.

"Yes. Now, we'll start with that book." She said firmly. I sighed, "Yes, ma'am." I took the brown large book and opened it.

She slid her chair close to me, _too close _in fact. "Okay. Let's start here…" Wow, she smells so nice. I wonder if I can touch her hair again. Never thought she's this _beautiful_ up close…

Wait, what. Ugh, there you go again, Kadmiel. Seriously, stop it. You're _not_ going through this again. "…and finish here. Kadmiel?"

I snapped out and looked at her, "H-huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I hear you." She looked at me skeptically. "Honest!" She rolled her eyes.

She holds the left side of the cover while I do the same to the right side and we read the book in silence.

After few minutes of reading, I yawned. "This is _boring_. Is there an _interesting _part here?"

She scowled, "How 'bout you keep reading and find out yourself."

I groaned. Ha! I know! Little music can't hurt, right? I took out my MP3 Player and earphones. "What do you think you're doing?"

I untangled the earphones and put one on my left ear, "What? It's fun studying while listening to music, you know."

"It's a _distraction_. How are you going to study while you're focused on music?"

I handed one to her and smiled, "Wanna try and see it for yourself, princess?"

She looked at me, then at the earphone, and back to me. "Trust me, it made me focus more when studying."

She sighed, "If you say so." She took it and placed it on her right ear, then I turned on my player. Finally, music… I thought I was gonna die in boredom.

I could see Weiss doing okay since she has no signs of having trouble. She's even tapping her finger on the table with the beat! I just smiled and went back reading.

: _My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hon! _:

I quickly clicked the 'Next' button. "Uh… _What was that_?"

"Nothing, I swear."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Evening, Team RWBYK's Room…<em> ~

Our study session went _unexpectedly _smooth, with Weiss pointing out all the previous lessons. It was nerve-wrecking and mind-blowing at the same time with all the lessons I need to catch up.

But, I managed to get by with the help of music.

We were eating in the cafeteria and Yang kept teasing me about _earlier_, which Weiss doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way.

I blush whenever Yang mentions about _that_. It's a freaking _miracle_ I ate my food while maintaining my composure! Weiss asked why I was acting like this and Yang responded to _this_.

"Oh, don't worry about a single thing! She's just having an _innocent imagination _about _someone_. Right, _Kadmiel_?"

I choked on my drink and glared at the brawler, who is smiling _innocently_.

And because of that, I didn't stay too long.

So, I'm just here, sitting by the window stargazing. It's really relaxing, stargazing and gentle breezes past through you. But, I'm not satisfied with the view I'm getting since there's a _big tree _blocking it.

Maybe I could sit on the roof? _**'And how're you gonna do that?' **_Pfft. Please, I've done this many times before. It'll be a piece of cake climbing up!

I looked up and saw a ledge. I stood up and grabbed it, boosting myself up and voila! A nice spot for stargazing.

I sat down and took out both of my earphones and player. I put it on and turned on my player.

I wonder who's the guy in shades… Oh yeah, I forgot to ask Blake what did that guy do to her. I'll ask her tomorrow if I didn't forget again.

I sighed. I'm worried, Ifrit. What if _he _already found out? If I stay here any longer, Ruby and the others might get involved in this… _**'Like I said, let's **__**hope **__**not. If that happens, we'll do **__**everything **__**in our power to keep them safe.'**_

Yeah, that's right. I'm not letting him take you, partner. _**'Well, that's flattering.' **_I chuckled in response. A few minutes have passed and stars started to show up more, the broken moon lighting up the night sky.

'_**By the way, kiddo. About Schnee…' **_If this is about _that_, I take back what I said. _**'No, not that, idiot. I noticed your heart changed a little bit.' **_How so?

'_**While you're in the library with Schnee, you were pretty… different. Like how you once were with Ma-' **_

I clenched my fist, "Ifrit, _stop_." How many times do I have to tell everybody that I'm _not _interested? I'm not falling for it _again_.

Yes, my heart changed probably because of her change of attitude at that time. There's no _other _meaning to it.

"Stop what?"

"Weiss!" She tried to climb up, but her attempt failed. I just stared at her while still trying to boost herself. "Uh, little _help_, please?"

Heh, _little_. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking towards her. I held out my hand and she took it. For some odd reason, my heart skipped a beat.

Meh, probably just lack of physical contact.

"What are you doing here?"

She dusted herself off, "I should be the one asking you that, Kadmiel." Then, she put her hands on her hips. "So, who's here with you?"

"I'm pretty sure you can see that I'm alone, right?"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, "I'm not deaf, Kadmiel. I heard you say 'stop', unless you're referring to _me._"

Oh, that. I didn't know I said that. "Nah, I was on the phone with somebody."

"Oh."

I sat down again, "So, what're you doing here?" She sat down beside me, "I come up here sometimes to stargaze, whenever I'm bored or need some time to think about something."

She looked at me, "You?" I shrugged, "Same. It helps me relax."

"I see."

After few minutes of stargazing, I looked at her. I've always wondered about that scar across her left eye. _**'Well, you heard that she had a rough childhood. So maybe around that time?' **_It could be.

"_Yours is a special case. She was worried when you were at the initiation and now, she's concerned about your academics!_" A special case, huh…

I looked at her again, "Say, Weiss." She turned to me, "Yes?"

"Why the sudden change?"

She composed herself, "Well… honestly, I don't know. I was angry at first because you were too _distracting_, then I suddenly got an urge to teach you."

I smirked, "What? Because of what I said yesterday?"

She scowled, "Yes, _that too_. You idiotic perv, do you _seriously _have to mention that?"

I stick my tongue out playfully, "Truth hurts, _princess_." She growled and- "OW! _That hurts_!" She suddenly pulled my hair _painfully_. "That's what you get. And what is up with that stupid nickname?"

I rubbed the part she pulled, "I think it fits. You're so prim and proper. Well, that's understandable since you _are _an heiress after all."

She smiled proudly, "That's right." Then, she glared at me. "And would you _stop _calling me that?"

"I'll stop if you stop calling me nicknames too, _princess_."

She growled in response and slapped my shoulder _hard_. I merely laughed at her reaction, a genuine one. Then, she quietly laughed. Who knew I could still do that?

: _**In my head, I see you all over me.**_

_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_

_**In my head, you'll be screaming **more _ :

WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH YOU AND REPLAYING SONGS _IN MY HEAD_?! _**'Did you just...' **_AND _NO, _I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE!

"You know, you're pretty okay, Kadmiel." Weiss said, as I snapped out. "At first, I was suspicious of you because of your disguise and you're quite mysterious. We don't even know a thing about your past."

My past… I know that they're my teammates but, it's hard to trust somebody these days… You thought they're your friends but, they're just wolves in sheep's clothing.

I just smiled at her, "I could say the same thing to you, _princess_." She rolled her eyes again at the nickname. I handed one earphone to her, "Wanna be lonely with me?"

She blinked her eyes but accepted the earphone anyway. I sighed contently in peace, even for just a while.

A possibility, huh… I'd like to take a chance and see how this goes.

: _Like a sky with no sun, like a night that has no day. My heart was eclipsed by the dark then something changed ~ _:

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, uh, yeah. That's why the combo name (ship name *shot*) is Winterberry. ^^ <strong>

**I think that escalated quickly. Oh well, **_**I shall go down with this ship**_**. :p **

**To clarify, Kadmiel is **_**not **_**in love with Weiss (yet *shot again*). What she meant by taking a chance is she'll try to be friends with her with the hopes of not to repeat 'it' again. **

**Weiss would be a big part of this story since she'll get involved if you read the last chapter. :p**

**Also, the manga Kadmiel was reading is "Yahari Ore No Seishun Rabukome Wa Machigatte Iru" or "Oregairu" for short and the song she's listening to was "Masayume Chasing by BoA (Fairy Tail OST)" :D**

**BTW, the arctic fox Faunus Weiss is from dashingicecream's foxylady!AU (Credits to her! :D). If you're a Checkmate/Monochrome fan, check out her Tumblr! Her art is just SO ADORABLE.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chap peeps! God Bless You! :D**


	7. Trust Me

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry it took so long for this. I've been thinking about this thoroughly to avoid any confusion and I've also been hooked on Kill la Kill for a while too (still thinking about the ending. :P Senketsuuuu…).**

**Oh yeah, the other day when I was walking around outside, a car with a brand name (Is that what it's called?) **_**Crosswind **_**passed by.**

**And I was like, '…what the hell?' xD**

**If you guys thinking that's where I got Kadmiel's surname, you're absolutely wrong. I swear, I came up with the name! It slipped outta my mind that there's a car with the name Crosswind on it! **

**Meh, I think it fits. :p**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. :)**

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Academy… <em>~

…: _?__? _:…

I got out of the aircraft and walked towards the academy's entrance with bunch of students from other nations in tow, chatting endlessly at how they're excited about the upcoming Vytal Festival.

I stopped few feet away from the statue and looked up, blocking the blinding sunlight with my hand.

I smirked. So this is where you've been hiding. I can't wait to see you…

I walked around the academy with her picture in my hand. I asked some of the students if they've seen her, but I always get a negative response. I thanked them anyway.

The picture was pretty much a _long time ago_ but I figured that somebody might recognize her.

I sighed, "Where the hell are you?" I just hope _he_'s not lying about this. I took the stairs to the second floor then, I passed by a room that's rather _rowdy_.

Hmm… Maybe I should ask them?

I leaned against the door. All I could hear was shouting and laughter inside. Uh… on second thought, maybe I shouldn't. Whatever that is, I wouldn't want to get caught in the middle.

"I SWEAR, I **WILL **MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER GET DOWN FROM THE CEILING, **CROSSWIND**!"

…?!

Did she just said what I think she said?

I quickly opened the door, "Sorry for the intrusion!"

All of them stopped at what they're doing and looked at me. I saw a busty blonde besides a girl with a red cape, the red caped girl seems to be trying to calm the silver-haired girl with… black smoke on her face? While the black-haired girl with a bow looked up from her book.

And the person with disheveled raven hair, who the silver-haired girl has her grip on the collar with both of her hands, stared at me with wide eyes.

Could it be…? I slowly looked at the photo and back to the person. As realization dawned, I smiled widely. "Le-" Mmph!

"Oh hey, stranger! You're probably new here so lemme tour you 'round here!" She said in a very fast pace.

"I-I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria, right? Anyway gotta go bye!" Then, we straight-off dashed somewhere.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Janitor's Closet… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

I locked the door behind me. "What're you-" I was cut off when she suddenly hugged me. I couldn't blame her since it's been a long time…

She broke off and smacked my head, "Ow!"

"_That_'s for disappearing without _any _trace at all!"

I rubbed my head. "And I know what happened the night you disappeared!"

…!? How did she know 'bout _that_? Was she there when it happened? But, I remembered she went somewhere with her parents that time! "H-how…?"

"Through a survivor, Le-"

'_**There's a survivor?' **_I quickly cut her off, "Wait! Just a reminder, _don't _call me by my name." She crossed her arms and her face scowled, "Oh, great. What're you now, _a criminal_?!"

"I-it's complicated, alright? Call me 'Kadmiel' from now on."

She blinked, "Kadmiel?" I nodded. She looked at me blankly, "And you couldn't think of any names?"

I shrugged. I think it's a good name though, "It popped inside of my mind first."

She cupped my face and looked closely to my eyes, "What the hell happened to your eyes? Why is it _orange_? Did you dye it? And what's with your getup?"

I removed her hands and slowly pushed her away, "I told you, it's complicated. And why would I dye it? That'll blind me, you know." _**'She should've asked if it's contact lenses.'**_

Silence. I can't believe it… Someone survived through _that_? I sighed, "Question, did that survivor knew it was me?" I remembered the fire was too big and it spread like _crazy_, I didn't think anyone could've survive that.

Maybe some of them escaped? "He just described it. Though I don't think he knew it was really you."

"And how did you knew it was me since that survivor only described it?"

She looked away, "He said before it happened, he saw a girl running away with tears on her eyes on that night. I asked another survivor, who's your grandma," I flinched. Tch. Of all people who survived, it had to be _her_.

"She said that you ran away on the exact night the man saw you running…"

"So, I put them together and knew it was you." Well, there's no other way to say it was someone else since the wood barricade was tight, no one could get in.

And we also have curfew that time, nobody dared to go outside of their houses past nine o'clock. Except for me 'cause I was a bit of a rebel. _**'Still are.' **_

I looked down and said nothing. Then, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "If you're thinking that I blame you for that incident, well, yeah I do."

I sighed. I knew it, even my childhood friend blames me… I'm such an idiot to think she'll side with me. Hmm, I don't blame her though.

Then, she laughed and pat my shoulder. "I'm just kidding! I know you've been down in the dumps about this, so I thought I'd joke you a little!"

I rolled my eyes then smiled and shook my head. How typical of her. "And if it helps, the village is on its way to recovery."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Mhm. Your parents planned the whole thing, they're working together with the other survivors."

"Well, isn't that a miracle? My parents are working together!" I said sarcastically.

We got out of the closet and walked. "Oh c'mon, don't be like that! They may be _like that, _but of course they'll work together for the village. It's their responsibility, after all."

My parents are the ones that manage everything in the village. Basically, my dad is the chief of Gale Village and my shithead brother is next in line to inherit his position.

Gale Village or Gale Valley. I don't how to refer it, to be honest.

"We're going to the cafeteria, right?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah. By the way," I looked at her, "Which team are you in?"

She put her hand under her chin, "Um, Team… Jupiter? Jennifer? Something like that, I guess."

What the hell? Jennifer? I snickered, "You mean Juniper (JNPR)?" She snapped her fingers, "Oh, yeah! That's the one! Can you help me find them or their leader after we eat?"

I half-smiled, "You don't have to worry 'bout that, Ruby said they eat with them sometimes. Maybe they'll join us this time."

"Wow, really? Nice, we get to eat at the same time! Just like old times, huh?" Heh, yeah, old times… Like the time you threw a salad at a kid next to me, but the salad was supposed to be for me. _**'So, a food fight ensued?' **_Yup, _exactly_.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Professor Ozpin told me." I blinked, "Why?" She looked at me, "I asked him if he knew someone with the name 'Crosswind'. He said 'Yes.' then, I asked him if he could take me with him back to Beacon."

She shrugged and smiled, "So, here I am." I nodded, "But wait, what about your team?"

"They knew about my goal, so they let me off easily. They even made a farewell party for me!"

"I see."

Oh, yeah. That picture she was holding, though. "Also, why do you have a picture of me?" She sheepishly laughed, "I thought I'd ask everyone where you are with your picture to help, I do this everywhere I go."

I looked at her blankly, "Were you _that_ eager to find me? And you do know that picture's pretty old, right?" She pouted, "Of course I am! You would've done the same thing for me and you know it!" Heh, can't deny that.

"And I thought someone might recognize you if they saw it." How can someone recognize me as my kid self? _**'She did.' **_Well, of course 'cause she _is _my childhood friend.

"Hey, Kadmiel." Oh, she stopped calling me by my name. _**'That's what you said to her.' **_

Well, yeah. I think it's refreshing to hear it. I know I always stop her in the middle of it, but it reminded me of who I _was_. I looked at her, "Hm?"

"The girl with silver hair… why is her face _so black_?"

Oh, that. _**'Why did you did it anyway?' **_I was bored and thought I could tease little miss perfect ~ _**'She's on the verge of killing you when she came.' **_

Hm, it was worth it though ~ _**'Gotta admit, that was funny as hell.' **_Heh, glad you enjoyed the show.

I laughed lightly, "I pranked her. I rubbed a _little bit _of charcoal on her towel and she almost _murdered _me if it weren't for you." She laughed, "You call that '_a little bit_'? It practically spread all over!"

"That's not my fault!" Then, we laughed as we walked.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Cafeteria… <em>~

My childhood friend being here with me, it soothes me a little. At least I got one person I _completely_ trust. _**'Glad to see you're happy 'bout this, kiddo.' **_Of course I am. I haven't seen her for a long time now.

We saw Yang and the others on the far side of the cafeteria with Team JNPR, "Hey guys, sorry we're a bit late."

"It's cool." Yang caught the berry thrown at her by the orange-haired girl on the other side.

Weiss glared at me. "So you wiped it off, huh? Such a shame, I was hoping to see it for a little while, princess."

She glared at me more, "One more prank, I'll stick you up on the wall and _freeze you_." I mockingly chuckled, "Consider it as thanks for helping me out."

She rolled her eyes, "If that's your way, I'll make sure _not_ to help you." Aw, I was just teasing ~

"Oh, by the way guys!" She stood and wrapped her arm around my neck, it choked me a little with her strength though.

"This here is Kadmiel! Kadmiel Crosswind!" Just by hearing my surname makes me cringe. _**'Why?' **_I just… started to hate it sometime around my childhood.

I waved my hand and half-smiled, "Hello." The orange-haired girl smiled beamingly, "So you're the guy who took advantage of Weiss! I'm Nora Valkyrie!"

Weiss immediately looked at Nora in shock and my childhood friend smirked at me. Yang must've told her or _them _about how I met Weiss.

Dammit, Yang.

I quickly shook my head, "What? N-no! I didn't do anything to her." Nora just continued to grin.

The ponytailed guy with a magenta streak nod in acknowledgement and smiled a little, "Ren, Lie Ren."

The red-haired girl- _**'Wait, isn't she on the cover of that cereal?' **_Pumpkin Pete's? Oh, yeah! She is! She waved her hand, "Hello! I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you!"

I smiled, "Likewise." The blonde guy nodded too, "Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR." I nodded in return, "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"Wait, you're Pyrrha Nikos?" My childhood friend besides me asked. Pyrrha nodded, "Yup, that's me." She smiled in excitement, "Oh wow! I get to be in a team with _Pyrrha Nikos_!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh yeah guys. Meet your new teammate, Hana Caelum." Hana smiled, "Nice to finally meet you!"

Nora widely smiled, "Wow! We got another teammate! That's so _cool_!" She latched on Hana's arm excitedly, "Welcome to the team, Hana!"

"Glad to be in a team like yours, Jaune!" He quietly laughed and smiled, "The more the merrier, right?" We sat with our respective teams, I sat next to Weiss and Hana next to Jaune.

"So, Hana," Pyrrha began. "How did you get here?"

"Professor Ozpin recruited me. I was studying in Haven Academy and Professor Ozpin was visiting other academies 'round that time. He saw me during training and we talked and he invited me!"

"You two know each other?" Weiss whispered. I nodded, "Yeah, she's my childhood friend." I took a sip of the milk I bought.

"Why did you two ran off earlier?"

"We… talked about some stuff. You know, catching up. Nothing important."

"Then why did you covered her mouth?" I opened my mouth, but I was cut off by a loud noise, startling us.

We looked at the source and saw Ruby with a heavy binder, obviously belonged to princess but it was crossed out and replaced with 'Best Day Ever Activities'.

I grinned. Heh, I like where this is going.

She cleared her throat and motioned at us, "Sisters! Bro!" Then at Nora and the others, "Friends!" Back to us, "_Weiss._"

"Hey!" I snickered. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a _dream_." Yang looked at Blake, "This ought to be good." She caught another berry from Nora.

"A dream that one day, the four of us, now five, will come together as a _team _and have the most fun anyone has ever had! _Ever_!"

"Did you steal my binder?"

She made peace signs with her hands, "I am not a crook." Blake raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" She pointed at Blake with her hand like a gun, "I'm talking 'bout kicking off the semester with a _bang_!"

Yang turned to us, "I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_!" Blake looked at her blankly and Weiss groaned while I just shook my head and half-smiled. Goddammit Yang!

"Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Nora threw an apple at Yang for the pun, "Booooooo!" Yang glared at her.

"Look guys," Ruby began. "It's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament by the end of the year, our second semester's gonna be great!"

"But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule _wonderful events _for us today!"

Weiss looked at her skeptically, "I don't know whether to be proud or _scared _of what you have in store."

Yang stood up, glaring, and threw the apple back to Nora, but it hit another student. "Hey!" Nora giggled.

I grinned, "Whether it's fun or _dangerous_ or whatever it is, I'm in. I'm in the mood for some fun." But I prefer dangerous more.

Hana smirked while looking at Nora and Yang's small food fight, "You know, Kadmiel. This reminds me that one time when y-"

I quickly threw the banana at her, _hard_. Some of them aren't fazed. I _don't _wanna remember that, _at all_. _**'Was it that embarrassing?' **_There are many, _many _memories in my childhood that I'd like to bury _deep_ into the ground and never to be found.

Hana grinned and took the pie, "You're gonna pay for that!" I smirked, "Like that'll hit me, dude." She threw it and I was right, it didn't hit me. It hit _Weiss _instead.

"OOOOHHH! GET REKT, PRINCESZ!" Weiss glared at me while I laughed my ass out. "Oh God! This is the second time you got your face _wrecked_, prin-"

I was interrupted when she covered _my face _with pie filling, which I assumed from _her face_. She grinned, "There, now we're even."

I hummed and rolled my eyes, and I was greeted with yet _another pie on the face_. "Ha! Get wrecked, Kadmiel!" I slowly looked at Hana while playfully glaring.

I removed the pie from my face, my eyes burned with passion and slammed my fist on the table, "THIS. MEANS. WAR."

She grinned, "Bring it on, dude!"

Team JNHPR accepted the challenge and we, Team RWYK (Blake sat this one out), throw various food at them. It got pretty outta hand and soon, other students started to throw food at others too.

Blake was dodging the food flawlessly, until she got by a pie from outta nowhere. She wiped it off and smirked, joining the 'Team RWBYK vs. Team JNHPR Food Fight'.

Yang threw the turkey, _**'Where did that even come from?'**_, at Jaune and sent him _flying_, hitting the window. Ouch, I kinda feel bad 'bout him.

Pyrrha smirked playfully, "_It. Is. ON."_ Pyrrha looked at Hana and nodded. Hana flipped the table which prompted us to dodge it.

I smirked, "Heh, this'll be one helluva battle." Yang grinned, "Yeah. No holding back, huh?" She held out a fist. "Yup." I fist-bumped it.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" And out they go. Hana sent half of the tables and chairs to their side with just a wave of her hand.

So that's her Semblance… She can manipulate gravity. If she ever uses that, we'll have to act fast or use my Semblance before she uses it. That is, if they're in my range.

But knowing Hana, she'll target me. I smirked. This'll be interesting. "Wow, she did that with just her _hand_?" Ruby said in amazement with a carton of milk in her hand.

All five of them stand atop of the disarrayed tables with Nora on top, Pyrrha and Hana on the middle, and Jaune and Ren on the ground.

Nora evil-laughed, "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE, I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

Ruby stomped her foot on the table, still holding the carton of milk, and pointed at them. "JUSTICE WILL BE _SWIFT_! JUSTICE WILL BE _PAINFUL_! IT WILL BE…!"

She crushed the carton and raised her fist, "…_DELICIOUS_!" We did the same thing, "YEAH!"

Nora jumped off, "Off with their _heads_!" She flipped the table with watermelons, launching at us and the four of them followed suit.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby commanded. Yang rolled forward and her hands went inside of the turkey, punching and dodging the watermelons.

Soon enough, Blake joined and grabbed the two baguettes on the floor by rolling forward and destroyed watermelons came in her way, battling alongside Yang smoothly.

Yang kicked the watermelon and launched her turkeys to Pyrrha. She dodged and grabbed a single baguette, leaving Jaune to take the blows instead. Blake attacked Pyrrha from above, but Pyrrha dodged again.

Pyrrha was about to hit Blake, but she blocked it with her two baguettes. They stared competitively at each other for a second and Pyrrha spun, intending to hit Blake but she dodged it using her Semblance.

They kept doing that until Blake jumped, using her shadow as a decoy, then threw her baguette at Pyrrha but she dodged it. As Blake landed on the ground, Pyrrha rushed over and hit Blake with her baguette.

Blake got knocked back and Pyrrha grabbed the baguette Blake was holding then threw it at Yang. Yang punched it and kicked the second baguette, but the third one managed to knock her back.

Ruby found a food tray then used it as she glided through the tables. She jumped as Yang got knocked back and glided through, disregarding the plates getting knocked over and break.

Seeing a baguette coming her way, Ruby jumped and blocked it with the tray, making it go back to Pyrrha but she dodged it. Ruby continued to glide then jumped forward, boosting her to Pyrrha.

She blocked it, but Ruby jumped with the tray against Pyrrha, falling her over. Ruby landed with Weiss behind. They saw Ren and Nora charge then Ruby backflipped and Weiss did her signature spin before squeezing the ketchup she was holding on the floor.

Ren slipped and crashed over a group of tables, sending him and the tables backward. Nora boosted herself up with the table and reached for the metal pole. She snapped it in half and swung herself forward.

She stuck the pole in the watermelon and flipped while carrying her make-shift hammer. She aimed for Weiss and she shielded herself, but Ruby took the blow and was sent flying.

Weiss dodged Ruby and grabbed a swordfish then she charged at Nora, sending her back with force. Nora recovered and two of them dueled.

Nora spun around her make-shift hammer while Weiss deflects her attacks. Nora hit her hard that sent her flying through tables and hit her back against the pillar, cracking the pillar too.

Ruby got worried and launched herself to catch Weiss before she get crushed. She rolled over and looked at her unconscious partner, "Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me!"

She looked up in 'despair' just in time for the pillar to fall, making a dramatic scene. "NOOOOOO!"

I ran ahead and jumped over the pillar's piece. I saw forks on the floor and rolled over to grab them. As I got up, I saw Hana coming to me. I jumped and threw the forks at her, but she blocked it with a plate.

She threw the plate at me as soon as I landed and hit me on the face pretty hard, "Argh! _Shit_!" I rubbed my forehead in pain.

"Wide open, Kadmiel!" She moved her hand upward, making me float in the air. Thankfully, I immediately recovered and snapped my fingers, slowing everything down.

I landed on the ground and grabbed a baguette and charged. I snapped my fingers again to return its normal speed. I twirled and hit Hana just in time before she dodged it.

I charged with my baguette ready, but she crushed a can of soda in front of my face, spraying its juices on my eyes. I recoiled and hastily trying to remove it with my arm, but I was too late as Hana sent me flying by hitting me with a food tray pretty hard.

My back hit against the wall. I groaned as I harshly landed on the ground. Then, I saw Yang ran and jumped over the pillar's piece I jumped over before.

After that, I lost consciousness, too tired since I used my Semblance. It was fun, though.

~ _Few minutes later… _~

"-el." I groaned. Go away, let me sleep a little longer. _**'Wake up. You had enough rest, Kadmiel.' **_Look, I used my Semblance and I know you felt the pain when my back hit on the wall, right? So _please_, let me rest a little longer.

"-miel." Whoever's calling me started shaking me. I groaned and waved off their hand. "Go away…" I tiredly said. Suddenly, someone smacked my head.

I opened my eyes and boost myself up with my left arm while I rubbed my head with my right hand, "OW! The hell's your problem?!" I crankily said.

As my vision got clearer, I saw Blake beside me, who I assumed was the one calling and shaking me, and Weiss on my right side, who I _hundred percent _know was the one smacked me.

"Get up, you lazy oaf! Professor Goodwitch is here!" Weiss walked off and came to Ruby's side. I noticed all of us are covered in food. Ugh, that soda got my hair too. And where the hell's Yang?

I sat up and rubbed my temples. Looks like this headache isn't going anywhere soon.

I groaned, "What happened? Who won?" Blake offered her hand to me. I gladly took it and used her hand as support to stand up.

"Well, after you passed out, Yang was thrown over the roof…" I pointed upward, "So that explains the hole on the ceiling?" She nodded. How come Yang hasn't come down yet?

"…and I got knocked out by bunch of soda grenades."

I raised my eyebrow, "Soda grenades?" She nodded again, "Mhm. And we won, because of Ruby." I pointed again at the colorful, cracked wall on the other side, "That also explains that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh."

We walked towards the group. Oh, yeah! I haven't ask Blake about that yet! "Blake?" She looked at me, "Hm?"

I looked at her, "The night at the docks, while I was fighting the guy with shades, he mentioned you. What did that guy do to you?"

She smiled, "I knew it was you." Huh?

"After I snuck up on Roman, he appeared behind me with his gun behind my head." Huh, he did the same to Blake. "Then, he told me to turn around. I did as I told and he was silent for a minute."

"And…?"

"He shook his head. He muttered something about 'Not this one.' and 'Need to find him.' then, one of his men reported someone killing the men guarding the cargo. And he left."

Great, _he's _hunting me down now that _he _knows it's me. Just, _great_. "…I see."

We came just in time to hear Nora burped loudly, some of them were surprised. "WHOAA!" Ack! _Seriously_?! "Whew, thanks for catching me, Kadmiel!" More like crushing me _yet again_.

All of them laughed at what happened, pretty much the whole thing. Yang got off of me and helped me stand. I laughed with them eventually, despite the body pain. Man, could really use a massage right now.

Gotta admit, this is really nice… Been a long time since I have fun with somebody.

"Attention, students!" The sound came from the speakers. We diverted our attention to the speaker.

"We have an important announcement to make. Please prepare yourselves for the anniversary of the Gale Inferno." I flinched. Shit, how could I forget…

Hana looked at me with concern. I looked at her back sadly in return and bowed my head in shame. "Pay your respects for the fallen and/or your loved ones. That is all."

"Gale Inferno? What's that? Sounds familiar though." Nora asked Professor Goodwitch. She raised her glasses, "It's a… phenomenal event that mysteriously occurred three years ago."

"Oh! You mean the _gigantic fire _that was seen from all over Remnant?" I closed my eyes as the _nightmare _came back. _**'Calm yourself, Kadmiel. I know it's hard, but you gotta try.' **_Y-yeah, I'll do that.

Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat, "Yes, Ms. Valkyrie."

"I advise you all should clean yourselves first. The mass will be held in the amphitheater. _Do not _be late." Then, I heard her walking away.

"Well, let's get going then." Yang said as she walked away, the others followed suit. "Kadmiel? Are you coming?" I looked up when Blake called me, concern written all over her face.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'll be there." Blake stared at me for a minute, then she walked away. I felt someone pat my shoulder.

I looked to my side and saw Hana looking at me sadly, "I understand if you don't wanna go. I'll cover for you, don't worry 'bout it."

I shook my head. "No need, I _have _to do it. I can't run away from this." Even with this guilt _eating me alive_. She smiled at me for support. I smiled in return, appreciating her support.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Amphitheater… <em>~

…: _Blake _:…

I'm worried about Kadmiel, she looked really affected earlier… This must be hard for her. Maybe her relatives were part of the Gale Inferno.

All of us, with Team JNHPR, sat on the middle row with our respective teams. The priest continued the mass, I heard some of the students complaining about this.

I frowned. How could somebody be this _rude_ on an occasion like this?

I looked over at Kadmiel and saw her clenched fists on her lap whilst listening to the mass, trying hard not to burst.

"Psst, Blake." I looked over to my right side as Weiss whispered. "How's Kadmiel?" I raised my eyebrows. She's worried about her… "And don't get the wrong idea. I'm just concerned about my teammate's wellbeing."

I'd like to tease her, but this isn't the right time. I sighed, "So you noticed too, huh." She nodded, "Not just me, Ruby and Yang too."

"Well, to answer your question, she looked pretty angry." I whispered back, "She must've heard the students complaining."

She silently groaned, "If I was her, I'd be angry too. I absolutely _hate _people with no respect whatsoever." We continued to listen. After a few minutes, Weiss nudged me. "Hey, Blake." She whispered. "Hm?"

"Do you think this is related to Kadmiel's breakdown at her initiation?" Come to think of it, she's right. "Could be. I don't see any reason why not."

I noticed lately that Weiss has been asking Kadmiel questions. Sure, she seems suspicious with her disguise and all, but I know she's a good person. "By the way, Weiss." She looked at me, "Yes?"

"You've been suspicious about Kadmiel, haven't you? I heard your questions to her earlier at the cafeteria. Do you trust her or not?"

"Of course I do." She looked away a bit, "Well, uh, I don't really know." I sighed, "Weiss…" She looked at me again, "Don't get the impression that I don't _completely _trust her. It's just that…"

"She doesn't open up to us. We don't know a single thing about her, except her love for music and other things, of course." She sighed.

"What I meant was, her personality she's showing now, I feel like it's only a façade. I know we can't just _force _her to tell us all about her, but I just wish she'd trust us and open up to us little by little…"

"We're not strangers to her anymore. We're her teammates, _friends_. Isn't that what friends _do_?"

My eyes widen and blinked at what she said. I smiled, "Wow, Weiss. I didn't know you care for her _that _much."

Her eyes turned away from mine, "Isn't that normal? To be concerned for your friend?" I chuckled. They said the _exact _same thing, how cute.

"_Don't _get any weird _ideas_, Belladonna. All of us care for her." I rolled my eyes jokingly. The only difference though is I find yours _intriguing_, Schnee.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Team RWBYK's Room… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

The mass finally ended, though my heart still aches from the guilt. I sat by the window and looked at the sky, the breeze gently swaying my raven hair.

I sighed. Opening up, huh… I know I should trust them, but I just can't bring myself to do it, not until the right time. I always _hate_ myself for trusting too much in the _wrong _person.

I got up and walked towards the door, feeling their eyes on me. I was stopped when someone held me by my shoulder. "Kadmiel." Blake said, worry filled in her voice. "What's wrong?"

I contemplate for a while whether to tell them or not. But, I held back.

I looked at her, forcing myself to smile. "Nothing! Don't worry 'bout me, just uh… a little case of mood swings, that's all! I'll be _fine_." Yeah, _right_. I forced a chuckle to ease their worry.

I inwardly sighed. Who am I kidding? They wouldn't buy that shit. "I, uh, I'll go use the bathroom for a moment. I'll be right back."

Then, I went outside, leaving my concerned teammates. I got to the boys' bathroom (Good thing no one's around.) and used the sink.

I washed my face to freshen up and looked at the mirror. I rubbed my temples as the voices came back, voices of the _dead_. I slammed my fist against the wall, "_Damn it_!"

I kept doing that until the voices disappeared, cursing every time I punch. I panted in exhaustion. _**'Kadmiel, **__**stop**__**. You're hurting yourself.' **_I don't give a _shit_.

I continued punching the wall, letting out all my guilt. I felt Ifrit came out of my body as he manifested into his human form, he stopped my bruised fist from landing another hit.

"Stop it, _damn it_! I know it's hard-"

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!** DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW, SHITHEAD! **I **KILLED THOSE PEOPLE! IT'S **MY** FAULT THEY'RE **DEAD** BECAUSE I GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY BY MY **EMOTIONS!**" Tears started streaming down my face.

"SO DON'T-!"

"_You're wrong_." What? I was taken aback at what he said. "I know the feeling _all too well_. I mean, you _do _know what my previous master did, right?" He chuckled to ease the tension.

He slowly approached me and did the most unexpected thing.

He hugged me… "Your sadness is _my _sadness, your frustrations are _my _frustrations, your mistakes are _my _mistakes. Ever since I became your Eidolon, we are _one_. As your _friend _and _partner_, I promised myself I'll look after you, fight alongside you."

Then, he slowly rubbed my back to calm me down. "What's done is done, we can't change it or throw it away. We just have to _accept _it. It takes time, but with your _friends_, they'll help you get through it."

He sighed, "I know trusting them would be hard for you, considering what you went through in the past."

"Okay, that just ruined it a little for me."

He chuckled, "As an Eidolon, I can see through people's hearts. At first, I was afraid that these girls will change, like _him_. But after some time, I saw how they interact with you."

He looked at me and smiled while I stared at him, "And believe me, you can trust these girls."

I couldn't hold it any longer and I hugged him back while I bawled like a baby. I don't care if anyone heard me or something, I just _need_ this. Ifrit continued to rub my back and hugged me tighter.

After what it seemed like forever, I stopped crying but I didn't let go of him. "Ifrit, I'm sorry I lashed out at you and being an asshole earlier, yours are _worse _than mine. You were just trying to help, I'm so sorry…"

He smiled, "It's alright. I'm always here for you, remember that." I sniffed, "If only I could turn back time, I would've done _everything_ just to control myself…"

"You know it's not _entirely _your fault to begin with, Kadmiel. My powers are too strong, that's why."

And I only fueled it more with my rage… He groaned, "Stop blaming yourself already… It's my fault too, you know. You're not alone in this." I smiled, "I knew you'd hear it."

"Hmph, of course I can."

My smile faded, "Still, I would've done it." He hummed, "I knew you would."

~ _Back to Team RWBYK's Room… _~

…: _Weiss _:...

That smile… Damn it, Kadmiel. Why can't you be _honest _with us? Ruby sighed sadly, "Why is Kadmiel _lying _to us? If she's hurting, she shouldn't keep it all to herself…"

Yang scratched the back of her head, "Maybe she's not ready to share with us yet. Let's wait for her to spill the beans. Sooner or later, she's gonna have to trust us."

Blake nodded, "I agree."

"Hello!" Wha-! Who's…? We looked at the door and saw Hana poking her head out. She fully opened the door and smiled, "Sorry for the intrusion again. I just wanna check up on Kadmiel, is he here?"

Yang shook her head, "Nope, she went to the bathroom." She grinned, "And by the way, we know about Kadmiel's real identity. It's cool to refer her as a 'she' when we're around."

Hana blinked, "Oh! Is that so?" We nodded. "That's great! At least she trusts all of you enough to tell that piece of info!"

"Mind if I come in?"

Ruby smiled, "It's okay! Sit wherever you like, Hana!" She thanked Ruby and came in, closing the door behind her.

She looked around the room, "Bunk beds, huh? Cool!" She looked back and forth at the books acting as a stand on the bed and Ruby's bed, "Isn't that kinda _dangerous _though?"

Yang chuckled nervously, "Nah, it's fine." She went to the other side, where the soft mattress is. "I bet Kadmiel sleeps here?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I just don't understand why that _idiot_ insisted on sleeping on the floor." I mean, she could've just requested another bed!

Hana sheepishly smiled, "Oh, that's just how Kadmiel likes it. She hates sleeping on a bed, always complaining how it's hard or too soft and can't sleep on it."

She turned to us, "Has Kadmiel been troubling you guys lately? 'cause if she does," She cracked her fists and _smiled_, "I could teach her a lesson or two."

Ruby quickly denied it, "Not at all! Well, haha, except Weiss…" Hana looked at me, "I'm guessing it's you?" I nodded. I don't mind, but they can get out of hand sometimes. _Like what happened earlier_.

She quietly laughed, "Sorry 'bout that. Kadmiel can be… _affectionate_ like that sometimes." I smiled in return, "Don't worry, I can handle her." Hana really looks out for Kadmiel… Somebody might mistake her as that perv's older sister.

"Thanks for looking out for her." She scratched her cheek with her index finger and sheepishly chuckled, "If only I know your names, though." Oh, that's right! We forgot about that!

"Oh! Yes, how rude of us." I put my hand on my chest, "I'm Weiss Schnee." I gestured to Ruby, "That's our leader, Ruby Rose." She smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you!"

"The blonde one is Yang Xiao Long." Yang grinned, "Sup?" Then, I gestured at Blake. "This is Blake Belladonna." She smiled and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet all of you! You may already know my name, but for the sake of the introductions, I'll do it too." She smiled, "I'm Hana Caelum, hope we all get along!" We smiled at her in return.

Seeing Hana like this, I think it's safe to say that Hana and Kadmiel are like two sides of the same coin, they balance each other just fine.

Wait, they're childhood friends, right? She must know _everything _about her. "Hana, if you don't mind me asking," She looked at me, "This is about Kadmiel, isn't it?"

I blinked my eyes in shock. Huh? How does she know? She chuckled, "I intend to tell you guys about her since I know you're worried about her."

She sat on Blake's bed, "Well! Shall we start, then?" All four of us sat on my bed, listening to Hana intently. "I shall call this segment, _Kadmiel 101_! All you need to know about Kadmiel Crosswind!"

We chuckled at the silly title and Hana laughed nervously, "I shouldn't be doing this since I know she doesn't like it but what the heck! Let's just get on with it before she comes back."

We looked at each other, wondering if it's really okay. It feels like we're snooping around Kadmiel's private life _without her knowing_. "Don't worry 'bout it! If ever Kadmiel's gonna be pissed, it would be _me_ she'll beat the crap out of!"

I don't think that made me at ease…

Hana cleared her throat, "First thing's first! I _strongly _advise _not _to wake her up when she's tired because I promise, she gets cranky. Let her cool off for a few minutes. But knowing her, she'll try not to if it's important." That explains it.

"If she ever got cranky at you, she'll quickly regret it once she cools off her mind. She'll either,"

Hana raised her index finger. "Apologize," Her middle finger, "Not talk to you for hours. Not days 'cause she can't take it," Her ring finger, "Gives you something you like as an apology gift 'cause she's sweet and shy like that. And finally,"

Her pinky, "Talk to you casually as if nothing happened. Got that?" We nodded, silently taking notes.

"Second, her mood swings. She's happy at the moment, then the next she's sad, irritated, pissed off, et cetera. If that happens, just stick with her and let her vent out everything."

She smiled, "Trust me, she'll appreciate it. Even though she doesn't show or tell you 'bout it."

"Wow, you really know everything about Kadmiel, huh?" Yang said in awe. I have to say, I'm impressed too.

Hana smiled proudly, "Heh, I've known her for a long time. Actually, we've been friends since we were really, _really _young. It's like, we're destined to be friends or something cliché!" We laughed along with her at her silly statement.

"Moving on. She likes chocolate. Wait, scratch that. She _loves _chocolate, like it's the most delicious thing she ever tasted. Also, she likes sweets."

"But!" She raised her index finger for a dramatic pause, "Sweets with mint flavor on it, you'll lose her. She hates it, always complaining at how she's like eating _toothpaste_."

Well, sometimes they _do _taste like one. But I find it tasty most of the time.

Ruby stared blankly at the floor, "Tell me about it…" She mumbled.

"She likes soft and smooth things." Hana reached out Kadmiel's fluffy pillow from the other side, "Like her pillow." She ran her hand through it to prove her point, "C'mon, _touch it_."

"Uh…" I touched it and ran my hand all over the pillow. Huh, it _is _smooth…

"And also," She set the pillow beside her, "Oh! Guess what I'm about to say. It's still related to the topic at hand."

"She… likes cats?" Ruby said slowly. "Um, well, that too but that's not what I had in mind!" I could've sworn I saw Blake's cat ears twitched under her bow.

"She likes games?" Yang said questionably. "T-that too. Keep it coming!"

"She likes to draw." Blake said. The three of us, RWY, looked at Blake incredulously. "Huh? I haven't seen her draw something. Yes, she has a sketchbook, but I don't _actually see _her draw." Though, I'm curious to see inside of her sketchbook.

Hana giggled, "That's because Kadmiel draws in private. She doesn't like somebody looking at her while she draws. How do you know about that, Blake?"

"I was about to read when I was at the school's garden, then I saw Kadmiel drawing. She didn't know I was there, though."

"At the garden, huh. Well, Kadmiel _does _like a fresh breeze." So that's why I always find her sleeping under the tree after classes.

"Oh! Oh! You guys! There's something _adorable_ you need to know 'bout Kadmiel!" We looked at her curiously. "Here's some information how Kadmiel can be when she's _in love_!"

Yang and Ruby looked like they saw something they absolutely love because their smiles are _so huge_, it might rip off. Blake's eyes sparkled and smiled too, not as wide as the two sisters though.

What got them so _excited_ is something I don't know.

"First, these are the signs that Kadmiel cares for you: She watches over you, worries about you, will do anything to cheer you up even if it's stupid, and lots of other signs!"

"Now, here's the catch." Yang, Blake, and Ruby nodded their heads _eagerly_ while I just listen to Hana. Seriously, what's up with them?

"When Kadmiel's in love, she'll sometimes act bashful when she's near to that person. She'll gaze at that person's eyes _very lovingly_, she _always_ has this _genuine _smile on her face. Basically, an adorable, sweet, dork."

"So if you think Kadmiel's in that kind of state, don't hesitate to help her out!"

"OKAY!" Those three shouted enthusiastically and gave Hana a thumbs-up while Hana merely laughed at them. Are they _really_ that excited to see her in love?

"But, guys. On a more serious note," All of us instantly became serious when Hana's voice changed.

"The scariest thing about Kadmiel is when she _snaps_, she can't tell friend from enemy. That's why I need you guys to _restrain _her or calm her down when that happens since you are her teammates. I can't be always there for her and I need _all of you_, or at least any of you who're _strong_, to stop her."

Hana looked at us all in the eye, "Promise?" We nodded our heads in determination. I wonder what happened to her in the past that made her dangerous when she's angry…

"You done?"

"Um, yeah. That's pretty much everything you need to know 'bout Kad-AH!"

We looked to our right and saw _Kadmiel _by the door frame, leaning on it with crossed arms and a _stoic _face.

How come I didn't heard the door opened?

I can see Hana sweating profusely, "Well, um. I-I gotta go somewhere." She stood and walked to the door, Kadmiel not budging from her position.

"Girls." Hana looked at us, clearly saying 'I have to go now or else Kadmiel will murder me'. Then, immediately ran away.

Kadmiel closed the door and then leaned on the wall, same posture.

It's so quiet, I could hear the cricket sounds…

…: _Kadmiel _:…

Heh, I can tell they're nervous. Truth be told, I heard _everything_. Even if the door's closed. _**'With that look on your face, safe to say that they're **__**pretty**__** nervous.' **_

"Um… you're not mad, are you?" Yang carefully asked. Then, the team braced themselves for my answer.

I blinked and sighed. Then, I shook my head. "Nope."

"Wait, what?!"

I rubbed my neck and walked to Blake's bed then I sat on it, facing my utterly shocked teammates. "Actually… I'm glad Hana told you guys about me, it saves me a _ton _of explaining in the future." I closed my eyes, "I don't think that _other info_ was necessary, though." Seriously, what's up with that?

I can see they're still surprised. I genuinely smiled, "I don't mind, really. You deserved to know, you are my _friends _after all." All of them started to calm down and smiled at me. Maybe I can trust them, after all. But, of course, it still takes time.

"So… is it safe to ask about your disguise then?" Ruby chuckled nervously. Weiss smacked her arm for being 'too fast'.

I ruffled her soft hair, "Heh. Someday, Ruby. At the right time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Damn, finally finished this chapter. It took me <strong>_**a week **_**to finish this (mostly because I kept getting sidetracked with Kill la Kill and PSG. xD)**

**The meaning of 'Hana Caelum' is 'Heavenly Grace'. Hana means 'grace' and Caelum means 'heavenly'. I created this OC for my friend with the same first name. :)**

**I threw some angst there to spice things up and managed to explain Kadmiel and Ifrit's relationship in the process too! I don't know, they reminded me of Ryuko and Senketsu while I was writing that part. xD**

**Think of Kadmiel's mattress as a soft sleeping bag. That's how I imagined it.**

**And yes, Kadmiel heard **_**everything**_**. It was stated on the 1st chap that she has sharp hearing, so yeah. :p**

**Kadmiel isn't really her real name! *huge gasp* Can anyone guessed it though? ;)**

**I have now have a Tumblr account! Where I can post my shitty drawings and stuff… Yay… You can check it out too! **

**The link is in my profile, feel free to stop by! (I might post a Kadmiel and Ifrit drawing this June so make sure to visit my Tumblr!)**

**Anyway, that's all for me! See ya in the next chap (who knows when)! God Bless You! :D**


	8. Of Sparring, Names, and Skating

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! I'm finally back from the dead! Without further ado, let's start, shall we? - u -**

**And please excuse my grammatical mistakes if ever. I'm having a mind block right now. ^^'**

**WARNING: Language (Swearing, Cursing, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: The usual ~ :p**

* * *

><p>~ <em>Emerald Forest… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

Argh! Damn it, this thing won't give up! _**'Tail whip comin' at you, fast.' **_I dodged it just in time. I growled, "Why does it have to be _you _for our mission target..."

So, yeah. We're currently fighting a motherfricking _Death Stalker. _We've been fighting this damn thing for quite a while, mostly because we can't get a clean hit or shot since it's oddly faster than usual.

Blake managed to slice one of its pincers and now it's thrashing wildly. "Weiss, now!" Ruby commanded, shooting another bullet at the scorpion.

Weiss did her signature spin before impaling the ground with her Myrtenaster, creating spikes of ice towards it to freeze its movement. _**'Careful! Another tail whip coming!' **_Blake and I dodged it.

Yang? Nope. She crashed into me.

And as a result, we got _thrown off the cliff_.

Oh hey, look! A_ river_.

Yang and I held each other for dear life and screamed the whole way down.

~ _Beacon Academy, Team RWBYK's Room…_ ~

"_ACHOO_!" Ugh, goddammit…

Apparently, it was a _waterfall_. So basically, we fell _again_ and landed on water _again _with a few, small, not-too-pointy _rocks_.

And we miraculously survived, holy shit. Our body didn't survive though, as I sat on Weiss' bed and Yang with Blake's. Our beloved _caretakers_ put a towel over our foreheads and blankets on us.

Blake removed the thermometer from her partner's mouth and checked it. Yang requested for the thermometer, she closed her eyes and balled her fist. "IT'S OVER _9000_!"

*SMACK*

Blake smacked Yang's head while Weiss stared at her blankly and Ruby chuckled. Haha, should've seen that coming. Yang laughed lightly, "Sorry, can't help it."

Ruby took the thermometer out from my mouth, "Hmm, you're pretty hot, Kadmiel."

"Was that a compliment?"

*SMACK*

"I was just _joking_, c'mon!" I'm pretty sure you know who by now. "And you can't hurt me!" I snuggled into the blanket more and pouted, "I'm sick ~"

'_**Kadmiel used the 'puppy dog pout' move!'**_

"ACHOO!"

Weiss face-palmed and sighed, "Seriously, you two have the guts to kid around when you're _sick_."

'_**It's not very effective!'**_

"Maybe we should send them to the clinic and let the doctor handle them." Blake suggested. Yang and I shook our heads, "Nope! Don't wanna!" I really don't wanna go to the clinic. I'll be fine just by staying here!

*RING*

Weiss frustratingly sighed, "Look, both of you are _sick_ and we can't have the two of you _spreading viruses _in here! We might catch it!" Blake nodded, "She's got a point."

Nope! There is _no way_ I'm gonna be bedridden at the clinic! Fat chance! We continued to whine and complain. "Quit it, you two!" Weiss looked at Ruby, "What do you say, leader?"

All of us looked at Ruby for her decision, our faces silently pleading not to send us to the clinic while our _caretakers_ clearly saying the opposite.

Ruby looked at us back and forth, contemplating her choice. She stuttered, "U-uh…"

'_**Pleading intensifies!'**_

Ruby lightly chuckled, "Sorry, you two. You're going to the clinic."

'_**IT'S NOT VERY EFFECTIVE!'**_

Why… Yang and I looked down in defeat while Weiss smiled proudly. Suddenly, Yang immediately looked up, almost snapping her neck at the speed. "I'll buy you _TONS_ of cookies if you let us stay here!"

"Make that 'WE'!"

Ruby smiled widely and brightly with sparkles on her eyes, "YOU WILL?!" Yang and I nodded vigorously. Ha! Victory's ours!

Weiss blocked the both of us from Ruby's vision, "Don't you _dare_, Ruby Rose! If you let them stay here, I'll…!" She whispered something on her ear, then Ruby looked horrified and gasped.

Yang and I looked at each other, "Crap, this is bad! W-what should we do, General?!" I whispered. "Let's quietly hope Rubes wouldn't change her mind. That's all we can do, Private." Yang whispered back.

"B-but, it looked like the enemy's winning!" Then, Yang put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "It's okay. I'll be here with you, _'till the end_…"

"G-General…!"

"Private…"

We hugged and fake cried dramatically. Man, somebody give us an award for this! _**'I'm pretty sure Blake's weirded out by you two.' **_Ifrit sighed, _**'I pity her…'**_

At least! She got to witness an indoor movie by _pro actresses_! On the spot! _**'And that's why I pity her even more…'**_

Ruby cleared her throat, "Alright, the court has decided…" Yang and I looked at her pleadingly, still holding each other.

"…you two will go to the clinic."

NOOOOOOOOO!

~ _At the Clinic… _~

"Ugh, this sucks…" So here we are, bedridden in here… All these white things around us gonna make me crazy just by staring at it, especially the _walls_.

I looked to my right, "How you doin', buddy?" Then, I sneezed. Yang gave me a thumbs-up then turned it down, "Bored as _hell_." Understandable.

I started to hum to pass time. The doctor gave us medicine and another cold towel on our foreheads. Since our recovery rate's speed is fairly quick, he said we should be up and walking by tomorrow morning if we _stay bedridden_.

Ugh, why do I get sick easily? By _water _of all things… I don't wanna get sick, I mean who does? "Say, Kadmiel." I looked at Yang, "Hm?"

"Wanna spar?"

…

"Now?"

"Yup."

My face slowly formed a grin, "_Hell yeah_."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Professor Oobleck's Class… <em>~

...: _Weiss _:…

I tapped my pen lightly to pass time, can't wait for class to be over. By the corner of my left eye, I can see Ruby writing something on a piece of paper. She's so focused… I wonder what for?

Professor Oobleck can speak _really _fast when he's teaching, leading other students to write all the notes in time with him. Too much caffeine, I suppose.

He's speaking on a normal pace today and I noticed there's no coffee mug on his desk. So glad for that…

"By the way," He said, catching our attention, "Ms. Goodwitch informed me that there'll be a prom this week and a field trip this month. It has not yet confirmed where we'll be going in the field trip, though."

"So, be sure to prepare yourselves for the upcoming prom." The students around us began to buzz in excitement. A prom, huh? I should volunteer to help organize this _wonderful_ event!

"Alright! That is all." He checked at the wall clock behind him, "You may have your free time since we finished our lecture early."

Maybe we'll go and check on those two, since we got nothing to do anyway. Hmm… I guess I'll bring snacks too. Anything spicy for Yang and chocolate or sweets for that idiot.

My thoughts were interrupted when his gaze stopped on our aisle. "It seems Mr. Crosswind and Ms. Xiao Long are absent. Whatever happen to those two? Care to explain, Ms. Rose?"

I looked at Ruby for her explanation, but she kept on writing. "Ms. Rose?"

"Ruby!" I whispered then smacked her arm lightly. "Ah! Wha-?" She looked around in panic then looked at me confusingly. I gestured at Professor Oobleck. "Y-yes, Professor?"

"What happen to your other teammates? Why are they not here?"

"Oh, they're-"

*BOOM*

The whole room trembled lightly, all of us aren't fazed. "…sick." Ruby continued, when we turned around at the source of sound. I face-palmed and sighed.

On second thought, maybe we don't have to go to the clinic _anymore_. "Blake? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded, "Yes, I _do_."

~ _At the Garden…_ ~

We, Ruby and the others, rushed to the source and found none other than the _two idiots_ sparring on the square area with different kinds of flowers surrounding it.

They didn't have their weapons, so they used their bare hands instead. Their movements are also wobbly, as if any moment they'll collapse.

Both of them breathing heavily but there aren't any serious injuries on their bodies, their faces looked completely red also.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Yang grinned, sweat dropped from her forehead. Kadmiel sneezed then wiped it with her arm (Ew) and smirked, "Heh, alright then."

Yang burst into flames momentarily then charged. The flames on Kadmiel's body are so tiny, you need a keen vision to actually see it. She did the same, their fists packed with power.

I have to stop them or else! As I was about to intervene, two blurs went ahead of me. It was Blake and Hana.

But, their fists were faster than the two of them. The small explosion sent the two idiots back, both of them getting knocked out. Blake and Hana quickly went to their respective sides.

I hope _those idiots _are in for a major lecture _and _punishment.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Team RWBYK's Room…<em> ~

…: _Blake _:…

After Kadmiel and Yang's spar, Professor Goodwitch came and fixed the garden's square. Then, she said that the two of them will clean the academy's hallways for few days after they recover.

I don't think few days are enough for these two, to be honest. The explosion may be small, but it's pretty loud and caused a _very_ _tiny_ earthquake.

Never knew their power was _that_ strong when combined…

Kadmiel is simultaneously getting her lecture and treatment right now with Weiss _and _Hana respectively, with Hana's occasional scolding too.

What got into their heads to spar while they're sick is what I _seriously_ don't know. Yes, they're reckless but I didn't expect this.

Yang's still asleep on my bed with a towel on her forehead and a blanket on her, sleeping soundly. I already finished rubbing her body with cold towel to lessen the fever and changing her clothes, though I have to admit it was embarrassing.

I lay my back on the wall and looked outside the window, the orange afternoon sky looking beautiful as ever. My mind switched to the night at the docks.

What are they planning? I can't believe the White Fang is collaborating with somebody, somebody like _Torchwick_, nothing but a filthy scum. But wait, what about the guy with shades?

I don't think he's one of Torchwick's companions. Sure, they're on the same boat, but _he _seems to have other objectives and I have a feeling somehow it involves _Kadmiel_.

Why is that guy with him? Are they having _two _collaborations? If so, whatever they're planning is going to be a _huge_ one.

I sighed then shook my head. I really hope we're ready at whatever they're planning…

…!

I jolted in surprise at the sudden contact. I looked down and saw Yang's hand on top of mine, caressing my hand with her thumb. Then, ever so slightly, I saw Yang smiled a little.

This… is really surprising. Uh… what should I do? Seeing no other reaction, I just smiled awkwardly and turned my hand around to hold her hand. Upon feeling my response, Yang smiled more.

Ever since seeing Yang smile in our first meeting, I get a little… warm? Is that the right word? That sounded cheesy for me, even though I read books _like that_.

I just see her as someone reliable and can be depended on, that's why I chose her. Probably nothing more, _probably_.

"NOOOOOO!"

I looked at the three and saw Kadmiel sulking, Hana patting her back in sympathy, and Weiss smiling proudly with her arms crossed. Yang grunted and slowly opening her eyes, then I quickly moved my hand away.

She yawned and stretched her arms, making her shirt slightly go up. I averted my eyes out of respect. "What's with the noise…?" Yang asked sleepily.

"Weiss- ACHOO!" Kadmiel took a tissue from the small rectangular box and wiped her nose, "Ugh, Weiss banned me from using my player, headphones, _and_ reading mangas!"

She stood up and faced Weiss, "Can you _imagine_ what horror I have to go through? Those are the things to keep me busy and entertained!"

Weiss backed away a few steps, "Don't stand so close to me or I'll catch your cold, idiot."

Kadmiel suddenly held Weiss' arms, catching her off guard. "Hey! Wha-!" Kadmiel brought her face close to Weiss, _too close_ if I may say so. "Ban me from anything, but _please_ not from my headphones and player!"

Weiss blinked, "O-of course not! It's your _punishment _for leaving the clinic to do the most _idiotic _thing you idiots can think of when you're sick!" Most idiotic thing, indeed.

…: _Kadmiel _:…

I sighed. Here goes nothing… _**'Kadmiel used the 'puppy dog pout' move again!' **_

It looked like it's slowly working as Weiss try to back away, but I kept my hold on her. Seeing it's futile, she looked away instead.

'_**Pouting intensifies!'**_

For full blockage, she closed her eyes too. "I can't believe that still works. Seriously, what the hell." Hana said, as I can feel her staring at us.

Weiss began to _really _struggle when she bit her lip while I continue to do my magic ~

Oh, shit.

C'mon, not now!

"KADMIEL CROSSWIND, **DON'T YOU DARE…!**"

"Haah, haaaa-! MMPH!"

*LET'S JUST SAY SOMETHING GROSS HAPPENED*

*ANGRY AND HORRIFIED SCREAMS WITH ALSO LAUGHTER CAN BE HEARD*

~ _Evening…_ ~

Ow… Damn, that hurt. Ifrit laughed, _**'How's that bump of yours?' **_I rubbed the bump on the left side of my head gently. I think my poor little head will be fine. _**'How are you gonna figure out your other problem, though?'**_

Oh, you mean _this_? "Yo, buddy! How you doing up there?" I gave Yang a thumbs-up, "I'm doing _just great_, Yang! It sure makes me feel better _sticking me up on the wall by freezing half of my body_!"

I thought she was only joking when she said she's gonna do this.

"Hey, princess! When are you gonna let me down from here?" Weiss glared at me, "Why would I let you down? It's a part of your punishment."

"I said I was sorry for earlier! I can't feel my body anymore!" I pouted again, "Please…?" Weiss just stared at me blankly and quirked her eyebrow. Ifrit laughed, _**'That trick won't work on her again, kiddo.' **_

Hana grinned, "Aw, you look much better like that, you know!" I glared at her, "Shut up! Go back to your room, you fricking ghost!" Hana merely laughed it off and shook her head.

She opened the door and faced them, "I'll be going now. Take care of that geek!"

"Oh, and Weiss…" She looked at Hana. "Any drastic measures are _always_ welcome." Weiss nodded and _smiled_. I sighed and hung my head. I swear, it's like a match made in _hell_.

Then, she left. "Your fever went down a little bit, but you're still hot."

My ears perk up and looked at the two sitting on Blake's bed. Yang smiled playfully, "Oh, why thank you, kitty cat ~" Blake only rolled her eyes and slightly smiled, then Yang laughed quietly.

Is it weird that I wanna see those two hook up…?

*THUD*

"Goooood Evening, Team RWBYK!" Ruby said enthusiastically by the door. I waved lazily even though I know she wouldn't see it.

"Where've you been?" Weiss asked. Ruby closed the door then sat on Weiss' bed, "I was at the li-" Ruby looked around, "Where's Kadmiel?"

"Yo." Ruby turned around and saw me. Ruby covered her mouth as her laugh escaped, "Why are you up there?" I scratched my head, careful not to scratch the bump. "It's a… long story."

"Oh." She snickered then turned to Weiss, "Let her down. I've got something important to say." Hm? What's with the rolled paper on Ruby's hand? Weiss noticed it too and pointed at it, "Does it involve with that?"

Ruby nodded. Sighing, Weiss pointed her two fingers at me, summoning a glyph to dismiss the ice. I landed on the ground crouching, then I sneezed lightly. When is this gonna end?

I walked up to Ruby and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, Rubes." I stuck my tongue out playfully to Weiss, which she answered by rolling her eyes.

"So, before we start, how are you two feeling?" Ruby asked. Yang smiled and put her hands behind her head, "I'm doing pretty okay, Rubes." I raised my hand slightly, "I guess I'll be fine. Still feeling a little hot and dizzy, but I'll just sleep it off."

"If that's the case, then we don't need to send you two back to the clinic." YEEEAAAHHH! Yang and I fist-bumped and celebrated, until we sneezed.

Ruby giggled and Weiss made a disgusted sound. Blake looked at Ruby, "So, what's with the paper?"

"Hm?" Ruby jolted in surprise, "Oh yeah! I forgot!" I leaned on the small shelf by the window and crossed my arms, staring at the paper curiously. I wonder what it is…

"You know how every time we're on a mission and I or any of us have to call any of you to attack when it's needed?" We nodded. "I thought, 'Hey! Maybe I should get creative in calling us! It'll be fun!'."

"So, I was at the library earlier because of…" She paused for suspense, then she showed the piece of paper to us happily. "THIS!"

"Team RWBYK's… combat partner names?" Weiss said slowly. Ruby nodded excitingly. _**'What's that?' **_I think those are the 'combo names' Ruby mentioned the other day.

The paper was full of names with plenty of crossed out and blackened ones too, making it hard to read.

I pointed at it, "Oh, so that's the full list?" She nodded again, "Yup!" She started to jump around in excitement like a little kid. Heh, she's quite adorable.

Weiss thought about it for a second, "Well, I suppose this _is_ easier than calling our names."

"Ooh! I can't _wait_ to tell you guys about this! I've thought this through _very _carefully. I think you guys will like it!"

Blake smiled slightly, "Alright then, let's hear it."

Ruby cleared her throat, "Okay, first off, yours truly ~"

"Me and Weiss, Ice Flower! Self-explanatory." Hmm… "How 'bout 'White Rose'?" I suggested.

Yang snickered, "More like, _Weiss' Rose_."

…

Oh.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

Weiss sighed, "Ugh… I swear, you two are like made for each other. Let's just stick to 'Ice Flower' for _reasons_." Blake nodded, "Agreed."

Ruby sheepishly laughed, "Anyway. Me and Blake, Ladybug! Self-explanatory also." Even the names she thought of are adorable ~

She looked at Blake, "Is that okay with you, Blake?" Blake smiled, "Of course, I think it's cute."

Ruby's eyes sparkled and her smile grew wider, "Hehe! Moving on, me and sis! Strawberry Sunrise!"

"Ooh! Like the cocktail! Pretty genius, sis ~" Ruby gave Yang a thumbs-up. "So the names are based on our colors?" I asked. She shook her head, "Not all of them. Some of them are based on our fighting styles and other stuffs."

"Wow, you're creative."

"Thanks!"

Ruby looked at the paper, looking at it thoroughly. "Hmm… There it is! Me and Kadmiel, Fever Pitch!" I let out a small laugh and smiled, "Nice, I like it. Based on our fighting styles, huh?"

She nodded. I'm liking this whole naming business. "Okay, next up is… Weiss!"

"I hope it's not something _ridiculous_, Ruby." Oh, princess. I hope it is.

Ruby ignored it, too excited at what she's doing. "Weiss and Blake, Checkmate!" Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Like the chess board." Blake explained. Then, Weiss' lips formed an 'o' shape in realization.

Opportunity spotted ~ "Wait, how come it's not 'Chess _Bo_-" And that pun resulted in sending a small, not-too-sharp-but-still-a-little-sharp _ice spike_ towards my forehead.

Still hurt, though… _**'You never learn, do you?' **_Not my fault she's fun to tease with ~ I grinned, "Ice Queen." She countered back, "Pervert."

Ruby moved on anyway, probably used to this kind of scenario. "Weiss and Yang…" Hm? Why did she stop? "Uh… Kadmiel?" She motioned me to come over, the three glanced at each other in confusion.

I walked up to her, "Sup?" She showed me the paper, there's a blackened name on Weiss and Yang's. "I don't know what their name is! I can't think of anything besides _that_!"

"What _is_ that blackened name?" She whispered it to me. Pfft! I covered my mouth to stop laughing, but I giggled anyway. _**'Well, that sounded disgusting.' **_Yup, we need a cooler, not nasty name for those two.

Ruby slapped my shoulder for laughing. I held up my hands in defeat, "Alright, alright. We'll come up with something, little red."

"So, guys." All of them looked at me. "We need a name for Weiss and Yang, any ideas?" Yang held her hands up, "Uh, count me out. I'm having a mind block right now."

After few minutes of thinking, Weiss spoke. "How about 'Snow Dragon'?" Ooh, that sounds awesome. "'Freezerburn'?" Blake suggested. Pretty cool, too. Hmm… I have to think of something too.

Meh, no luck. "Take your pick, Yang." She thought about it for a moment, "Well, 'Snow Dragon' sounds cool and all, but it sounded a little aggressive to me."

"So, I pick 'Freezerburn'. Has a pretty nice ring to it and fit us more, don't cha think?" Weiss nodded and smiled. Ruby wrote it down, "'Freezerburn' it is, then!"

"Since we already have Weiss and Kadmiel's, let's mov-" Weiss interrupted, "Wait, we already have ours?" Oh yeah, she wasn't here when they said it.

The three of them looked at me expectantly, with Yang grinning. I sighed, seeing no other choice. "It's 'Winterberry'." Weiss blinked, "You mean the bright red hollies?" I nodded. "I… can't grasped at the idea why."

I'll just base on Ruby's explanation before, "Because winter is a cold season and your whole name literally means 'snow'. Red, maybe because of fire, I guess." It's not _that_ red, though.

"Oh. I think it's… okay." I shrugged, "Guess it is. I think we can change it anytime, right Rubes?"

"Well, yeah. But we should stick to one name so it'd be less confusing." Hm, she's not wrong. I gave her a thumbs-up, "Gotcha."

Ruby nodded in return, "Alright, next is… Yang and Kadmiel." She blinked, "Oops, looks like I haven't thought of anything for you two yet." Yang and I looked at each other, then back to Ruby.

I put my hand under my chin. Hmm… Based on our spar earlier, our power can get destructive when combined. With Yang's Semblance and my power as an Eidolon Holder…

Uh… _**'Long story short, you two are **__**overpowered**__** when you pair.'**_ Damn, I want a less intimidating name for us. "Does 'Meteor Shower' sound good? With Yang's strength and my agility."

Yang shrugged, smiling slightly. "Anything's fine." Ruby wrote it down, "Okay! Next is… Blake and Kadmiel, Nightingale!" I raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a bird." _**'It is, actually.' **_

"Nightingale, because birds symbolize 'freedom' and they can sing. Since Kadmiel can sing too," Wha-! How did she…? The three of them looked at me in surprise while Ruby looked at me briefly, as if saying she found out and not gonna tell how.

She must've heard me yesterday in the garden. It's either I didn't heard her footsteps because she's that sneaky or I'm too busy drawing and enjoying music. Gotta remind myself not to raise the volume too high.

"And Blake pretty much likes freedom, I figured it fits _perfectly_." Whoa. Out of all the names, _this _I like the most. It's meaningful, I love it. Blake blinked, "That's… quite deep, Ruby. I'm impressed."

"I gotta say, I'm impressed too." I smiled. Yang laughed lightly, "Make that _all _of us." Ruby crossed her arms proudly, "I can be mature too, you know! I _am _your leader, after all!"

I raised my hand slightly and waved it lazily, rolling my eyes playfully. "All hail, our leader." Then, we laughed quietly.

"Last but not the least! Yang and Blake, Bumblebee! Very self-explanatory." I chuckled. Oh man, that's so adorable! Yang grinned, "I can dig that." Blake nodded in response.

Ruby smiled brightly and moved to the center of the room, "Alright, team! Our combat partner names are _officially _done!" She raised her fist, "_BANZAI_!"

"_BANZAI_!"

Blake looked at wall clock besides the door, "Hey, guys. It's pretty late now."

Whoa, for real? "We've been talking about this for _that_ long?" Weiss closed her eyes, "As they say, 'time flies when you're having fun'." I grinned, "Don't go all granny on us now, princess." She only glared at m-

*THUD*

~ _Late Evening… _~

I groaned. Ugh… what day is it? _**'It's still night, kiddo.' **_Seriously? It felt like I've slept for a long time. I opened my eyes and let it adjust to the dark. Huh, I'm barefoot too.

Wait, why am I in bed already? I remember we were talking 'bout names and stuff… _**'You got knocked out.' **_Huh? Knocked out? By what?

…!

I can hear somebody. Ifrit became alarmed too, _**'Who? Do you recognize their footsteps?' **_I can't hear it that clear, it's so light. Damn, where are Ruby and the others? Was there an intruder? Is that the reason why I blacked out? I hope they're okay…

…!

Suddenly, I can feel my shirt's zipper being pulled down. Holy shit, a rapist of all things!? I gotta get up and check the others! I quickly grabbed the rapist's hand and flipped him/her.

The rapist let out a short shriek. Huh? A _girl_? I kept my hold on her wrists as she struggled to break free.

"Ah!"

But she managed to flip me, holding my wrists too like I did while straddling me. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and saw-

WHAT THE _FUCK_, **WEISS**?! _**'Well, hello there ~'**_

"Wha-!" She covered my mouth, "Before you assume_ inappropriate things_, let me explain, you perv." She whispered, breathing heavily. My mind can't still register what the fuck is going on as she let go of my wrists and get up.

Why the _hell_ are you undressing me? How did I get knocked out? How did you suddenly get _some_? Why do you always get some_ only_ when you're on your _nightgown_? How is that even possible?

All these questions running inside my confused and embarrassed mind.

I sat up and pointed my shaky finger at her, "W-why are you…?" I said, feeling blood creeping to my face. Weiss sat across from me and put her index finger close to her mouth, signaling me to be quiet. "You'll wake up the others, idiot!" She hissed.

I took a really, _really_ deep breath and let it out. "There, now you're calm?" I nodded. I thank everything that's holy that Weiss can't see my red face.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Weiss spoke in a low voice. "Just so you know, it's _not _what it looked like." I countered, "Then how would you explain _that_?"

"I'm removing your clothes!" No shit, Sherlock.

"And why on _Remnant_ would you do that?! You can wake me up, you know!"

Weiss glared at me, "I _have_ been trying to, again! I'm not one to _strip _other sleeping people without trying to wake them up!" She gestured at the neatly folded clothes on the side, "I was _changing _you into your 'pajamas'!"

I tilt my head to the side a bit, "Well, isn't that nice of you. You could've shake me or something to wake me up."

She sighed, "Oh, trust me. That's not the _only_ thing we did." Is that why my back is a little sore? I cringed at what could possibly they or _Yang_ did. "I'd rather not know, thanks."

Another minutes of silence, comfortable silence this time. I leaned on the wall and put my hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature. I sighed, "I feel a little hot…"

Weiss stood up and walked away, probably going to her bed. "Well, lucky for you," Then, she came back with a damp towel in hand, "I brought a wet towel just in case."

I mockingly chuckled, "Geez, what are you, a girl scout?" She smirked. "Hmph, I'm just that good." She handed me the said towel.

I rolled my eyes and took the towel. I carefully let the damp towel touch my neck, I flinched as soon it made contact with my skin. I rubbed it all over my neck and face. Ah… That's refreshing…

I removed my jacket and- Oh crap, I forgot. I looked at Weiss, who's staring at me, and stared at her back. She blinked, "What is it?" Uh, can't she tell?

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm about to do, princess." I smirked playfully, "Or unless, you wanna _watch_ ~?" Weiss instantly turned around, facing her back to me.

Heh, that's what I thought. _**'Can you even reach your back?'**_ Oh, yeah. Damn, I forgot. Looks like I'm gonna need princess' help for that, if she's up for it.

I continued what I was doing and unzipped my shirt, setting my clothes down on the side. I rubbed my arms and its underside, my bandaged chest nonetheless, and my stomach.

Then, I stood up and removed my pants, setting it down with my clothes. I rubbed my legs thoroughly and wore my black sweatpants with two white stripes.

I sat down at my previous spot and faced Weiss, "Hey, can you rub my back? I can't reach it." I know she has no choice but to do it, so I immediately turned around. I hand her the towel from behind and she took it wordlessly.

Weiss rubbed my back slowly, careful not to scratch my skin. I sighed, feeling a little embarrassed. Not really comfortable about this, honestly.

'_**Of course, you would.' **_I don't want to show my body to people, I mean who _does_? Well, maybe a couple of ladies. But like I said, lack of physical contact.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Well, duh. "You mean the symbol?" It's not big, just a small one. _**'Lemme guess, you were bored?' **_I inwardly chuckled. You could say that, and I want a symbol of my own.

"Isn't that illegal? Since you're still underage?" I shrugged, "It's just small, and it's not like the police will see it." Because I have _clothes_.

I _sincerely _hope she wouldn't touch it 'cause- Ah!

I can hear Weiss stifled her laughter, "You're _ticklish_?" Yay. Way to go, Kadmiel. _**'Looks like she found a way to tease you back ~' **_Pretty much, in the worst way too…

I looked at her sideways, frowning. "Y-yeah. So what? Everyone is." Unexpectedly, she poked _both_ of my sides, making me jolt and squeal as quietly as possible.

Weiss tried _really _hard to restrain her laughter but failing bit by bit, she already covered her mouth with both of her hands. She slowly lie down on my bed (wait, what?) but still _unbelievably _trying oh-so-hard not to laugh.

She's shaking because of it, for the love of all good! I growled lowly, making sure not to wake anyone up. "Quit it already, damn it!"

She finally got up, giggling and wiping a tear in her eye. "Oh, this is going to be _fun_." She laughed again, quietly.

I groaned, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. Then, I wore my V-neck, short sleeves shirt with black sleeves while princess is busy having the time of her life.

Okay, that sounded kinda _wrong_. Ifrit sighed, _**'You think?'**_

Guess I need to keep my guard up from now on whenever I'm close to Weiss, goddamn it. She started to breathe heavily. I semi-glared at her, "You calm now?"

Weiss clutched her stomach, her breathing became steady. Then, she laughed _again_. I groaned. Argh, dammit.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, "Anyway, change topic." She sat up straight and faced me, clearing her throat also. "Uh, yes."

"So, I woke up in my bed. How did that happened?"

"That's Sun's fault. He threw a boomerang outside their window and it somehow hit you behind your head." What is Sun doing with a _boomerang_?

"We were shocked when you suddenly fell unconscious, then Sun came in and apologized."

"So that's why…" I rubbed the back of my head gently. Why do I always get hurt? Without my Aura, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now with all I've been through.

And silence came to visit once again. Wow, so many silent moments, huh?

"There's going to be a prom this week." My eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously?" Weiss nodded. I leaned my back against the wall, "Hm, I'll probably just go for the food." She rolled her eyes, "Typical, I knew you'd say that."

I looked at her lazily, "How 'bout you? Gonna find a date?" She nodded again, "Of course, it'll be fun."

"Have you already decided who? How 'bout that blonde guy?" Wait, what's his name again? Aha! I snapped my fingers, "Jaune! I heard he's got the hots for you."

Uh, why is Weiss so _slow_? Like really, really slow. Ifrit rolled his eyes, _**'It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, partner.' **_Huh? Oh! Crap, I accidentally snapped my fingers, _again_. How many times do I have to remind myself?

I snapped it again to return its normal pace.

Weiss blinked, "Come again? You were _abnormally_ fast when you said it." I chuckled sheepishly, "I accidentally snapped my fingers, which activated my Semblance." I need to stop doing that. Damn habits.

"Ah."

"Anyway, I was talking 'bout Jaune. He could be your date." Weiss immediately shook her head, "_Absolutely not_." I laughed quietly. I guess what Yang said is true. Despite Jaune's efforts to date Weiss, she always turns him down.

Points for effort, though.

I put my hands at the back of my head, "As for me, I'm not even sure if I'm going, to be honest. I don't have formal clothes for that occasion." I shrugged, "I'll just go stargazing as usual, I guess…"

"If a girl asks you to be her date, what would you say? Since you don't have any plans on going." I grinned mischievously, "Oh ~? What's this about? Are you indirectly asking me to be your _date_, Ms. Schnee ~?"

I quickly take back what I said when I saw Weiss held up two fingers, meaning she's gonna summon a glyph. I held up my hands in defeat, "Alright, I give! I give!" I chuckled.

She lowered her hand. I stretched my arms, "I'll turn her down, straight up but not mean. I don't wanna get her hopes up by saying 'maybe' or 'yeah' when I wanna say 'no'. That's just not right." Pfft, yeah right. Like someone would ask me out.

Weiss slowly nodded, "I agree." She's thinking about this… Probably preparing herself for her planned date's answer. "What? You nervous you'll get rejected?"

She scoffed, "Hah! Me? _Nervous_? What went through that thick skull of yours that made you think of that absurd idea?" Yup, nervous.

Then, she closed her eyes and stood up, "It's already late, we should get some rest." Weiss looked at me, "Don't be an idiot for once and get well, Kadmiel."

I smirked, "Huh, been a while since I heard my name from you." She merely rolled her eyes and walked away, carrying the wet towel.

I stared at her until she set down the towel on a small container by the shelf and went to her bed. I smiled and shook my head. _**'What's up?' **_Nothing. Just… smiling at how the evening went unexpectedly fun.

I put my used clothes on the side, making note of it to take it to the laundry room by morning. I fixed my pillows and lay down, hands behind my head as I stare at the ceiling.

Soon enough, my eyes closed and slept soundly.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Headmaster's Office…<em> ~

…: _Ozpin _:…

The gears above me kept moving as I'm preoccupied by my thoughts. I intertwined my fingers and rest my chin, staring hard at my desk.

We need to be _careful _from now on if what Qrow said is true, that _it _will happen. We need _that man_ here and get answers from him. I turned on the hologram and viewed Kadmiel's profile.

NAME: Kadmiel

AGE: 17

GENDER: Male

I sat back at my seat, sighing tiredly. I hope you've been very cautious, Kadmiel… We can't risk _him _knowing what you're carrying _inside _of you.

A message appeared on my desk, requesting to come inside. "Come in." The door opened and Glynda walked out.

"He's here." She said, walking past me and looked outside.

I stood up and looked out the window, Bullheads descending on the landing pad. "Ironwood certainly _loves_ bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said beside me, crossing her arms with a sour look.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Three more Bullheads descended. "…but yes, those are bit of an eyesore."

*BEEP BEEP*

I turned around and saw a message on my desk once again, 'ACCESS REQUESTED'.

"Come in."

The doors slid open and revealed a man wearing a military uniform, James Ironwood.

I approached to greet him. He smiled, "Ozpin!" He said in a heartfelt way. I stood at attention, "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." We approached each other and shook our hands. James chuckled, "It's been too long." He looked to the side as he saw Glynda walking. He smiled, "And Glynda! It has _certainly _been too long since we last met.

She waved with pleasantries, "Oh, James!" Then, turned to me and dropped it. "I'll be outside." She walked away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

I turned and walked to my desk, pouring James a cup of coffee. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" I faced James and gave him the coffee, "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

He took it, "You know how much I love Vale this time of the year." He brought out a canteen from his the inside of his coat and poured its contents, "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a great opportunity for us to catch up."

I walked around my desk, still holding the kettle and a new mug. I sat down and pour the coffee to my mug, "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends. However, a small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

I put down the kettle on my desk. "Well, concern _is_ what brought them here." He closed his eyes, "What about Kadmiel? How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine, I assigned her to the team I know she can _trust_."

James slightly narrowed his eyes, "We should keep a close eye on her. You never know when _he_ will make a move."

I drank the coffee again and nodded. "I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Even though I know the _real _reason why.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought them here."

I drank the coffee and set it down. I sighed, "We're in a time of _peace_. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

James set his mug down, "But if what Qrow said is true-"

I interrupted, raising my index finger. "If what Qrow said is true, we'll handle it _tactfully_." I held my hand, "It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace."

"So I suggest that you do not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the world."

"I'm just being _cautious_."

I nodded, "As am I, which is why we'll continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." He looked to the side, as if thinking about something. "Do you think Qrow will be able to find _that man_?"

"I believe he already did, as he told us about _it_. He should be on his way back with _him_." I said reassuringly. "In the meantime, we'll hope the planned future will _not _happen."

James turned around and walked towards the door. As he's about to leave, he looked back at me. "But ask yourself this, Ozpin: If the future cannot be changed, do you honestly believe your children can win in a _war_?" Then, he left.

I sighed and shook my head, "I hope they never have to…"

* * *

><p>~ <em>At the Hallway… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

Here we are, stuck cleaning the hallways as punishment for yesterday, since our fever is gone and we're good to go. I sighed. Why did we spar again? _**'Still got a long way to go, many hallways awaits you two.' **_

"Ugh, this hallway is _endless_! There're many _long_ hallways and they expect just the two of us to clean it?" Yang complained.

I sighed "Well, we managed to shake the school yesterday while sparring," She looked at me incredulously. "And yes, we're _that _powerful." I dipped the mop into the bucket, "So, yeah." And swept the other parts.

"But it's _boriiiinnggg_…" That's for the umpteenth time of the day she said that, though I have to agree. Hmm… Then, an absolutely _brilliant_ idea came into my mind.

I walked towards the 'cleaning cart' and trying to look for some rubber bands. Yang pointed at me questionably, "What're you doing?"

"Wanna have some fun? I'll give you one." I said, rummaging through the cart's tools. She snickered, "Dude, that sounded _so wrong_." I finally found two pairs of rubber bands and a pair of cleaning towels, tossing the other pair and the towels to Yang.

I merely shrugged, "I sometimes say things that sound unintentionally wrong." I nodded, gesturing at the stuff. "Wear it on your feet."

She did it, "So what's your plan?" I grinned, "We'll sweep the hallways, with _style_." I pointed at my pocket, "With music also."

'_**I thought Schnee banned you from your player?' **_She did, but she didn't take it away, neither my headphones. That's one thing she forgot ~ I held up my fist, "You with me, buddy?"

Yang returned my grin, fist-bumping me. "Hell yeah."

~ _Professor Port's Class… _~

…: _Weiss _:…

We're currently writing notes for the upcoming test Professor Port announced earlier and surprisingly, Ruby decided to write too.

I looked to my right and saw Blake staring at the wall clock, with her elbow on the table and her hand supporting under her chin. She's being moody again, as _usual_. Is something bothering her?

I shook my head. Whatever her problem is, she'll come talk to us. She made a promise, after all. She'll be all smiles later, I'm sure of it!

Suddenly, a burst of upbeat music can be heard from far away. "Oh? What could that be?" Curious, Professor walked to the door and looked out. Soon, the other students came and looked out too.

Then, the music passed us by, slowly fading away. He chuckled, "Looks like those two are having fun. Ah, young life…" I wonder who it is…

…!

No way, _don't tell me… _"Hey, aren't Kadmiel and Yang in detention?"

"Yeah, I heard they'll clean the hallways instead of a time out."

I face-palmed once again. Of course, it's those two. _Again_… Why did I think that idiot wouldn't use her player? Ugh, I should've taken it with me, along her headphones.

…: _Kadmiel _:…

"_911!_"

"_What's the problem?_"

"_She's breaking my heart for fun!_"

"_So what you gonna do?_"

Wohoo! THIS IS SO FUN! This is currently the second to the last hallway, by the way. We skate through the hallways while singing to the song. "_I need a cure!_"

"_Oh yeah!_" Yang sang, sliding past me while facing me. "_A love eraser-er!_" I increased my speed and hooked my arm to Yang's, spinning us around. "_'Cause nothing I'm doing is working!_"

We let go of each other and sent us back on either side, landing gracefully. We skate towards the stairs, jumping on the railing on both sides and slide.

I put my hand near my mouth, as if holding a mic. "_911!_" Yang did the same, "_What's the problem?_"

Heh, time to be daring. I grinned, "_She loved me like a-" _I jumped to the other railing, "_Hit-!_" And back to my side, "_And-!_" And back to the other side, with Yang in front. "_Run!_"

We jumped out again and skate through the hall, avoiding people effortlessly. Yang faced me while skating backwards, obviously having fun as much as I am. "_So what you gonna do?_"

I spread my arms wide open, "_I'm gonna run!_"

"_Oh yeah!_"

"_I'm gonna fly away!_" Yang and I looked at each other and nodded, understanding fully what we're about to do. She skated ahead of me again and faced me, offering her outstretched hand to me.

"_So tell me operator,_" I skated towards her and grabbed her hand. "_How do I operate her?_" We both sang, grinning. We spun around, with Yang's hair glowing while I covered myself in bright tiny flames.

We separated just in time for the song to end, my flames dissolving and Yang's hair returning to normal. We looked at each other, breathing heavily, and fist-bumped.

"WHOO! "

Whoa, never noticed there were people around us suddenly. _**'Well, both of you gave them a show.' **_I can feel Ifrit smirked, _**'It's entertaining, I give you that.' **_Damn right it is, partner!

They were whistling and clapping with huge smiles on their faces. Oh hey! Ruby and the others are here too!

Yang and I bowed, "Thank you! We're here all year!" She said. Ruby and the others with Team JNHPR came to us excitingly as people went away with their own business.

"Wow! That was so _cool_, you guys!" Nora said, grinning widely and Ren gave us a smile.

"Well…" I chuckled and scratched my head sheepishly. Yang gave a thumbs-up, "We make a pretty good team, huh?"

Jaune nodded, with sparkles in his eyes. Heh, is that even possible? "Yeah! It looked like the sun was dancing!" Just after he said that, Ruby's eyes widened. "That's it! 'Sundance'!"

I smirked, "Let me guess, our combo name?" She nodded vigorously. I like it much better than 'Meteor Shower'. Yang looked at me, "What do you say, buddy?" I grinned, "Hell yeah!" We fist-bumped each other again.

Our little celebration was interrupted when _Weiss _suddenly pulled my ear down, making me go down her level and wince in pain. "Now what're you doing with your _player_?" She glared at me.

Ifrit laughed, _**'Busted.' **_

"I remember correctly I _banned _you from your things as a _punishment_, didn't I?"

"W-well, you should've took it with you, you know! I only did what a normal human being would do too!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, letting go of my ear. "Fine, I'm letting you use your things." WOHOO! ALRIGHT! Then, she smirked. "I suppose hearing you _squeal _like a little girl last night was enough."

*INSERT CRICKET SOUNDS*

Ifrit burst out laughing, _**'Oh God! Nice one, Schnee! M-my stomach hurts!' **_He continued to laugh hysterically inside me.

I sighed in embarrassment and face-palmed to hide my blush. Goddammit, Weiss. Now you've done it… I can actually picture Yang _smirking_. Scratch that, make that _all of them _except for maybe Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha.

She blinked, "What?" Really? Didn't she know how _suggestive _was that? "It's a no-brainer to figure it out, princess." She quirked her eyebrow, then her eyes widened in shock at what she just said, developing a blush of her own.

"Oh ~? _Last night_? Well, well, well ~" Hana said, grinning so wide it looked like it's about to rip her face off. Yang chuckled, "Damn, Kadmiel. I've always thought _you _would be a top ~"

"I-it's not like that!" Weiss said, waving her arms to make her point. "Sure it is ~" Yang continued to smirk. Hm? That's odd. _**'What is?' **_Usually, Blake teases me also when it comes to this. Now, she's… quiet. As if she's thinking 'bout something.

Hm, I should leave her alone. She just needs some alone time, that's all. She knows she can come talk to us or any of us, whoever she prefers, whenever she has a problem.

"Whatever! Let's just go back to our rooms, okay?!" Weiss walked away towards the stairs. Yang merely shook her head in amusement, then we followed suit.

"Psst! Kadmiel." Hana whispered to me while walking. "What?"

"Is it true that Blake's a _Faunus_?"

I looked at her, eyes widened in shock. "How _the hell _did you know? Did anybody else know 'bout this?" I whispered, worry filled my voice. She held my arm, "Calm down! Only our team knows about it."

I sighed in relief as we walked up. My relief was shattered when I realized _how _did they knew. "Wait, who told you guys?"

"It was Weiss." Wow.

"When exactly?"

"Can't remember, but I know we were in the classroom that time. She didn't mean it to slip out of her mouth, we were talking 'bout cats after all."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why are you guys talking about _cats_ of all things?" She blinked, "Oh, you didn't know? There's news about the fishes suddenly disappearing in the school's kitchen. We theorized that the chef forgot to close the window at night and cats go in and steal the fish."

"And that's when Weiss slipped about Blake." Bravo, princess. _Bravo_.

"Just _please_, don't let anybody else know about this, alright?" She nodded reassuringly, "Don't worry, it won't."

* * *

><p>~ <em>Library…<em> ~

I don't know how 'studying' went to 'playing a board game' so quickly. And surprisingly, princess joined too. As for me, I'm just watching them since I suck at games like that while listening to my player.

I'm more of a card game player, the casino type ones. Like 'Lucky 9' and etc.

I sat between Yang and Weiss, who are waiting for Ruby's turn. The blonde grinned smugly while princess looked troubled and Blake stared at her cards on the table, clearly distracted.

Hana and the others are just beside us, studying. Well, not all of them. Nora fell asleep while Ren kept on reading, pages stacked atop of Nora's head.

Jaune is reading the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav while the other two are studying, with Hana trying hard not to fall asleep.

'_**Hey, Kadmiel.' **_

Ifrit calling me by my name means serious business. Sup? _**'Don't you think you're using your powers **__**frequently**__**? I mean, now that we're quite sure that **__**he**__** found us already. What if he can see us through the cameras here?' **_

I looked to the upper right corner and saw a security camera directly at our direction. I'm sure the school's security is tight since this is Professor Ozpin we're talking 'bout, he wouldn't let something that _crucial_ be easily hacked by a third party.

'_**Yeah, I know. But he's the type of man that will do anything to get what he's after.'**_

Fits perfectly for someone like him. Besides, if we improve our strength together, we'll outmatch him. _**'You don't know him like I do, Kadmiel. He'll tear you apart or worse, since my other half became black as his soul.'**_

Okay, how about this? I'll train how to use and handle my powers properly and learn different moves. _**'On what? A dummy? A tree?' **_You, of course. _**'What? I can **__**kill**__** you if I went overboard.' **_That's why you're gonna have to go easy on me, buddy.

_Especially _my transformation too. I really need to work on that. We're not synchronized enough to fully use your powers, Ifrit. _**'If we can do that, we might have a slight chance at least.' **_Alright then! We're set!

"Yang Xiao Long! Prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"

Oh yeah, board game. Ruby set down a card, "I deploy the Atlesian Airfleet!" Yang feigned her gasp while Ruby grinned, "Looks like I get to fly over your Ursa and attack your walls _directly_!"

Pfft, 'attack your walls'. It reminds me of that one anime I watched, with an always-angry kid and a cool girl with great body that can put many guys to shame. I know they're a trio but I forgot the other one.

Yang pointed her finger to her sister playfully, "You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is…" Ruby smirked, "…one turn." But quickly changed to shock as Yang laughed arrogantly and raised a card, "Pretty sneaky, sis. But you just activated my _trap card_!" Ruby gasped.

Wow, another reference? Yang stood up and slammed her card down on the table, "Giant Nevermore!" She glared competitively at Ruby, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will _slice_ your fleet into two!"

Ruby countered, "_But, _if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your _own _forces!" Two of them glared each other, "That's just a chance I'm willing to take."

Yang rolled the dice, two of them eyeing the dice intently, and it revealed an eight.

She shouted triumphantly and Ruby cried in despair as her 'soldiers' were wiped out. Yang continued to revel on her rewards while Ruby lost. Then she threw the pieces at Yang in defeat, which she blocked and went to the other table, hitting Jaune lightly.

"Nooooo…" Ruby laid her head on the table and 'cried'.

Yang looked at Weiss, "Well, Weiss, it's your turn." I paid attention to Weiss more and mockingly smiled because she also _sucks_, which in turn she glared at me. "I have…"

"…absolutely no idea what's going on." Hah! Yang came up and slid her hand on her shoulder, "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a _bonus_!"

"That sounds dumb."

Yang showed Weiss' cards to her, "See, you've got 'Sandstorm', 'Desert Scavenge'." She pulled up a card, "Oh, oh! 'Resourceful Raider'! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

"Noooo…"

"…and put it on _your _hand!"

"Okay…"

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use 'Sandstorm' to disable _my _ground forces and simultaneously _infiltrate_ my kingdom!"

Yang pointed her finger at her warningly, "Just know, I will not forget this declaration of war." She pulled back and returned to her seat. Weiss tilted her head questionably, "And that means…?"

"You're just _three _moves away from conquering _Remnant_!" A sad Ruby answered.

Weiss stood up and laughed crazily. Okay, shit just got a little weird for me. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and _weep _as they take your children from your very arms!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled while clapping slowly, "Wow, you sure know how to make things dark pretty fast, princess."

Then Yang showed her a card, "Trap card."

"Huh?"

Yang shuffled the pieces, with Weiss' pieces gone. "Your armies have been destroyed."

The 'dictator' flopped back into the chair and cried, "I hate this game of emotions we play!" Ruby suddenly hopped on her lap and hugged her, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up, don't touch me!" She hugged her back nonetheless.

Yang put her hands behind her head and smiled, "Alright, Blake. You're up."

Blake snapped out and her eyes darted between her cards and Yang, "Oh, um. Sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!"

She looked at her cards, still unsure what to do. "Right…"

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune came up by the Ice Flower's side. Haha, get it? 'Cause Ruby and Weiss…? _**'Haha, funny.' **_Yeah, yeah, I know. "Sorry, Jaune. We already got four people." Ruby said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I _seriously _doubt you possess." I countered, "Uh, you attacked your _own _naval fleet two turns ago." Weiss glared at me.

Jaune smirked, "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader!"

Weiss scoffed, "By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha waved at us, "Hello again!" I waved back on instinct.

Jaune begged with his hands clasped together, "C'mon, let me play your hand for a turn!" Indirectly being a knight in shining armor, eh?

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not? You've trusted me with _way _more important stuff before." Oh no, please he's not gonna say what I think he's gonna say. "Like you told us all that Blake's secretly a Fau-"

"_Fun_-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Thank everything that Pyrrha made it! I just hid my face with my hand and shook my head, Hana doing the same. Everyone looked at Blake nervously, who looked annoyed.

Jaune rubbed his head behind awkwardly, "Right, that." He bowed, "Ladies, enjoy your battle" Pyrrha went back to her seat.

"Sup, losers."

Sun came with a smile on his face while his hand made a 'peace' sign. That looked weird on him. _**'He looked like a kid or something.' **_My eyes went to the blue-haired guy next to him. Haven't seen him around, maybe he's new?

Ruby smiled, "Hey, Sun."

I looked to my left and saw Hana looked surprised. Does she know about the guy? I inwardly gasped. Or could he be her _boyfriend_? _Ex_-boyfriend? If it is, boy, I'm gonna laugh for fun.

He nodded, "Ruby, Yang, Kadmiel, Blake."

"…Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Because you are.

Sun looked at me, "Hey, Kadmiel." He chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout last night. How's your head?" I gave him a thumbs-up, "Still intact, bro. What're you even doing with a boomerang of all things?"

"Nothing, just curious if it'll come back to me when I throw it." I was curious too one time when I was a kid. _**'Did it came back?' **_Nah, it flew somewhere. Though, I heard a kid got hospitalized a day after my boomerang disappeared.

Of course, as a kid, I assumed it was something else. Until I realized it just now… "Right, _don't_ do it again, Sun." He nodded, "Gotcha."

Sun gestured at the guy next to him, "Anyway, I never got the chance to introduce you to my old frie-"

Suddenly, Hana stood up and pointed at the guy, almost accusingly. "N-Neptune?!" Oh, I was right. These two know each other ~ If they turn out to be like _that_, oh, it's payback time.

The guy, Neptune, looked at Hana and waved, "Oh. Hey, Hana. How you doing?" Sun waved too, but she ignored it. I swear, I saw her eye _twitched_. Hah! This is _gold_! "Whatever! Just what the hell are you doing here?! Don't tell me you got transferred here!"

He shrugged, "Our team got transferred here, that's why Sun's here too." I wonder what their past is ~ "What? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Neptune held up his hands, "Hey, if this is about that bucket incident, it's not my fault. It's one of our classmates that time." Bucket incident? What, the classic prank in school?

Hana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." She sat down with a frown. Gonna talk to her later about it. I guess it's not _that _kind of relationship.

After the fiasco, Weiss spoke. "So, Neptune. Where are you from?" Uh, what the fudge? What the hell's up with the _tone _of her voice?

"Haven." He approached her slowly with a smile, "And I don't believe I've caught your name before, _snow angel_." Okay, what the fuck? What's with the cheesy nicknames?

And she fricking _smiled_! _What_? "Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you _kidding _me?" Yes, Jaune. We are both questioning this at the same time. Seriously, _what the hell_?

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake. Then, she stood up. "Right. Well, I think I'm done playing, actually." She shoved him aside, "I'll see you guys later." And walked away.

Sun just shrugged, questioning Blake's behavior. "Women." Ah, Nora's awake.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Evening… <em>~

Ah… Finally, after a long day, it's fricking evening. We're heading back to our room as Yang complained how someone beat her in the board game, Team JNHPR went ahead of us long ago.

Argh, I still can't get that _Neptune _outta my mind. So, according to Hana, he's a flirt. He flirts with _every _girl he likes, but no girlfriends _yet_. She knows 'bout this because her friend back in Haven told her and clearly those two know each other.

I looked at Weiss to my left. She has that kind of _smile_ on her face and the way she walks too. Goddamn, she _fell _for it. In one fricking second, she _fell _for it.

Damn, just thinking 'bout this makes me _angry _for an unknown reason. _**'You care for her **__**that**__** much?' **_Not my fault I get attached easily _but_ careful, of course.

*BEEP BEEP*

Hm? Who would send me a message? _**'Who is it? Is it **__**him**__**?' **_Dude, calm down. You've been a little too on edge about him ever since that night. Chill, alright? Don't panic. The Eidolon sighed, _**'Yeah, I guess so. I'll try.' **_

I pulled my Scroll out from my pocket and unlocked it. Oh, it's Mr. Brightshade.

**Mr. Brightshade: Hey, Kadmiel. Come by here tomorrow morning, 'kay? I got something special for you. Good night and sleep tight, honey.**

I wonder what it is… Meh, morning can wait.

Yang opened the door to our room, all of us came in and saw Blake sitting on her bed with her back leaning on the wall. "Ugh, we should've never let him play!"

Ruby chuckled, "You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you." Blake walked past us and was about to open the door when Weiss spoke and pointed at her, "_Stop_."

I saw Blake withdrew her hand from the knob. "Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang said.

"Which I get is kind of your _thing_, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is _unacceptable_."

She gestured herself, "You made a promise to _me_," Then, to us. "To _all of us_, that you would let us know if something's wrong." We're going deep here tonight.

…Why is Weiss' position _like that_? "So, Blake Belladonna!" She _jumped_ and flipped then pointed at Blake while balancing herself on the _chair_, "What. Is. _Wrong_?"

The chair began to wobble but Weiss kept her balance as we watched in dumbfounded. How does she even do _that_? _**'She's full of surprises.' **_After a minute, she quickly put the chair back gracefully and stood near us, all of us still quite dumbfounded.

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it out and opened her eyes, "I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby approached her, "Still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something _big _is gonna happen and no one is doing anything about it!" I inwardly sighed. Gotta agree... I also feel it.

Yang gave a reassuring smile, "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm _not_! They don't know the White Fang like I _do_!" The four of us looked at one another. "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think you are _all _ready to go and apprehend these _ne'er-do-wells_!"

"Uh, who?" Ruby and I questioned.

"But let me be once again, the voice of reason." Weiss looked at all of us, "We're _students_. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

Ruby gestured at the matter at hand, "Well, yeah. But…"

Weiss glared, "We're _not_ ready!"

"And we may never _be _ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for Graduation Day," Blake pointed at the door, "They're out there, _somewhere_, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming_!"

Something inside me twisted just by hearing that and it's making me nervous, it made me thought of _him_.

Blake looked at us sternly, "Whether we're ready, or not."

"Okay," Ruby raised her hand then started doing other really random gestures while talking fast, "All in favor of becoming of the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale-!"

She held up her hand, "…say 'aye'."

Yang pumped her fist in excitement, "_Yes_!" She pointed at Blake while grinning, "I love it when you're _feisty_." Blake smiled.

Weiss smirked, "Well, I suppose it could be fun." I grinned and cracked my fists, "Heh, this'll be one helluva mission!" Ruby looked to the side, "None of you said 'aye'." She whispered.

Blake smiled. "Now that's the smile I was looking for!" I smiled at her, she nodded in return. "Alright, we're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!"

Yang 'double guns' at Ruby, "Yeah!"

Ruby gasped, "I left my board game at the library!" Weiss face-palmed, "We're doomed."

"I'll be right back!" Then she dashed outside.

After a moment of silence, I clapped my hands to get their attention. "Well, since my sleepiness went away, I'll be at the rooftop if any of you need me!" I climbed at the shelf then outside the window.

"You're still going to stargaze at this hour?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. It's better at this time! And didn't you remember what I told you? It relaxes me."

I jumped out while holding on the roof's edge, "Good night! And if you ever hear noises later, that's me so don't hit me!"

I boost myself up and saw the roof is clean. I laid down on my usual spot and stargazed, using my hands as pillows behind my head.

The gentle evening breeze, the broken moon lighting up the clear night sky… I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I better make sure I don't stay up here too long, I need to be early tomorrow.

'_**If I were you, I'd head back inside. You might wake up the next morning with bird shit on your body or worse, your face. You don't want that now, do you?'**_

Yeah, yeah, I know. Just a couple of minutes and I'll head back…

_**'...'**_

_**'...Kadmiel?'**_

Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…

'_**Tch, typical. Haha, what am I gonna do to you?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey peeps! Sorry for the long delay. You know, with school and stuff xD<strong>

**The song used in the hallways is Operator by The Ready Set. But I suggest listening the Nightcore one by NightcoreReality on YouTube. I like the speed more than the original :)**

**If any of you are interested what Kadmiel might look like, just visit my Tumblr (link is in my profile) and search for the tag 'GaKuDraws'. (still no Eidolon Ifrit xD sorry - u -)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, any support is always welcome. :)**

**See you in the next chap! God Bless You! - u -**


	9. Ignite

**Author's Note: RWBY3 CH4 IS COMING! (for non-sponsors like me... q u q) ALL THE HYYYYYPPEEEEE!**

**The opening though, so **_**dark**_**. I'm legitimately nervous yet excited for this volume. I really hope for Ruby's character development this time, I wanna see that cinnamon roll in the limelight ~ - u -**

**Without further ado, let's go!**

**WARNING: Language (Cursing, Swearing, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: The usual - u -**

* * *

><p>~ <em>Dawn, Emerald Forest… <em>~

…: _Kadmiel _:…

"Ugh, remind me why I still stargazed last night?"

"Hmph, told you to go back already. Now you _fricking stink_ as _shit_, literally." Damn those shitty birds…

"Then why didn't you wake me up? And FYI, I don't stink _that_ much anymore." He scoffed, "Thought it'd be amusing to see your reaction in the morning. And I do like a cool breeze every once in a while." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Ifrit, in his human form, and I walked through the forest to find the perfect spot to train without Ozpin's cameras around the place. No luck, so far. It's almost morning anyway, so it's not too dark anymore.

I glanced at the Eidolon on my side. It's not every day you get to see him like this, he's still pretty uneasy transforming into his human form. Which I get since he _is _an animal-like Eidolon.

He suddenly stopped and grinned, "Hm, guess this'll do." He walked towards the open area. I looked around at the open field, taking in its calming appearance. The area is quite wide too, in case we get out of hand and really perfect in every sense. "Wow, this is so peaceful…"

Ifrit hummed in agreement, "And surprisingly, no cameras around." I nodded and smirked, "Well?" I spread my arms out, taunting him. "Let's get started!"

He smirked back and crossed his arms, "Don't get too cocky now. Remember, you're here to learn. So let's not rush things, alright?"

Heh, this is hyping me a bit too much. But damn, I can't help it! Ifrit rolled his eyes in amusement as he stretched his arms and cracked his fists, "Take it easy, buddy."

I set down my bag somewhere and began stretching too, "So, what's first?" He cranked his neck on both sides, "Since you already know the basics, obviously, we'll work on different moves and practice our fusion little by little."

Nice! Oh man, can't _wait _to use them in battle! "Alright, show me what you've improvised, so far." Uh, shouldn't you know already? 'cause you know…? He rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently, "Just show me."

I unsheathed Wind Cutter from my back and connected the end of its hilts, spinning them in the process while I coated it with fire. I spun it around me gracefully and did it one more time before swinging it forward, sending a charging vertical slash at Ifrit.

Ifrit blocked it with just a wave of his hand, fire dissipated behind him. He smiled, "Not bad, and points for elegance." I chuckled and playfully bowed, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind ~"

"What else?"

I separated Wind Cutter and held them in reverse, surrounding it once again in fire as well as my arms and legs. Then, I charged at Ifrit and punched him, blocking my blow with his arm.

I continued to throw blows at him, kicking and punching with occasional slashing. He blocked some of it as he tried to keep up the pace.

As I'm about to kick the side of his face, he caught my leg. Oh shit, I'm _screwed_. He smirked at me and _spun my leg_, making my _whole body _spin too. "Ah!" I landed face-plant on the ground.

Ugh… I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Are you trying to make me lose my breakfast or something?! I can hear him dusting himself off, "Heh, told you I have the capacity to kill you."

That's why I told you to go easy on me, damn it. _**'Sorry, I'm used to it like that. Besides, I think it's perfect just in case.' **_Groaning, I slowly stood up, but my legs feel wobbly so I just sat on the grass. I held up a finger as I try to stop myself from puking, "I need… a moment to… rest."

Ifrit sighed, "If you can't handle that, then what about the next one?"

"What's…" Don't puke, don't puke, _don't puke_! "…next?"

He smirked, "Watch." He ran then suddenly turned into a _streak of fire dashing through the forest_. Whoa, how the hell…? The fire streak came back and it transformed back to its original form.

Ifrit smirked in satisfaction after seeing my face. He put his hands on either side of his hips, "You might wanna close your mouth, partner." He closed it for me anyway.

I immediately stood up, flabbergasted. "H-how do you? What…? Uh, even do? Wha…?"

"Simple, you gotta gather as much fire energy in you and imagine the fire's flow. 'Be the fire' is the most accurate way of explaining, I guess." You _guess_? He nodded. "How do you even _guess_ that? Did it just happen to you the first time?"

He shrugged, "I don't remember, that's pretty much a long time ago." Oh yeah, I forgot. You're like a _thousand years old _or something. _**'Hey, I'm not **__**that**__** old.'**_

Seriously, an Eidolon's human form genetics are _crazy_. How can you look semi-young when you've lived much longer? Hell, I think before the human race was even born.

"The Creator made me this way, and that's how I'll look forever in this form." I looked at Ifrit questionably, "Wait, can Eidolons die or something?" He blinked and thought about it for a moment, "Hmm… yeah, we can be killed. Damage or cut off any of our body parts, even the head, we won't die."

Pfft, that's what she said ~

A pebble suddenly hit my forehead for that innuendo.

Then he pointed at the left side of his chest, "But kill us through the heart, that's a sure ticket back to Eton."

"Eton?"

"Or, as humans call it, the Celestial Gate or heaven."

He closed his eyes, "Of course, it's The Creator's choice if we'll live again or not. Though, if we rebirth, we'll lose our memories of our previous lives."

I looked up. I wonder what Eton looks like... I imagined it would have floating islands and waterfalls and other majestic stuffs. Suddenly, Ifrit clapped, "Well, enough for history class. I'm sure Oobleck would tell you 'bout the Eidolons and all that. Back to training!"

"Uh, r-right!" The Creator made the Eidolons to protect the world, right? And they have a choice to pick their own Holder. Protect the world from what exactly? "Oh, and to answer your questions running through your head," I jolted when he spoke.

"We protect the world from Grimms and from _others_." There're _more _than just Grimms?! "What 'others'?"

"You don't have to worry about the 'others'," Ifrit pointed at the sky, "They're locked up there." I blinked in confusion, "In Eton? But what about the Grimms? Where do they come from?"

He sighed, "I told you, I'll let Oobleck spill the beans more about what's beyond the sky. He's a history teacher, right? So, yeah."

"As for the Grimms, I hope Port will inform all of you more about it and not all about his 'magnificent stories of his youth'." I nodded slowly, then raised my index finger. "Wait, one more."

"Short and quick." You really wanna train, huh? _**'We can't afford to slack off now, Kadmiel.' **_Hm, point taken.

"Why do Eidolons need Holders? Can't they kill Grimms or something without having a 'master'?" Ifrit face-palmed. What? I'm just curious! "Common sense, Kadmiel. Ever heard of it?" I glared at him.

He sighed, "Of course we still need a Holder. Without them, we couldn't control our powers. And people will be terrified just by seeing us in our original form." Huh, good point. I guess without a Holder, they have the tendency to wipe out _everything_ with one 'weak' blow.

Ifrit clapped once again, "Seriously, enough with history class and let's go back into training!"

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Ah, shit. That's probably Mr. Brightshade. Upon hearing my scroll, he sighed again. "We'll end this session with our fusion since we ran out of time. Let's continue tomorrow, alright? _No distractions anymore_."

I nodded, "Gotcha." He nodded back, then returned inside me. _**'Here's what you have to do: activate my Crest.' **_I did as I told and it appeared on my right hand, my eyes glowing in the process.

'_**Focus…'**_ I inhaled the air and exhaled, trying to feel Ifrit inside. Two magic circles appeared above and below me then, a warm light enveloped all of me.

…!

Ugh! W-what's is this?! I-it hurts…! It's as if something's _breaking _me i-inside! _**'Endure it a little longer! You can do this!' **_"ARGH!" I feel like I'm about to burst, damn it! _**'Stay strong…!' **_Just… a little… more! I'll do w-whatever it t-takes to get this r-right…!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" A shockwave erupted from where I stand, slightly bending the trees around me. _**'ENOUGH!'**_ Ifrit manifested into his human form again to separate us, both of us breathing heavily.

My legs gave in and fell to the ground, my arms supporting my body. I clutched my chest as my heart beat loudly in exhaustion."Looks like my… power's still too much… for you… to handle." Ifrit said in between breaths.

I sat on the ground, playing the grass with my finger. "It's hopeless, isn't it?" Why did you even choose _me_? It's clear I'm incompetent to be your Holder or any Eidolon's Holder at this point…

"Hey, hey…" He crouched beside me, "We'll get there, okay? Don't give up just yet, partner." We been practicing our fusion for a _long_ time and up until now, I still don't get it!

"That's why practice makes perfect. I'm sticking with you and I'm not gonna give up on you, alright?"

"Stop moping, would ya? It doesn't suit you. And if it makes you feel better," Ifrit smiled, "I'm pretty lucky to have you as my Holder." I chuckled, "Stop with that crap, seriously. I'm not used to it and it makes me cringe."

He ruffled my hair, "Just makin' you feel better, kiddo." Hey, hey! Quit it already! He chuckled, not stopping at what he's doing.

I laid my back on the grass as the cool breeze passed through us, sighing in content as I watch the stars disappearing bit by bit.

It's time for the sun to rise, right? _**'Yeah…' **_After observing the sky for a minute, he walked around me and laid his back too, our position's paralleled.

"Hey, Ifrit."

"…what?"

"Is it crazy that I thought the reason why there're stars and why they shine bright is because they carry a person or anything's soul?" He looked at me. "I mean, you could say the sky is Eton and the stars are souls or angels or even Eidolons!"

The broken moon started to disappear as well. "Like, they watch over us or something like that. Eton _is _heaven, after all…" And I've always thought that the sky is kinda like where you walk or chill around in heaven.

"So in a way, The Creator is the broken moon?" I nodded. Ifrit put his hands behind his head, "I guess it fits. The Creator Himself isn't as perfect as humans assumed, you know."

"How so?"

His eyes fixated at the sky, I could see the sorrow- no, _disappointment_ surfacing in his eyes. "He, too, had His share of mistakes. Let's put it this way: something tragic happened and of course, He knows as always. Yet He didn't do anything to prevent it…"

Ifrit sighed, almost heartbreakingly. "It's just _sad_…" My heart slightly clenched, sharing the feeling he has. "Yeah, I know…" As they say: 'Everything happens for a reason'.

But still, the pain can sometimes scar you and it'll never heal… I guess he misses the old _him_.

"Granted, He's not perfect. But since He's the broken moon metaphorically, it lights up the night sky. Without it, we couldn't see the stars all too well…"

He seemed to know where I'm going with this, "Another one, eh? And the stars are the 'humans', I presume?"

I nodded, "Not just humans, _all _of us."

"Without His light, we wouldn't know our way 'cause it's too clouded, our _minds_ are too clouded. I guess that's the only way to atone His own mistakes, to light our way when we're 'lost'…"

I really don't know what I'm saying, to be honest, and I'm not even sure if it made sense. I hope it does, though.

I shrugged, "…or something like that." Blinking his eyes, he only hummed in response and continued to stargaze. Is he referring to the old _him_ or something else tragic in his past?

Then, he suddenly snickered. "You never cease to amaze me with your words, Kadmiel. Sometimes it's nonsensical," HEY-! Well, can't deny that, actually. "Or meaningful, when the time calls for it."

"I think it's both, if I say so myself." I just say bunch of things without thinking sometimes, _like recently_. Ifrit half-smiled, "Emphasis on 'sometimes'."

: _Fly away now, fly away now! Fly away ~! _:

"Shit! Someone's calling!" My scroll's ringtone is enough for me to snap out and sat up, immediately brought my scroll out. Damn it, where did I put it again?! Ah! Gotcha! "H-hey?"

"_Hey, honey. Are you on your way?_" CRAP! I FORGOT! "Uh, y-yeah! I'm almost there!" I nodded to Ifrit, he already knew so he went back inside me. "_Okay, stay safe._" I ended the call and stood up, grabbing my bag then dashed through the forest.

"HOLY SHIT, HOW THE HELL DID I DO _THAT_?!" I suddenly turned into a _fire streak _and doubled my speed like Ifrit did!

'_**Huh, it seems you involuntarily did that. Let's see if you can do it **__**manually**__** tomorrow.' **_Bleh, I feel like my head's been shaken countless of times…

* * *

><p>~ <em>Brightshade's Residence… <em>~

I panted in exhaustion by the door. Remind me to always be on time so I don't have to run like a madman, or 'madwoman' in my case. It felt like I ran in a marathon or something, and running after our failed attempt in fusing is a _terrible _mistake.

"Oh! Kadmiel dear!"

I held up my hand while panting, "Hi…" Mrs. Brightshade just finished dusting the shelves and approached me, "Shouldn't you be in school as always?"

She pecked my cheek, "At this time, you should be preparing for your first period, no?" I looked at the wall clock on the side. True enough, but I still got a few minutes left.

I waved it off, "You got nothin' to worry 'bout. I got it _all _under control." Haha, _nope_! She rolled her eyes playfully, "You may not be our child, but I know when you're not sure or lying, Kadmiel." I scratched my head sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

A towel was suddenly thrown at my face. "And for heaven's sake! Take a bath first before you speak to your father, dear!" _**'She's not wrong, you **__**stink**__**.' **_No shit, Ifrit. I did train and filled with _sweat_. I nodded and headed straight to the bathroom.

~ _15 minutes later… _~

I sighed in satisfaction. Nothing beats a fresh bath after you trained! I continued to dry my hair as the towel hanged on my neck. I wore my casual clothes temporarily and called out after putting the towel on the chair, "Mom?" Mrs. Brightshade responded. "Where's Dad?"

"In his shop, dear!" I thanked her and walked to the right side of the house, opening the door that lead to Mr. Brightshade's shop called 'Brightshade A&W' and saw him sawing off an extra piece on the chest plate.

I leaned on the shelf as I silently observed the sparks. Ooh! An apple! I took it and lightly threw it in the air before catching it then taking a bite. "Well, well, well. It seems the resident's thief has returned."

I merely chuckled while munching on the fruit, "Love you." He stopped working and lifted up his protective metal mask, revealing his smiling face. "How is my little troublemaker doing?" He hugged me and I returned the favor.

I miss Mr. Brightshade's, or rather Dad's, hugs. It always made me feel safe, and it feels like I'm hugging a fuzzy bear! "Haven't got miraculously kicked out of Beacon yet, that's a plus."

We broke off, his hands still on my shoulders and ruffled my hair affectionately, "And what on Remnant did you do to make you say that?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, just accidentally made the whole academy shake while sparring with my teammate ~" He shook his head while laughing heartily. "And yes, we're _that_ powerful."

"Well, as long as that Eidolon in you keeps you in line, I have nothing to worry about. Isn't that right, Ifrit?" Ifrit chuckled inside me, _**'Got that right.' **_Mr. Brightshade nodded.

Wait, you two can communicate? _**'What? No. Maybe he felt like answering me.' **_

I leaned on the table at the side while Mr. Brightshade leaned on the shelf I leaned before, facing me. "So, how's your trip in Atlas? Mom told me you've been going there pretty much all the time." I took a bite on the juicy apple, savoring it.

"Exhausting, as always. Demands for high quality weapons and armors suddenly skyrocketed! General Ironwood apparently needs them, according to my deliverer back there."

My head tilted questionably, "Oh?" I took another bite on the apple. "You should've seen it! It's as if the guy's preparing for a _war_ or something!" Sounds like it. What do you think, Ifrit?

'_**The Grimms **__**are**__** getting oddly faster and stronger these days, so it's understandable. He's the general, after all. He's just being cautious, I assume.' **_

'_**I can't shake this feeling though, like something **__**dreadful**__** awaits us… It grows stronger day by day.' **_Better hope for the best, then. That's all we can do. And hope the 'broken moon' will do something 'bout it.

Mr. Brightshade's face lit up, "Speaking of weapons, how's Wind Cutter? Still in shape?" I glanced at my swords by the chair I put my towel on. I sweat-dropped, "Well… still good, I guess."

Nah. I sheepishly chuckled, "On second thought, scratch that." The blades are getting duller, honestly. Yet still sharp enough to cut Grimms, _if I exert more force into it._

Strangely, he went over there, really excited to grab my swords. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" He came back with it, "Let's get to work!"

"I have this new salve my friend gave me and I want to try it on yours first!" Hmm… eh, fuck it. I got time to spare. One last bite of the apple and I threw it in the trash, walking over to him to help.

After few minutes of improving Wind Cutter, I could really see the difference. It became much more shiny and sharper than before. I've always been a fan of his works, that's why his shop became a great source of best weapons and armors all over Remnant and has other branches located in other kingdoms.

Then, something caught my eye. "Hey Dad, what's that?" Mr. Brightshade momentarily stopped working on my swords and looked up, looking where my finger is pointing.

He pouted, "Oh," He scratched his head, "I was hoping to give it to ya as a surprise, but it seems you have a good eyesight." He chuckled to lighten up, but I can sense a bit of disappointment. "Oh well, better luck next time…"

I looked at the wrapped box across and contemplated for a moment. Ah! I know! I turned around and covered my eyes. "Uh, Kadmiel honey…?"

"Well? I'm waiting, Dad!" My smile grew as I heard he chuckled once more and the sound of him lifting the box. I could hear the ripping of the box, "You can open it now, honey."

I take my hands off and opened my eyes. My eyes widened in delight, "Whoa! _Holy shit_!" He smiled, "Glad you liked it."

I grasped at my brand new sheath, or rather harness, feeling its leather. My eyes are practically _sparkling_, I'm a sucker for weapons and stuffs like this! "Since your birthday's comin' up, thought I'd made you a new sheath and buy you a new attire."

Oh yeah, my birthday… I completely forgot 'bout it. "So, happy birthday, honey."

Setting it down, I took the long black sleeveless hoodie and examined it. _**'I think it's a vest with straps and a hood though.' **_It's so long, the lower part looked like a hip cape! Holy shit, this is so _awesome_! And I'm lovin' the new outfit too!

Mr. Brightshade was taken aback when I hugged him tightly, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" No one has ever been this so thoughtful to me ever since I ran away. I'm so fucking lucky to have them… I can feel Ifrit smiled, _**'I'm happy for you, kiddo.' **_Heh, thanks buddy.

He hugged me back, "I know I'm not your biological father, but you're every bit of a _daughter_ to me and my wife, Kadmiel…"

"Likewise, _Dad_…"

"Breakfast is ready, you two!" Mrs. Brightshade called out. We broke apart, but he still kept his hold on my shoulders. "Let's eat breakfast, shall we? Since you're here, I bet your mother prepared a _grand _breakfast for a _grand daughter_ such as yourself."

Have I had enough compliments already? I rolled my eyes playfully and poked his side with my elbow lightly, "Cut it out already, geez." He just laughed heartily and we walked out of the door and into the dinning area. Truth to be told, it's a grand breakfast indeed, with _grand parents_.

Hah! Get it ~?

Ifrit sighed, _**'You and your puns…'**_

* * *

><p>~ <em>Professor Port's Class… <em>~

I immediately left the house after eating breakfast with them, not without saying goodbye and the like to them. I managed to look presentable with my messy uniform and sneak into class while Prof. Port's busy with his stories as usual.

Pretty much all of us are either asleep or waiting for the class to end, the majority being asleep.

I yawned, the only thing that's keeping me from becoming one with the desk and my forehead is my hand supporting my cheek. _**'Well, why don't you wanna sleep?' **_I wanna learn more 'bout Grimms and the '_others_', as you put it. But it seems like it's just a bunch of nonsense as usual.

'_**Your brain may shut down when it comes to his class, but I can still hear him and try to process the information through his stories.' **_Anything new, then? _**'Hmm… none, so far. Most of them are interesting, nonetheless.' **_

"So, Weiss…" My ears perked up as I heard a voice. Since I'm too lazy to even look to the side, I listened to it as my eyes slowly closing. "Y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go out and grab a bite to eat?"

Looks like Jaune's still trying to woo the princess yet again, eh? How many failed attempts did he try according to Yang? _**'Numerous, frankly. The boy doesn't know when to give up.' **_Yeah, and from what I heard from Hana, Pyrrha likes him. But Jauney Boy's too blind to see that. Typically dense, I guess.

"And, um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make a trip to Vale. I hear it's _awesome_." How 'bout you offer the other one to _Pyrrha_? According to Hana again, Pyrrha's giving him hints that she likes him by just being _super caring to him_.

I admire the effort and all, but continuously chasing after the 'girl of your dreams' when it's really, _really_ obvious that she doesn't like you means you don't respect her _at all_. If I were Jaune, I'd stop and give Pyrrha a chance. Everybody deserves a chance.

I know I may seem supportive of Jaune at first and I don't even really know him yet, but basing on his actions at Weiss, _damn_.

'_**Quite a knowledge you know 'bout things like this.' **_First of all, anime and mangas. Second of all, experience. Ifrit whistled, _**'Experience, you say?' **_Yep, believe it or not.

"…and maybe after that, we could study together? 'Cause you know, you're smart and all and I'm… _that_."

A clock beeped loud enough for everyone to hear, signaling it's over and everyone to leave. I opened my eyes and stretched my body, then I walked with Yang and the others behind me. Weiss put her scroll back to her pocket and started to leave as well.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" She replied without looking, "No, no, no, _yes_." I heard him groaned and a thud, probably banged his forehead on the desk. "One day." Yang ruffled Jaune's hair without looking.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Team RWBYK's Room… <em>~

After the class, finally, we're preparing for the investigation. We wore our casual yet awesome clothes and strapped our weapons to its designated place, except mine.

With my new sheath, Wind Cutter is on my back now, good as new. I fixed my hood and put on my silver belt just below the vest's zipper, adjusting my cards and knives while I'm at it.

"I thought that class would _never _end." Blake said as she tightened the ribbons on her arm while walking towards her bed.

"Ditto." Whew, all set. Underneath the long black sleeveless hoodie, I wore a white v-neck shirt with black lining on the collar and the ends of my short sleeves, gray pants with black lining and my small red bag on my left thigh as usual, my black fingerless gloves and last but not the least, my high cut boots.

Hell yeah, seriously lovin' my new getup! _**'All of you are investigating with style, huh?' **_Of course with style! To make it more _interesting_ ~

Ruby dangled her legs while sitting on her bed, "Alright, guys! Today's the day! The investigation…" She leaped off with her arms stretched out to the side, "…begins!"

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so _seriously." Weiss sarcastically remarked. "Hey! We've got a plan! That's… moderately serious?" Yang stated from her bed.

Ruby nodded, "Right!"

"Everyone knows their roles?" All of us gathered at the center, Weiss went first. "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies."

She gestured to herself proudly, "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't cause a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If we can find out where the meeting will take place and get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake recalled.

Approaching to Blake's side, I raised my hand a little. "And I'll go with Blake, in case things get out of hand." And maybe find out some clues whether or not _he_'s with the White Fang.

Yang crossed her arms and smirked, "I have an old friend on the shady side of the town that typically knows _everything_ what's happening in Vale." Her smirk grew, "Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too _hard ~"

I snickered, "Go easy on him, buddy."

She looked at me playfully, "It ultimately depends on him, though." I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a lopsided smile.

Ruby looked at us, "Great! We'll meet up back here tonight to go over what we gathered." She pumped her fist excitedly, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

All of us were taken aback when a new voice joined. "_Sun_!" Blake said alarmingly. "Dude, what the _fudge_?! How long have you been _there_?!" Does he wanna give us all a heart attack?!

Seriously, how does his tail supports his _weight_ on the fricking tree branch? Sun held up (Well, _down_) his hands defensively, "Hey, no need to get suspicious on the monkey!" Sorry, but I kinda find that hard to believe.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked while pointing at him being upside-down. Sun waved it off with a grin, "It's easy, I climb trees all the time!"

"You do _what_?!" Weiss shouted, glaring at the Monkey Faunus. He repeated, oblivious to the glare being sent to him. "I climb trees all the time!" She glared harder at him suspiciously.

He _is _a monkey and I don't blame him, climbing trees are fun, after all.

He flipped and stood inside our room, clapping his hands once in excitement. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake stepped forward, gesturing at us. "_We _are going to investigate the situation, _as a team_." Crossing my arms disapprovingly, I frowned. "This is _our_ operation. We can handle it _just fine_, pal." I always get irritated when someone butts in our business.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't wanna get our friends involved if we don't have to." Brushing off at what Ruby said, he pointed at the window. "Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved!" What if we don't want them to get _hurt_, dumbass?

"That's why I brought _Neptune _along!"

…

Well, ISN'T THAT _AMAZING_! Thank you _oh-so-very much_, Sun! _**'This should be interesting…' **_

We leaned out on the window on top of each other (Don't bother asking how we did that) and saw the mentioned… _person_ standing still on the thin ledge while leaning on the wall, trying to look cool as always.

"Sup?" He greeted with a smile I'd like to punch out of his face.

"How did you even managed to get up here?" Ruby questioned. He shrugged, "I have my ways." I gestured at the door behind me, "You could come in like a normal person would, you know?" Ifrit scoffed, _**'Yeah? What about when you came back the day after you and Schnee played hide and seek?' **_

That's a total different story, Ifrit. And fudge you because I _remembered 'it' again_, shithead. He laughed, _**'Glad to know, kiddo!' **_

"Seriously, though. Can I come in?" '_Pedro_' nervously looked down, "We're, like, _really high up _right now…" He came in then we gathered at the center again as Ruby laid down a new plan.

Not exactly 'new', more like assigning Sun and the _other one_ their teammates for this investigation. "Alright, I'll go with Weiss like before. You can go with Blake and Kadmiel, Sun."

Ruby pushed Neptune towards Yang, _winking _at Weiss as he passed her. What is _up _with him and Sun _winking _at girls? _**'It's natural for guys to be like that. **__**I**__** used to do it too.' **_

She looked lightly shocked, but shook her head to snap out then stared at him. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner."

She looked at us, "Everyone good?"

Weiss raised her index finger, looking hopeful. "Actually, Ruby? Why don't you go with Yang? She _is _your sister, after all." Sighing, I rolled my eyes in mild irritation. Of course she wants _Pedro _to be her partner. _Girls_…

'_**Last time I checked, you, yourself, **__**are**__** a girl too.' **_Okay, _other_ girls. I'm not like that, I'm not… clingy? I-I think that's the word…? Anyway, you get my point.

After pushing him next to Yang, who's standing still while rocking back and forth in nervousness, Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Who will go with you, then?"

Weiss smiled, "I guess _Neptune _could come with me." Pedro gave her a suave smile. I'm _this close _to losing my cool right _fricking _now. Ruby seemed to have noticed it, she laughed and waved her suggestion off. "Oh, Weiss. That's a good one!"

She stared at Ruby unamused, then our leader pulled the back of her coat's collar and dragged Weiss out of the door. "But! _But_-!" Her arms reached out as they went out.

I snickered. Thanks, Ruby. I guess…? Clearing my throat, the remaining people looked at me. "Let's go, we wasted enough time already." They nodded and went our separate ways, not without saying each other's good lucks.

* * *

><p>~ <em>At the Town… <em>~

While walking around town, we're discussing about where the meeting could take place. Until Sun's stomach growled, he groaned. "Anyone hungry, guys?" Blake replied with a curt 'no' and I shook my head, "Eat a banana. Because of _earlier_, we can't afford to sidetrack ourselves now."

I'm still a little hot-headed from earlier. Can the _flirting _fricking _wait_, for Creator's sake?! Actually, scratch that. Can the flirting _never _happen?!

'_**Here I thought you were mad 'cause you're jealous.' **_Me? _Jealous_? _Hell no, _Ifrit. I don't like that guy, simple as that. _**'Because he's into Schnee?' **_

IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. And I don't like Weiss _that way_! I was just looking out for her 'cause I don't want her to get hurt! Or any kind of hurt! _**'Yeah, right. Keep saying that to yourself ~' **_

Goddammit, Ifrit! "By the way, Kadmiel. Were you _jeal_-"

"_Can it, monkey boy._" I looked at him sideways and glared at him _so hard_ my irritation grew yet again, then continued to walk again. "Psh, he's jealous ~" He whispered lowly.

He's not aware that I have a sharp hearing, is it?

"_What was that_?" His eyes widened in shock as I turned around, eyes glaring and ready to _kill him_. Sun waved his hands dismissively, "N-Nothin'!" He chuckled nervously to ease the tension.

"Hmph, thought so." Hearing a small 'ow!' from the Monkey Faunus made me shook my head to cool down. Blake must've jabbed his side or something.

"Anyway," Blake started. I turned around to listen, "We should split up and ask around if they've seen any suspicious White Fang members. That'll be our quickest way to find their meeting place." I nodded and Sun gave her a thumbs-up.

I guess that could work. I hope we can find some since I'm quite sure the White Fang are careful. "We'll meet up at the plaza, then." We split up after that.

Asking around town about the White Fang is admittedly hard. Either they're afraid or lying to me, I don't know. The group of girls from before didn't help, as they're probably busy _undressing me with their eyes_. _**'That was really cringeworthy…' **_

Ugh, I try to forget about it, but their _touches_ on me left me cringing _forever_…

Is the White Fang really notorious that the mere mention of the name, the people are already scared?

"Did you hear about the White Fang?" I suddenly stopped walking when I overheard the group of old ladies' conversation from the other side of the sidewalk.

Sighing, I walked towards them. Here goes nothing, hopefully they'll tell me. Putting on my best smile, I asked the old lady near me. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to be rude, but I overheard your conversation. May I know your info about the White Fang?"

The old lady in red nodded, "I only heard this from my son, so I'm not sure if it's true. But since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." Alright, finally found a lead. "Just one question though, dearie, why do you ask?"

Shit, did not expect that… What do I do, Ifrit? _**'Your hair.' **_

What?

What about my ha- oh, I get it.

Pointing at my hair, I chuckled. "I was thinking of joining them." The three of them gasped, "B-But! The only reason why my hair is like this is to get my _brother_ out, that's why it looked like I have animal ears on top of my head."

Just so you guys know, I _did not _styled it like this. It just pops out, weird right?

The three of them seemed to understand me as they nodded slowly. "If you say so," The old lady in blue looked around to see if there're people. Seeing none, she motioned to me. "Then come closer." I did as I told and we huddled together, as if we're having a meeting of our own.

"The White Fang are in need of members, so they're currently recruiting for their next operation, according to my son." The old lady in white with yellow polka dots to my right opened her bag and pulled out a flyer, giving it to me.

"Here's what I found few days ago." I took it and examined it. There're are details where the meeting will be. Blinking in confusion, I asked. "Wait, how come I don't see any more of these?"

"My grandson tends to walk around late at night, he does it every time. The other night, he saw this stuck on a lamppost and took it."

"He noticed that the White Fang post these every night only and they take it down by sunrise, since people will see it." That's actually a smart way to recruit.

I nodded, "I see…"

"And last night, my son said he saw a bunch of Faunus going where the meeting took place." The old lady in red said. "They've been doing this for quite a while. I'm afraid that most of the Faunus are part of the White Fang now."

We ended our 'meeting' and thanked them. I smiled, "I assure all of you, not all Faunus are bad." The three looked at each other and smiled sweetly at me, "I hope you can get your brother out, dearie." The old lady in blue said.

"My brother…?" Their eyes blinked in confusion. What about my shithead brother? Oh, right! Crap, I forgot. "O-oh! Yeah, my brother. Thanks again!" Waving goodbye at the lovely grandmas, I ran towards the direction where the plaza is.

~ _At the Plaza… _~

As I arrived, I saw Blake and Sun talking to the side. "Blake! Sun!" They looked at me, running towards them with the flyer in hand. Stopping to catch my breath, I gave it to Blake. "Here, this is what I found."

Blake and Sun examined the flyer. Sun grinned then whistled, "Great lead you got here!" Blake looked at me, "Where did you get this?"

I raised my index finger, signaling to wait. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I pointed at the flyer. "I overheard a group of grandmas gossiping about the White Fang. Long story short, one of the ladies gave it to me."

"What did you guys get?"

Blake sighed disappointingly and shook her head, "Nothing. It's either people won't talk to us or they shrugged us off." I sighed tiredly, "Yeah, that's what I _mostly _got too."

Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes. "I really hope we can change their perspective of each other when the time comes…" Sun and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the mild static of the megaphones echoed throughout the plaza. We looked at the center curiously and saw a holographic form of General Ironwood with two large storage cases on either side of it.

"_The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" _Receiving the clapping of the audience, the androids bowed.

The holograph continued, "_But… the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'…_" The door to the two storage cases rolled up slowly. "_Well, that's just not good enough, is it?_"

The doors were fully raised and it revealed what's inside, it's just a bunch of new androids. "_Presenting, the Atlesian Knight-200!_" Standing at attention for a while, the new bulkier ones kicked down the old models, gaining another round of applause from the audience.

"_Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary._" The androids posed some friendly gestures to prove it. "_These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone!_"

"_Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield._" What's the purpose of all Huntsmen and Huntresses? _**'Not **__**completely**__** removing them, more like aiding them in battle and most likely backup too.' **_

"_However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require… a human touch._"

Looking up at the sky out of boredom, I noticed a figure by the rooftop across the building where we are. Is it _watching_ us?

Squinting my eyes to get a better look, it turned its back on me. The _hell_? I gotta go after it. _**'Are you sure? It might be a trap.' **_I can handle it, no problem. I have my Semblance, remember?

I was about to run after it before it gets away, until Blake stopped me. "Wait! Where're you going?"

"There's something I have to do. I'll catch up later with you guys, don't worry!" Not waiting for her response, I immediately dashed into the building where I saw the mysterious figure by the rooftop.

I used my parkour skills to get on top of it, quickly climbing from one window or ledge to another. And I must say, I'm impressed.

Finally reaching the rooftop, the figure kept running away. If I'm right, I can still catch him if I move now! _**'Better move fast, then.' **_

I ran and jumped from building to building, slightly losing my balance every time I jump but I regained my balance each time. Panting in exhaustion, I still kept running after him/her.

Do they feel _tired_ or some shit from running that _long_?! Aha! I got an idea! I pulled a card in my Dust-infused casino cards and it revealed to be an Ace of Spades. Ha! Just the thing I'm looking for! Crushing it with my hand and absorbing its ability, my speed increased.

That moment when you're near but then you fucked up.

I frickin' _fell_.

"_SHIT_!" I didn't know the gap was _that _big, goddammit! Good thing I quickly hanged on to something. A very thin ledge, that is.

_Slightly _not minding the pain when my body collided with the motherfricking wall and the Haste is still on, I climbed once again and shortly, I'm at the top.

After running for quite a while, the mysterious figure finally stopped when they saw a large gap that looked really impossible to jump across without falling down and splatting on the ground.

Stopping at a short distance between us, I panted. "Just… who the hell… are you?! Are you the one from before?!" I can tell he/she's exhausted by how his/her body rises up and down.

The figure chuckled darkly. A _woman_? She turned to face me, her face blocked by the hood. "Enjoy your days while it last, little _beasty_. You can't hide for a long time…"

My eyes widen in shock and my heart started to beat fast nervously again. Could it be…? "Wha…?" Smirking, she jumped off. "Hey-!" I ran in a futile attempt to catch her. Looking down, the woman landed on the long truck's roof.

She went inside the driver's seat. Crap! Looks like I got no choice! Before the truck moved, I flicked my fingers which activated my Semblance. I jumped off the building without hesitation and landed on the ground roughly.

"Argh! Goddamn, shouldn't have done that!" Feeling my energy getting drained, I flicked my fingers again to return its normal pace.

Forcing my legs to stand up, I trudged towards the moving truck before it headed to the right side, where the highway is-

No way.

No _fucking _way!

'_**FUCK, AN **__**RT**__** TRUCK?!' **_

Holy fucking _shit_, she's one of HIS associates?!

*BEEP! BEEP!*

I picked up my scroll on instinct and opened it. It's Blake!

**Blake: As we figured, the White Fang and Roman are working together. But I think there's **_**another one**_**. He mentioned his 'employer' gave him one of the Atlesian Military's newest model, the Atlesian Paladin. He also said there are **_**more**_** coming, keep an eye out for it.**

…!

OH _FUCK_! "Crap, crap, crap…!" I paced back and forth in panic. Fucking _shit_! I gotta get to that truck before it's too _late_! _**'Yeah, but **__**HOW**__**?! You still can't use **__**that**__** to catch up quick!'**_

Suddenly, a roofless red car blocked my way. Oh come _fucking on_! I don't have time for this! "Why are you still standing there like an idiot?! _Get in_!" I blinked my eyes in shock, "Hana?!"

Hana, dressed in her new clothes too, lift her shades up as she opened the door to the front seat, "Come on!" I nodded and went inside the car.

She revved up the engine and went to the highway, "You, obviously, are chasing after something. What does it look like?"

"A big, blue, RT truck. Think you can find it?" She looked at me and smirked, "Hmph! Who do you think you're talking to ~?"

"Eyes on the road, please!"

Recalling where the White Fang meeting place is, I asked Hana the directions where it could possibly lead to that place. Grinning, she speeded up and turned left right before the stoplight turned into red. Heh, guess don't need an answer.

The car's so _fricking fast_, I'm surprised my soul's still intact inside me. Spotting a familiar truck, I pointed. "There it is!"

She put her shades back on, grinning like a madwoman. "Leave it to me!" I screamed horrifyingly as she past the cars smoothly, making it sway.

Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna be _sick_! I'm pretty weak when it comes to _this_! _**'Woman up! You got no choice either, Kadmiel!' **_

Hana tried to push the truck to the side many times to lose its balance, but it wasn't working. We couldn't give it much more force because of the cars around us. The woman tried to push us too in an attempt to lose us.

I glared at the logo on the side of the truck, "Tch! None of this working!" Damn, the truck's almost there!

The truck turned right to the clear highway and we followed it, I could see the building where the truck will be going to in the distance. _**'We gotta think of a way to prevent that truck from reaching that building!' **_What do you _think_ I'm trying to do?!

…! Bingo! I turned to Hana, "Hey, dude! I gotta know, do you trust me?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're about to do something stupid or dangerous?!" She replied while looking at the road.

I laughed and winked at her, "That's why I asked!" She merely face-palmed, letting her hand slide down her face. She sighed, "Fine, let's do whatever you came up with!"

Whispering it to her, her eyes widened and glared at me. "Are you _cereal_?!" I nodded and smiled mockingly. Hana pointed her index finger at me, "Just so you know, I'm not taking you to the hospital and leave you there to _die_. Got that?"

I slowly stood up from my seat, my eyes glowing in fire energy in the process. I smirked, "Oh, you don't have to do all that effort for me!"

Heh, let's get this show _started_.

~ _Inside the truck, Driver's Seat… _~

…: _?_ :…

Hmph, I knew this job was a piece of cake. I should be there in no time ~

*HONK! HONK!*

Hmm?

_Fools_, they went ahead of me. What, are they planning to blow up the highway to keep me from going? I laughed, "Complete and utter _rubbish_!"

_No one _can stand in our way! In _his_ way! HAHAHAHA!

…huh?

WHAT THE HELL- "ARE YOU FRICKING _SERIOUS_?!" This kid is out of her damn _mind_!

…: _Kadmiel _:...

I smirked after seeing her reaction from the distance. _**'If I was in her shoes, I'd have the same exact reaction.' **_

I'm currently _standing on the car_, with one of Wind Cutter's sword in hand. Balancing my weight and making sure Hana can still see the road, I readied myself and covered my sword with flames to make it long and hot.

Crouching a little, I tightened my grip on the sword with my two hands, anticipating what's to come. I looked directly in her eyes as my smirk grew wider, I could see fear in it. Alright, just a little more…

As we're about to crash, Hana immediately steered the car to the side and I sliced through the truck with _everything _in it by the middle. The woman jumped out of the other window in the nick of time, such a shame.

It took every muscle in me to keep my sword steady and I finished it with a swing as my sword reached the end.

Oh, and cue epic explosion in the back too.

I pumped my fist, "Fatality!" The car stopped, making Hana sigh tiredly and rest her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Tch! _Just great_!" The woman ran off. I got off and chased after her, then she jumped off the side of the highway. I looked down, thinking that she fell to her death.

A helicopter suddenly emerged with her standing by the door, bearing the _dreaded logo _on the side of the helicopter. Then, it flew away.

My shoulders slumped. Shit, it's official. We've been found out… One problem solved, though.

'_**HOW ARE GONNA SOLVE THE OTHER PROBLEM? THE **__**HUGE**__** ONE?! FIRST, AN RT TRUCK. AND NOW AN RT **__**HELICOPTER**__**! THIS IS NOT GOOD! OH FUCK…!' **_Ifrit completely panicked.

I winced as the Eidolon continued to panic, my stomach twisted in a bad way and my heart started to pound loudly in my chest. C-Calm down, bud!

'_**Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I?! NOW WE'RE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE, WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO **__**NEXT**__**!' **_I know, but-!

: _Fly away now, fly away now! Fly away ~! _:

It must be them! Putting it on speaker, Blake spoke. "_Everyone! If you can hear me, we need ba-_"

"_HHEEEEEEELLLPPP!_" Damn it, Sun. Way to ruin my ears. "_Big_ _robot! And it's big! Really big_!"

"_Oh, I am __not__ missing this!" _I heard Ruby said then running can be heard too.

Walking back to the car, Hana also listened to them. "_That Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't __eat__ him! He's, like, __controlling__ it or something!" _She rolled her eyes at what Sun said.

"_Where are you guys?" _Yang chimed in. "_HHUUURRYYY!_" Sun cried, and I could hear the heavy footsteps of the robot.

"Blake, wait, where?"

"_We're heading to the highway! We'll meet you the-_"

"_OH SHI-!_" I tapped the red button to end the call, not finishing what Sun said which I already know. Hana and I looked at each other and nodded.

She revved the engine as soon I got in and went back full speed.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Few minutes later… <em>~

With Hana's (Crazy) driving skills, we already caught sight of the robot and the two Faunus jumping from one car to another in an attempt to escape. Soon enough, Yang came up beside us riding her motorbike with a mouth-gaped Neptune in the back.

Yang whistled, "Sweet ride, Han!" Seeing Neptune's reaction, Hana let out a tiny laugh and grinned. "Thanks, Yang! You too!"

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. She momentarily looked at what's happening in front of her, then faced back to me. "We gotta slow it down first!" Nodding in agreement, they went ahead of us.

"KADMIEL, SWITCH NOW!"

"Wait, _WHAT_?!"

Hana suddenly let go of the steering wheel but I got ahold of it as soon as we switched, swaying the car on both sides.

"Ever heard of 'informing your partner before you do something worth _heart-stopping_'? You should try it! It'll only cost a few seconds of your time!" I cried sarcastically, miraculously dodging the cars getting thrown backwards at us by the robot to hinder us.

How the fuck did I even do that?! This is _very_ different than driving bumper cars in a carnival or park! "That's rich coming from _you_!"

I glared at her for a moment before gluing my eyes back on the road, "The only difference is I let _you_ or anyone who's with me know before acting _sometimes_!"

"Highlight on 'sometimes'!" After maintaining her composure, Hana brought out the metal rod from her left side of her hip, pressing one of the buttons on it. The rod extended and got bent, it revealed to be a beautiful detailed metal bow.

She pressed another button on the bow's hilt, her dust revolver on her gloved right hand moved and it stopped on the blue capsule.

Positioning her hand on the bow, she slowly retracted it. An arrow with a blue hue and a chilly aura surrounding it formed in time with her hand.

Whoa, so that's what the dust revolver on her gloved right hand does. _**'Eyes, road.' **_Relax, I got it. You alright now, buddy? Ifrit sighed tiredly, _**'You could say that. But I'm still on the edge…' **_Why don't you rest for now? We'll talk about this later.

'…_**alright.' **_Then, he became quiet.

Neptune shot the robot and Hana released her hold on the dust arrow after getting a clean shot, it flew straight at the robot's back. They did it several times then his gun transformed into a trident and stabbed the robot, it tried to shake him off.

I drove a little closer on the robot as Hana kept on shooting without hurting the guy stuck on the robot. I saw Sun and Blake on top of two trucks, he yelled. "Neptune, hang on!"

"You think I got nothing _better_ to do?!" Sun rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcastic remark, then created two clones by clapping his hands once and attacked the robot.

He jumped and swung his staff, but Neptune got launched towards him and went off to the side of the highway, slightly screaming.

Aw, I was expecting a high-pitched scream from Pedro that could challenge that of a fangirl's.

Blake glared at it and started shooting it too. Suddenly, I heard a voice from my scroll. "_Guys! I'm in position!_" It was Weiss. The three of us looked further on the highway and saw Weiss on the upper highway.

Fully understanding her plan, Blake jumped off to the right side while I stopped the car on the side and saw the robot slipped on the ice layer which I know Weiss did it, falling out of the highway.

Blake didn't waste any time as she immediately jumped off too as soon as the robot fell. I exited the car and turned to Hana, "Thanks for helping, dude. I appreciate it." She grinned, "Happy to be of any use!" She punched my shoulder lightly, "Now, go and kick ass!"

I smirked one last time, then I ran to the right side. Weiss caught up to me, exchanging confident looks to each other before jumping off together and joined in the fight, all of our weapons ready.

The robot slowly advanced. "Freezerburn!" Ruby commanded. We got out of the way as Weiss pierced the ground with Myrtenaster, creating the same ice layer earlier. She moved out of Yang's way as the brawler jumped and readied Ember Celica.

She punched the center of it, creating an icy mist. Ooh, I see now… All of us began to run around the robot, as if mocking it. Seeing absolutely nothing, the Paladin quickly activated its laser sensors.

The Paladin barely saw us with the help of the mist, it missed Blake's afterimage and narrowly missed Yang. I threw two of my knives at the Paladin to divert its attention and needless to say, I almost got hit. Thank you, reflexes!

As the mist slowly disappeared, the Paladin's gun managed to fire the area between Yang and Blake. Yang got hit since she's close to the area. Ruby charged at the robot as she pulled Crescent Rose's trigger, slashing the robot.

But her blow was deflected. She reloaded another round, "Checkmate!" Blake and Weiss went for the feet, slashing and stabbing it. Weiss jumped and stabbed one of its sensor, then leaped off of her white glyphs. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot, ready to crush Blake.

Weiss swiftly reacted and summoned a glyph under Blake, launching her backwards. Pissed off, Roman fired a bunch of missiles to their direction, they obviously dodged it by flipping backwards.

Roman must've saw an opening when Weiss jumped too high, as he fired a double energy beam at her. She blocked it with her arms, Myrtenaster taking mostly the blow but enough to send her back with force.

Concerned for her partner, Ruby looked at me. "Kadmiel!" I nodded, dashing after Weiss at the speed of light. Jumping, I grabbed her arm and turned her around as gently as I can, both of us landing on the ground with my arm supporting her body.

"Still up for it?" Weiss scoffed and smirked after dusting herself off, "It takes more than that to take me down." Stubborn, eh? That's the trait I like most around people.

Seeing another round of missiles fired at Blake, she briskly summoned a… clockwork-type of glyph under Blake. It works like my Ace of Spades card or 'Haste' as I like to call it.

Out of the corner of my eye, a bunch of missiles were launched yet again, but it wasn't headed for Blake. The missiles scattered across the field.

"Nightingale!" Hearing our leader's command, I rushed forward and purposely dragged my swords along the surface, emitting sparks from it and coated it again with fire.

Weapons ready, I twirled and slashed through the air, discharging two rolling flamed slashes at the missiles. Man, I could feel the adrenaline building up inside me!

With the enhanced ability of the glyph, Blake slashed the missiles effortlessly, sending a variety of charging slashes to both of the missiles and the Paladin. She finished it with elegance as an explosion erupted behind her.

Sprinting towards the Paladin, Ruby readied her scythe. "Ladybug!" She announced as she pulled the trigger, launching herself to the robot and Blake followed suit.

Ruby slashed at the robot's feet and turned around just in time for Blake's turn to cut the feet. They both continued this, circling each other around the Paladin while attacking.

Then, the Paladin fought back by shooting them both, but the two dodged it in time by launching themselves in the air and came down together, completely cutting its left arm off.

Yang certainly didn't waste one bit of her time as she jumped on the robot's back, punching the top with fiery shotgun bullets. Since the robot can't reach her due to its left arm got cut off, it ran backwards, crashing through two thick columns to get rid of the brawler.

They stopped at the third column. Yang slowly fell down and the Paladin turned around, punching her before she hit the ground which resulted in her flying through another column.

Seeing her partner didn't get up, Blake shouted. "_Yang_!" Ruby, Weiss, and I quickly went to Blake's side. Ruby reassured her concerned teammate, "Don't worry. With each hit, she gets stronger. And she uses that energy to fight back!"

We saw Yang slowly got up to her feet. Is it just me or her hair started to _glow_? I know we fought before, but I never seen her hair glowed! That's so _cool_! "…that's what makes her special." Ruby finished.

Yang clenched her fist. Roman probably sensed his 'victory', so he punched her again. But it was stopped when Yang blocked the blow with her hand, catching it and creating a shockwave that cracked the ground beneath her as she stood firm.

She looked up, her usual lilac eyes turned into red ones filled with rage. Smashing her fist on the Paladin's remaining arm, she obliterated it under her force and in addition to firing a shotgun bullet.

In a state of panic, Roman swiftly kicked Yang to the side, passing us by. "Bumblebee!" Blake sharply reacted and threw Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch it. The Faunus quickly swung the glowing brawler around for the final blow, but the Paladin managed to dodge it.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby suggested. "And _how_ do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked. The little red smirked, "_Ice Flower_!"

The both of them backed up for space and they did their own signature spins before the heiress summoned multiple glyphs in front of Ruby's sniper-scythe. Looking through her scope, the little red fired at the robot, creating an ice layer with each hit.

Seeing the Paladin's movement slowed down, Blake spun her partner one last time, increasing the brawler's speed by firing shotgun bullets behind her.

And of course, a fight never ends until an awesome blow was delivered.

"Sundance!"

I dashed in time with Yang's, gathering as much fire energy in my fist. Punching the Paladin with both of our power-packed fists, the robot was finally destroyed into bits.

But, the operator somehow survived that deadly blow. Wow, how did _that_ happen?

Roman got up, slightly dazed and dusted himself off. "_Just_ got this thing cleaned…"

Yang, still glowing brightly, fired a single shot at the defenseless guy. But was saved at the last moment by a tiny girl with pink and brown hair, dashes of white can be seen too on the pink side, who deflected the blow entirely with just merely an umbrella.

Huh, don't know which one's smaller. Weiss or the personified ice cream?

The tiny girl closed her umbrella and hanged it by her shoulder. Roman raised his hat, as if saying goodbye. "Ladies and gentleman,"

"…Ice Queen."

"_Hey_!"

He smirked, "Always a pleasure." He looked at his tiny companion, "Neo, if you would?" The girl bowed in curtsy.

We came up beside Yang, weapons still ready. The brawler lost her cool and charged to punch their lights out, but they 'broke', as if a mirror shattered in front of them. Yang looked around for the two, only to find them escaping on a helicopter when she turned around.

Ugh, they really _are_ working together…

We walked up to Yang. She frowned, "Looks like he got a new _henchman_." Weiss nodded, "Yeah,"

She cheekily smiled and looked at us, "I guess she really made our plans… _fall apart_?" Ruby giggled at the pun while Blake, Yang, and I stared blankly at her. She smiled for confirmation, "Eh ~?"

"No. Just… _no_." Blake walked away. I made a sickening sound, "Bleh, zero point one over ten." Then, I followed suit. Weiss' smile disappeared, "Wha-! But _you_ and _Kadmiel_ do it!"

Yang sighed, "There's a time and a place for jokes." The princess gestured at the place, "Was this not it?" The brawler shook her head, "No, it just wasn't very good." She followed us.

Weiss flipped her hair and walked, "Well, at least I'm trying!" Ruby looked around, "Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" She questioned as she walked to us.

Waving it off, I looked at Ruby from behind. "Don't worry 'bout them. I'm sure they're safe and probably eating somewhere since it's time for dinner anyways."

And right on cue, all our stomachs growled. We clutched our stomachs, "So… anyone up for a grab to bite?" Yang questioned. Tiredly sighing, I shook my head. I don't think I have the appetite right now after knowing _that_…

* * *

><p>~ <em>Beacon Academy, Team RWBYK's Room…<em> ~

After grabbing a quick bite for them, we returned to our dorm room to discuss what we've gathered so far. "So, who wants to go first?" Ruby said, sitting on Weiss' bed.

Weiss went first as usual, she brought out her scroll. "I already have their records here, we should review them immediately." Leaning on the shelf, I shook my head, "Can it wait? My head's been pounding after the fight…"

"Well, not _immediately_ as in 'right now'. All of us are exhausted from today." She said reassuringly. Ruby nodded, "What about you, sis?"

Yang shook her head, "No luck. And still no drink…" She mumbled the last bit but I heard it. She must be talking about her late Strawberry Sunrise drink in that club.

Ruby chuckled sheepishly, "I could say the same thing, I guess…?" I blinked confusingly, "I thought you and Weiss are together?" Princess lightly glared at her partner, "Apparently, she _left_ me for Penny."

Oh, Penny's still up and going. That's nice to hear. Yang snickered, "You know, this conversation started to sound like Ruby cheated on Weiss ~" I'd love to ride in Yang's joke, but the mere fact that _he_ knows keeps weighing on me…

"What was _that_, Xiao Long?"

"Oh, nothing ~"

"But, Penny mentioned something _weird _when we were talking." Alarmed, I looked at Ruby. "What was it?" My voice sounded stern.

"Remember when Penny said she's participating in the tournament?" We nodded. "She'll test her skills in it, to keep the _world_ safe."

Blake's eyes blinked, "From what?" Ruby nodded, "That's exactly what I asked and said that we're in a time of peace. Then she said: 'That's not what Mr. _Ironwood_ said'."

First, the demands for the weapons and armors. Second, the new Atlesian Military android models. And now, a _hint_ at what could possible happen in the future. It even looked as if he's preparing for a war, as Mr. Brightshade stated earlier…

Just what the hell is going on?

Yang looked at me, "What about you, Kadmiel?" I should warn them about _him_. And most importantly, tell them about _me_… Ifrit? You awake? _**'Yeah, I am.' **_Are you sure we can trust them? _**'Don't worry, they all have pure intentions.'**_ If you say so.

Preparing myself, I sighed and closed my eyes, crossing my arms in the process. "As we have seen, Roman has the Atlesian Paladin, one of the Atlesian Military's new lines of forces. Blake texted me that he said his 'employer' gave it to him."

Opening my eyes, I looked down at the floor dishearteningly. "I know who the employer is. Hana and I already wiped out a truck with a bunch of the Paladins, so it shouldn't be a problem. At least, _for now_."

All of them smiled to each other. "Nice one, buddy! Ten outta ten!" Yang gave me a thumbs-up. "Why the long face, though…?" Our leader carefully questioned.

I sighed once again, heart beating in sadness. "Have you heard the term, 'Eidolon Holder'?"

"As the name states, a person carries a celestial being known as 'Eidolons'. They can only become Eidolon Holders if an Eidolon deems them fit and if they have pure intentions for the world." Weiss stated.

"And The Creator made them to protect Remnant, correct?" I nodded at Blake. Ruby's eyes widened, "Wait! They also helped during the Great War against the sudden appearance of Grimms!"

I nodded again, "That's right."

Yang placed her index finger under her chin, "Uncle Qrow said before that Eidolon Holders helped them too when the War started." Ruby's eyes shined in awe, "Wow! Uncle was in the War? How old was he back then?"

"If I remembered it right, it was during their team's Huntsmen/Huntresses-to-be days." In short, when they were students like us, huh.

Yang relaxed back in Blake's bed, "Man, all this talk about Eidolon Holders makes me wanna meet or see them! That'd be _sick_!"

Turning my head to the brawler, I spoke. "…you're looking at one."

…

"WHAT?!" All of them looked at me with wide eyes and with their mouths hanging, Yang sat back right up when I said that.

The brawler suddenly stood up, shaking me back and forth. "How come you only _just now_ told us this?! Aren't you proud or something?"

I looked away, "Of course, I am. But, there's a reason why I've hidden it for so long, and it involves the 'employer'…"

"First of all," Eyes filled with determination, I looked at them. "_Can I __**trust**__ all of you_?" They swiftly nodded, I can see the sincerity in their eyes.

Alright, here goes… "The employer is _Kairon Rivers_, the heir to the Rivers Technology or 'RT' for short."

Suddenly, Weiss stood up. "Rivers Technology?! That's our rival company!" SDC versus RT? Does it ring any bells? _**'…yes. I was already his Eidolon when he became the heir after some family issues within his family.'**_

"Kadmiel Crosswind," She walked up to me somewhat dangerously. Uh, why is she like that? "You tell us _this instant_ what is your connection with him?"

I blinked, then sighed. "For a much clearer explanation," Is it alright if I…? _**'Go ahead, I'll explain everything.'**_ Okay, then. "I'll have someone explain it than me."

Walking to the door, I opened it and looked back and forth to see if there're people still around. Seeing none, I closed and locked it. "Uh, what're you doing, Kadmiel?" Ruby asked, the four of them eyeing me curiously.

I ignored her and went to the center of the room, "Summon!" My Eidolon's Crest appeared on my right hand and glowed, "Ifrit!"

Flames erupted at my side as Ifrit slowly appeared in his human form, eyes closed and arms crossed. He opened his eyes as the flames around him dissipated, the team flinched.

Sighing, he scratched his head sheepishly. "Come now, I know I'm intimidating and all, but I don't harm anyone innocent."

Blake gasped. Ifrit noticed it and looked at her, "Hm? Something the matter?" Snapping out, the Faunus shook her head. "Nothing. You just, looked like someone I knew…"

"I see." All of a sudden, he _fricking smirked_. "Hmph, and here I thought I'm the only _handsome_ being alive ~" I face-palmed. Be _serious_, goddammit!

The team stared at us blankly, "Now I get it why he's your Eidolon…" Weiss said. Ifrit cleared his throat, "Anyway, back to the topic at the moment."

"You see, I was once Kairon's Eidolon. And as they say: 'With great power, comes with great responsibility'. He's a good Huntsman from the start, protecting the weak, loved by all. A typical hero, I guess." The Eidolon smiled fondly as he recalled.

But it disappeared and was replaced by a sorrowful look, "One day, his mother died due to a severe illness. Kairon cried every day, cursing at The Creator for taking away his mother…"

I recalled our conversation earlier when we finished training, about the broken moon. Is that what he meant by that…? I could see them feeling sorry for Kairon.

"To let out his anger and despair, he _slaughtered_ Grimms while in his Fusion Form. As an Eidolon, I could read my Holder's thoughts and what's inside the heart."

Yang raised her hand, as if we're in a classroom. "Sorry, a little off topic. What's a 'Fusion Form'?" I gestured to myself, "An Eidolon can lend their full power to their Holder and will transform, resembling their Eidolon's true form."

"Ooh, that's cool."

Ifrit continued, "Blinded by pure rage and insanity, Kairon killed innocent people also and takes _pleasure_ in their tortured screams."

All of them were taken aback. Blake shouted, "What? That's crazy!" Exactly my thought.

He sighed, "Couldn't take it anymore, I forcibly tried to get out of him, which succeeded obviously." Mildly growling, he closed his eyes in irritation. "What I didn't know was that the other half of my _entire_ being became one with _him_, making me incomplete."

Rubbing my hand up and down on his back, he calmed down. Take it easy… _**'Thanks, I need that…'**_

He opened his eyes, "He noticed I left, so he tried catching me. I managed to outrun him and hid where he can't really see me, being a ball of light has its perks."

"Ball of light?" Weiss questioned. He held up his hand and shook his head, "Don't ask, I don't know either." She didn't pressed further.

"After wandering around aimlessly, I saw a hole and went inside of it. Then, I stumbled upon a village." Ifrit looked at me, "That's when I met Kadmiel…"

It's my turn, now. I looked at them, "Remember the 'Gale Inferno'?" They nodded. "Well, I was the reason why it happened…"

Ruby blinked her silver eyes, "How…?"

Ugh, this headache again… "Let's just say family issues are the sole reason why. Angry at my family and crying my heart out, I ran outside. Then, I found a ball of glowing light in the distance…"

"We were both lost and in despair, so I immediately accepted Ifrit's offer to be his Holder. An Eidolon's power mixed with my emotions, I accidentally burned down most of the village."

"I panicked and ran away after realizing what I've done." I bowed my head down in shame, "Up to this day, I still dreamt of it and the agonizing screams of innocent people as they're being burned…"

I looked up again, feeling a little better. I'm used to it, anyways. "That's why I disguised myself, so that Kairon wouldn't find me." Scratching my head, I continued. "But after our operation, I'm sure as hell he found out now."

"And would most likely, _target all of you_ to lure me or _worse_…"

Suddenly, I felt warmth. Then, I realized, Yang hugged me for a good couple of minutes. "I know what you're thinking, you're gonna run away to keep us safe, aren't you?"

Well, not gonna lie about that… I slowly nodded. She backed up, not removing her hold on my shoulders. Ruffling my hair, Yang smiled brightly. "You're not alone in this, alright? We'll take down that psychopath, no problem!"

"Please _don't make light of him_, for your sakes." Ifrit said, worry filled his voice.

Blake stood up, smiling. "We won't, Ifrit. No need to worry." Ruby followed suit, standing up excitedly. "You're an Eidolon Holder, right? If you can master Ifrit's abilities, then you can go up against Kairon!"

Weiss smirked, "Plus, you have all the support you need, Kadmiel." She gave me a reassuring nod, "Have faith in us, you idiot."

"Yeah!" Our leader gave me a thumbs-up.

I looked at all of them, giving me encouragement. I know this is absolutely _corny_ and shit, but… I smiled, a genuine one. "Thanks…"

Throwing all things aside, I turned to Ifrit. "Training first thing in the morning, got that?"

Ifrit blinked, feeling all of my determination. He nodded, "Sure, partner."

As if a new flame ignited inside me, confidence continued to fill me. For their sake, I'll train hard and I'm not gonna back down without a fight. You got that, Kairon Rivers?!

* * *

><p>~ <em>Rivers Technology Headquarters…<em> ~

…: _Kairon_ :...

Hmm… I wonder if this is enough. I opened a report one of my men handed out to me, "Tch, still need more." Hehe… just a little more and it'll finally _open_.

Looks like the General's aware, seeing as he has a bunch of new androids to protect the kingdoms. I chuckled darkly. What, did he thought that his forces are _enough_? What a complete _trash_!

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"You may proceed."

One of my associates, a female, came up to me. "So, how did it go?"

"It went well. She followed me all the way, though she managed to destroy the truck with the androids in it."

I smirked, chuckling lowly. "So it really _is_ her, eh?" I'll just send another one to him in the future, _duplicating_ isn't so hard for someone like me. She groaned, "How long will we keep this up? I wanna _mess _with her _so bad_…!"

Holding up my hand, I spoke. "Like I said before, let them have their moments together. Then, when the time is right, _that's_ when we'll strike." I leaned back on my sit, "Good things come to those who wait, after all."

"Now that Cinder and her associates already infiltrated Beacon, I'll wait for her to do her _thing_." I got out of the chair and headed to the door, "In the meantime, I need to go and do something."

"Oh? Leaving already ~? Have fun!"

We'll have fun, alright… Ready for another one, Efreet? _**'Hehehehe… more…' **_

"_I'll be very careful from now on if I were you, little beasty. __**Nothing **__can stop me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Kadmiel's ringtone is one of the songs in Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I'm sure you're quite familiar with it ;)<strong>

**If you wanna know what Kadmiel's alternative outfit looks like, check the links in my profile!**

**Ugh, I'm completely mentally exhausted by this chapter so expect to see some changes in the future. So, yeah ^^' **

**But it was worth it, I guess. Aah, all the things I do for you readers out there! - u -**

**See you in the next chap, peeps! **


End file.
